Final Fantasy IV: The War of the Crystals
by SpacemanSpiff
Summary: Novelization of Final Fantasy IV. This part covers Cecil's journey up to his trials on Mt. Ordeals. This is the original that I first put up here, so if you really want to read the almighty roughness of this draft then more power to ya! Enjoy!
1. His Majesty's Orders

*I*  
  
  
  
- The King's Orders -  
  
_____________________  
  
  
  
One  
  
born of a dragon  
  
hoisting the light and the dark  
  
arises high up in the sky  
  
to the still land.  
  
Veiling the moon with the light of eternity,  
  
it brings another promise  
  
to mother earth  
  
with a bounty and mercy.  
  
* * *  
  
The sound of steel blades cutting through the air. The monsterous hum of engines roaring through the sky. The mere sound of the machines emphasized power, let alone the sight of them. Their magnificent shape resembled what had become of what once was. Airships...They were the ruler of the skies to everyone that knew of them. Just seeing them effortlessly gliding across the sky caused people to stop and stare, sometimes forgetting completely what they were doing. Children loved to see them and often played as if they were airships themselves, running in circles until they fell over dizzy. Most people revered them; they were an awesome force that none dreamed of overcoming.   
  
But nowadays people feared these rulers of the skies. People ran for cover if they heard even an echo of them in the distance. They knew not why the country of Baron suddenly started attacking others. It didn't seem like them to lash out like this. Baron had always been known to be peacekeepers. Their King was thought to be a kind and just knight. Something was wrong. Baron had become, possibly, the most powerful country in the world, and with the airships they could not be touched as they laid waste to cities and castles from the skies. What could the defenseless victims do against such a devastating power. Nothing. There was nothing they could do for Baron was just too strong. Even without the airships, they had one of the most formidable armies in the land.   
  
The squadron of airships under Baron's control were known as the Red Wings, given that name due to the red wood used to build them which was plentiful in the surrounding forests. The commander of the Red Wings was Cecil, a dark knight who was taken in by the King himself and trained by him as such. He was the King's most loyal subject and that earned him the right to lead the Red Wings with the King's orders. His position was highly respected among soldiers in the kingdom and the townsfolk almost folded under his presence.   
  
But Cecil was troubled by many things in the recent weeks. The King had been acting strange with his sudden orders of pillaging and robbing. It wasn't like him. Cecil knew the King too well to let this go by without questioning. He would find a time to say his part. But until then he would have to follow his instructions.  
  
The Red Wings cruised over the almost flourescent blue ocean, the sun beaming off the surface. Their shadows danced over swells and waves crashing on the shores of small islands scattered about the endless sea. They assumed a delta formation, resembling, to most people, the flying-V of a flock of geese. They were heading for a village off of a peninsula west of Mount Ordeals. It was the village of Mysidia.  
  
"Captain Cecil! We are about to arrive at Mysidia!" yelled one of the crew members. They all wore the same bronze armor with their gold helmets, the official garb of a Baron soldier.  
  
"Yeah..." the dark knight replied. His mind was too cluttered with questions to say anything more. He wasn't even sure what the soldier had told him. He just stood at his command post, lost in thought of what he would say when he got back to Baron. He didn't even want to go on this mission, but the King had ordered it directly to him. There was no way out of it.   
  
"Looks like it's bothering the Captain as well," said one soldier, noticing Cecil with a face full of distress.  
  
"Even if we were ordered to do so, taking crystals from innocent people is..." the voice of another soldier trailed off as the engines started to growl indicating a landing. Men took their stations and took the fleet down to a safe landing just outside the village.   
  
The people of Mysidia immediately fled to their homes or any kind of safe haven they could find. The engines quieted and the ladders were lowered. Cecil and and band of his soldiers descended from their flying castle and marched into the village. There was no resistance. No fight. Not until they set foot in the crystal chamber. There stood the Elder of Mysidia, obviously standing out due to his clothing. He wore the cloak of a powerful, perhaps master level, Mage and his long flowing hair accompanied by his beard following suit gave him a look of wisdom beyond comprehension. In front of him stood a few wizards who decided not to flee.   
  
Cecil ordered his soldiers forward and eliminate all obstacles blocking his way to the crystal. They immediately withdrew their weapons and slaughtered the wizards, leaving their bodies dead before the Elder. Realizing there was no hope for fighting, the Elder ran forward in a futile attempt to ask for mercy. A soldier quickly grabbed him and thrust him into a wall, holding a sword to his neck to insure no threat to the Captain. Cecil walked across the room to the bed where the crystal of water lay peacefully. It radiated with a beautiful blue glow as Cecil reached out and picked it up. He looked at it for a second before placing it in his satchel.  
  
'All the killing, all the death, for this...', Cecil thought as he turned around and headed for the door. As he walked he saw everything that had happened in this room all over again. The dead bodies of these innocent people lay there under his boot as he walked over them. The Elder grunted as the soldier that was holding him pressed the sharp blade a little closer to his throat. Cecil stopped at the door and almost fell to his knees in anguish.   
  
'This isn't right. What am I doing?', Cecil's head almost self-detonated at that very spot, but a soldier's hand on his shoulder reminded him of his duty. He shrugged the hand off of him and walked out the door.   
  
As the airships took off from Mysidia, Cecil sat at his post, even more distressed than before. It was senseless, all this killing, this murder. That's what it was...murder.   
  
'Those people were innocent, there was nothing they had done wrong. And yet they died by our hands as if they had made an attack on the King himself. Why?' Cecil rummaged through his mind for an answer that he knew wasn't there to find. Not yet anyways.   
  
"We earned our positions as the Red Wings through valor and bravery," declared one of the crew, apparently as mad about the situation as Cecil was. "Looting innocent people like this is an act of cowardice..."  
  
"Stop it!" Cecil broke in, not happy with the direction the soldier was going. Though he agreed with him, he couldn't show any such disloyal conduct before his crew.  
  
"Captain," the soldier persisted, "Why are we going as far as pillaging a town of Magicians who don't even resist us?"  
  
"Listen, everyone," Cecil stood up from his position and prepared to end the squabble of his crew once and for all, "His Majesty has decreed that possessing the crystal is absolutely necessary. The people of Mysidia knew too much about the secret of the crystal, and were a threat to the continued sovereignty of our country. We are the Red Wings, the air power of Baron. His Majesty's orders are absolute."  
  
Those were the words the King had given him. Whether or not Cecil believed them was another matter in itself. But the crew respected his words and held their tongues of any more talk of the mission. Things were quiet for a while as they soared over the ocean towards country of Baron. But before too long the silence was broken as a watchman ran from the front of the ship.  
  
"Captain! Monsters!"  
  
The announcment was short as Cecil rose up and called to his crew.  
  
"Everyone, get ready!"  
  
The crew assembled in battle positions around the ship and prepared for whatever was coming at them. At first there were a few, what the men called, float eyes. They were giant, winged balls of flesh with one huge eye and a maw with jagged teeth to match. They were ferocious looking creatures. They swooped down and clawed, with talons on their small legs, or bit anything they could.   
  
Cecil reached into his pouch and grabbed an item the King had given him to use if needed. Well it was definitely needed at this time. The float eyes were all currently feasting on a crewmember who unfortunately fell under their attacks. Cecil threw the item into the mess of them and it exploded with a tremendous blast and turned them all into float eye chicken wings(with a little sauce they actually make a nice appetizer). Cecil ran to his fallen comrade.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"More coming!!" alarmed another soldier. Cecil looked up to see a giant black bird coming down to pick him off. He rolled out of the way just in time to miss its claws.  
  
"Damn!" Cecil cursed as the bird sent another crewmember overboard with its raw strength. He reached into his pouch again. There was another item the King had given him, much like the other but of a different color. As the monster, or as it was called, Zuu, circled around and came in to make for another kill, Cecil tossed the item at it with everything he had. It burst open right in front of it and with that came bolts of lightning in every direction. The bird was struck continuously until it plummeted into the ocean, dissolving into ashes. Cecil regained his composure and stepped up to his post.   
  
"Is everyone alright?" Cecil called out to his men, making sure none that weren't already dead needed medical attention.  
  
"Yes, sir," the soldiers called out one by one.  
  
"This is crazy," one soldier started, "The monsters have been increasing as of late. There's just too many of them nowadays."  
  
Cecil could only agree with his crew's comments. He noticed it as well, that the monsters were coming more frequently and were growing stronger as well.   
  
'Is something really happening?'  
  
"We have arrived at Baron," the soldier disrupted Cecil's thoughts, but they could be gone over at a better time.  
  
"Prepare to land," the Captain commanded.   
  
* * *  
  
As Cecil approached the castle gates, the wretched feeling in his stomach tore at him even more. He still didn't know how he could stand up to the King. It was the King, His Majesty, and his father in a way. As an orphan, the King had chosen Cecil to be what he is today. He knew that Cecil would grow up strong and be a leader some day and it made him feel like he had a family. That's why all of this was so hard. Cecil couldn't faulter under someone that had been the closest thing to a family he had had. It didn't seem right. But the things the King was doing didn't seem right either. Cecil was caught in the middle of a mind struggle that didn't seem to give either way. He was brought to his senses as the Captain of the Guards came forward from the now open gates to greet him.  
  
"Ah, Cecil. Good to see you. You have the crystal I presume?" Beigan talked like he ate off the King's plate. He never really had the attitude to be what he is. Cecil had always seen it, and never really cared for him too much. But he dealt with it for His Majesty.  
  
"Of course. But the Mysidians...they didn't resist. It was..."  
  
"What are you saying?" Cecil was cut short and he didn't really have an answer to Beigan's question so he simply kept quiet. Beigan just shrugged, "Come, His Majesty is waiting."  
  
Beigan led Cecil through the many gates of the castle that guard the entrance. They walked through the main hall into a small hallway with a red carpet laced with gold trimming which led up to the door entering the throne room. Beigan turned before reaching the door and stopped Cecil.  
  
"Sir Cecil, please wait here."  
  
Beigan walked through the door and closed it behind him. Cecil waited patiently for the King to summon him.   
  
"Your Majesty..." Beigan began as he walked up and knelt before the King, "Cecil was returned with the crystal."  
  
"Good," the King's deep voice was fit for his character, a strong, iron-willed knight now sitting upon the throne of the kingdom he once fought for.  
  
"I should have you know, Your Majesty, that Cecil seems to have developed a distrust of the throne," Beigan made sure he got that in before Cecil was allowed in.  
  
"Truly?" the King pondered for a moment, "Thank you for informing me Beigan, but all that matters is the crystal. Call in Cecil."  
  
"Yes, my liege," Beigan bowed before the King before walking to the door to let Cecil in. "Sir Cecil, His Majesty awaits. Please enter."  
  
Cecil stepped through the throne room doors as he had done so many times in the past. Memories pass through his head every time he does it. Memories of missions past, the day he was appointed commander of the Red Wings, the day he was knighted. But this day was not as joyful as the others. It would be hard to leave this room today without some repercussion. Cecil stood before the King and kneeled, awaiting his command.  
  
"Well done, Cecil. So, where is the crystal?" the King eagerly asked.  
  
"My lord, I have it." Cecil pulled the luminescent object from his satchel and held it before the King. Beigan quickly walked up to Cecil and took it from his hands. He gave Cecil a smirk, a cocky little smile that would've given Cecil plenty of reason to knock his teeth in had he been paying attention. But Cecil had his eyes on the King, never taking them off of him. He thought he could almost see a recognizable difference in him. What it was he could not figure out at the moment.  
  
"It appears to be genuine," Beigan said at the King's side once again.  
  
"It's beautiful. It is the crystal of water," the stated as he examined it from top to bottom and all the way around. He soon found approval in Cecil's work, "You may leave, Cecil."  
  
Cecil stood up and began to walk out of the throne room. But something stopped him. He knew he couldn't walk out that door without saying something, anything. There were matters here that needed to be resolved and running away wasn't going to resolve anything. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
'Here goes nothing'  
  
"Your Majesty..." Cecil broke into the King and Beigan's conversation over the crystal. They both turned, almost startled at the sound of Cecil's voice.  
  
"Wh...What is it?!" they both said almost in unison.  
  
"Your Majesty," Cecil could feel his stomach doing flips as he started to do what he had thought about doing this whole time, "We do not understand your motives. Why is it you need the crystals? Was it because the Mysidians were becoming a threat? If so they why didn't they resist?" Cecil didn't even give the King time to answer, but then Cecil wasn't sure if he even wanted to hear an answer at this point, "We do not understand why innocent bystanders had to die. Some have even wondered if your actions are..." He could feel the knot getting tighter in his stomach, "...altogether..." this was it, no turning back, "...honorable." Cecil couldn't believe the words actually left his mouth. He couldn't even imagine what the King was thinking and he wasn't really sure if he wanted to know. The look on his face gave the impression that he was about to unleash hell.  
  
"So you distrust your own King, Cecil?!" The King's voice boomed with a fury Cecil hadn't heard in years.   
  
"No I...I didn't mean that..." Cecil had trouble trying to explain, mostly because there really was no explanation for it. The King's eyes burned holes through Cecil's head and the thoughts almost seemed to show themselves as if in plain view.   
  
"Did you think that I knew nothing about your true feelings?" Cecil was caught, there was no way out. He wanted to pick up all his thoughts and leave, but it would do no good now, "To think that I took you in and raised you just like my own son, and trained you nonetheless. Now, not even you can trust me... I can no longer entrust you with the command of the Red Wings. As of now you are relieved of your post."  
  
"Your Majesty..."The words hit like iron swords through his chest as Cecil's eyes went wide with disbelief. The Red Wings, what he had worked so hard for, were no longer under his command. Just like that...it was over. How could the King do something so drastic? Cecil was so overcome with the nihilism of it all that he walked forward in denial as if to ask him to make sure he didn't say that. The two guards at the King's side quickly stepped forward and stopped Cecil from going any further. Cecil tried to resist, but they kept him back with little effort.  
  
"Your new charge is to eliminate the Phantom Beasts that haunt the upper valley." the King ordered after him as the guards started pushing him towards the door. Before they reached it, it swung open and a knight, a dragoon as a matter of fact, walked in to offer Cecil support.  
  
"Please wait..." he tried, "Cecil wasn't..."  
  
"Kain," the King cut in, "if you're so worried about Cecil, then you may go with him."  
  
"But Your Majesty," Cecil tried once more to get the King to hear him out. It was too late. The King was already in no mood to hear anything else. He was furious. He got up from his throne and marched up just behind the guards.  
  
"I have nothing more to say. Here, take this ring and go."  
  
The King handed Cecil a gold ring with a dark red jewel placed on top of it. It had some kind of inscription on the inside of the ring, but Cecil was no Mage and could not read it. It was very warm, as if had been made no more than a few hours ago. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with it, but it was the King's orders. The guards escorted Cecil and Kain out into the main hall. They stood, almost defiantly, facing the door back into the throne room but they soon realized how powerless they were, at least Cecil did.  
  
"Sorry for getting you mixed up in all this, Kain." Cecil's face was grave and didn't bring any comfort to his friend staring back at him. Kain tried to lighten him up with a smile.  
  
"Don't worry. Once we finish this next job the King will surely forgive you and you will be back in the air with the Red Wings." Cecil didn't say a word. Kain was almost getting depressed just looking at him. He decided that sleep was what he really needed, "You've had a long day. Leave all the preparations to me, and go get some rest."  
  
Kain walked away to start planning for what Cecil hoped to be the redeeming factor in his career. Cecil stood in the main hall for a moment as all the mental havoc sank in. It was the only thing his dark helmet couldn't protect him from, although he wished it could. He was about ready to just crawl up to his room and stay there for a good while, maybe forever. He made his way towards the north-west tower where his quarters were. As he walked down a hall he heard a voice call his name. A voice that sounded so sweet at the moment, compared to the thunderous boom of the King which was still ringing in his ear. Cecil turned to see the beautiful figure of the woman named Rosa. She was a healer, and a powerful one at that. She wore decorative gold and bronze body armor that covered as much as a one-piece bathing suit would, along with the traditional white robe of a healer. She was stunning. They had known each other since they were young, but only recently had they discovered that their bond ran deeper. They had been dating for a few months now.  
  
"Cecil. Thank God you're alright," Cecil wanted to be happy that he was seeing her, but he face wouldn't move from its solemn position. The King's words had hit harder than he thought, "Your mission was so sudden, I was worried."   
  
"We were all right. We couldn't get hurt by a bunch of Magicians who didn't even resist." The words were cold and to the point. Not exactly how Cecil wanted them to come out, but there they were. Rosa could tell he was bothered by something that she didn't understand at the moment, so she backed off.  
  
"I'll come to your room tonight, ok?" she informed the dark knight before her. She wanted to find out what had happened under all that dark armor. She knew something troubled him and it was even more apparent when Cecil didn't even answer her. He just nodded his head and turned for the door. She didn't want to dig any deeper at this point and so she turned and walked off as well.  
  
As Cecil was about to make his way into the tower he heard another voice calling out to him. It was the raspy old voice that he knew too well. It was Cid, the head engineer for Baron. He wasn't much for looks with his big bushy beard and his engineer clothing topped with the goggles over his eyes that made him look more peculiar than anything. Cid came over and immediately started chatting with him about the mission and the airships, they were his pride and joy.  
  
"Your back, Cecil. Rosa's been worried," Cecil already knew all about that, but he let the engineer finish,"If you make her cry, I won't forgive you. By the way, how are my lovely airships doing? I don't want your crewmen abusing them," even Cid could tell something was wrong with me at this point,"Hey, what's with the face?"  
  
"To tell the truth, Cid..." Cecil started explaining all about the mission and how he confronted the King about it as well as his relief of duty from the Red Wings. Cid went nuts.  
  
"What? Nobody besides you could command the Red Wings. Jeez, what's with His Majesty recently? He keeps telling me to make a new model of airship, but I don't want to turn the airships into war machines. Now he tells you to go hunt Phantom Beasts? The townspeople are all confused, not to mention me. In any case, you be careful. You'll kill those beasts with your dark sword, no sweat. Now I'm going home. I've been working a lot and my daughter is giving me hell about it."  
  
With that said, Cid made his exit and Cecil was finally allowed to go to his room. He had never had such a hard time just getting some rest. It was like the day was out to get him. He finally trudged up the stairs where his maid was waiting to greet him before he went to bed.  
  
"I hear you're heading out tomorrow. You're bed is ready. Good night"  
  
Cecil didn't even hear her. He just kept moving forward as soon as she moved out of the way. He climbed the small flight of stairs to his room and shed his armor immediately falling into his bed afterwards. As he lay on the soft sheets he could almost feel the pain and fatigue lifting off of his body. It was a surreal feeling that he hadn't experienced in a while. He could almost fall sound asleep if the nagging thoughts of the King and his outrageous reaction could be peeled off of his brain. They wouldn't let go. If he hadn't been so tired he would toss and turn, but that wasn't going to happen. He started thinking even more about the King's orders and about the mission today. Things still didn't seem right in his mind. He wanted answers, but none presented themselves to him.  
  
"Why is His Majesty behaving this way? As a knight he was known for his kindness and valor," Cecil exhaustion led to him to the point of talking to himself to better understand his thoughts, "But now...Mysidia's crystal...is it something so necessary that we must take it by force from innocent villagers? To think that we could do such a thing, even under orders." Questions kept pouring like a leaky faucet, no matter how hard you turn the knob it keeps dripping. As so was the mind of this dark knight. The water kept drip, drip, dripping in his mind, until something plugged it up. Her voice.  
  
"Cecil," her voice was so pure that it made him want to stop thinking about everything else. But he was afraid that she might see the pain he had been trying to hide. He turned away from her, facing the wall, "What happened? One second you're being sent to Mysidia, the next you're being sent to kill some ghastly monsters. And you've been acting strange since you came back."  
  
"No. It's nothing," Cecil replied, still facing the wall.  
  
"Then please don't look away..." the voice so sweet that it pulled at his heart, made him want to pour it out to her, tell her everything. He rolled over and met her eyes, those beautiful eyes that caught the candle light so perfect. She looked angelic.  
  
"In Mysidia..." Cecil was starting to open up. He didn't know why, but he was, "I killed innocent people, plundered their village, and stole their crystal. All for what? Why did I do such a thing?" Cecil knew she didn't have the answers, but no one ever did. He simply felt at ease to ask her, "It's as if my heart has become as dark as my armor."  
  
"You're not like that," Rosa said, kind of taken aback by his words. She had known him for too long to hear him say such things.  
  
"I'm just a spineless dark knight, just a pawn of the King..." the more he said it the more realistic it seemed to him. He started to see what he had become.  
  
"The Cecil I know would never whimper like that," Rosa said as if to straighten him out of this tantrum he was going through, "Not the Cecil I love," that caught his attention and he looked at her as she gazed deeply into his eyes as if she were searching for the Cecil she knew. He felt ashamed, "You're going to mist tomorrow right? If anything happens to you, I..."  
  
Cecil jumped out of his bed and stood face to face with her, looking her in the eye with a deep passion he had held for too long. He wanted to hold her, love her like they would any other night, but it was different tonight.   
  
"Kain is coming with me," is all he could say to her. He reached out and held her close. They embraced for a few moments, but to Cecil it felt like eternity. That's how it always felt when he was with her. He loved her so very much, but he was so tied up in his own guilt that it suppressed it all. He kissed her forhead before saying good night. She made her way to the stairs leading back down the tower. As she took the first step she stopped and turned back.  
  
"Be careful, for my sake," as fast as the words hit his ears she was gone. And he was alone with his thoughts again. Sleep was not coming easy tonight.  
  
The next morning, Cecil and Kain met in the main hall in front of the gates leading out into the wilderness. The Dragoon was decked out in his battle attire. His armor was the color of the sea, his helmet shaped like a dragon's mouth devouring his head, wings extending from his back so gracefully that he looked fierce and delicate at the same time. A spear was placed in the fold of the left wing for easy access during battle. He had made all the necessary preparations for their journey, leaving Cecil to his much needed rest. Everything was ready. The path was laid before them, and they were prepared to walk it.  
  
"Are you ready?" Kain asked the rejuvenated dark knight.  
  
"I'm ready!" Cecil answered with a smile and a nod, "Let's do this!"  
  
As the two warriors valiently marched out the gates, the soldiers bowing and wishing them the best of luck, they took their first steps into what was going to be the greatest journey of their lives. 


	2. Rydia, Child of Mist

*II*  
  
- Rydia, Child of Mist -  
  
________________________  
  
Thus, the Dark Knight Cecil  
  
was stipped of him command of  
  
the Red Wings. He and the   
  
Dragoon Kain were ordered to  
  
journey to Mist, a provincial  
  
village which lay beyond the  
  
mountains in a valley encased   
  
by a deep fog...  
  
Airships...  
  
Flight long had been an   
  
unattainable dream of mankind.  
  
These vessels gave men the  
  
power to soar through the   
  
heavens. Soon, like all of  
  
mankind's gifts, it became a   
  
tool of greed.  
  
The country of Baron became the  
  
world's strongest military power  
  
through their airships,   
  
the Red Wings...but why would  
  
such a powerful country seek  
  
out the crystals? What power do  
  
they hold? Why does mankind corrupt  
  
every realization of its dreams?   
  
The crystals shed their light silently...  
  
* * *  
  
The sun hung high in the sky, sending down its warm rays to rest on the earth. It was a pleasant day, with bright blue skys, and the sporadic clouds painted on the heavenly canvas above. The birds sang their splendid songs as they swept over the small city lying outside the castle walls. It was all so peaceful. The town was lively, the people mostly in good spirits with the exception of those who were against the King's recent actions. Cecil could hear them talking in the streets as the two knights walked through.   
  
"Why was the King teaching the Dark Sword to his men?" a grumpy old man blathered to another. The sound of armor hitting the ground caused him to hold his tongue. They turned and stared at the Dark knight as he passed them by.  
  
"What on earth was he thinking." the other returned as soon as Cecil was out of earshot.   
  
The comments never really bothered him. But as of late they seemed to break his skin, singeing his insides, leaving a throbbing pang of worthlessness. He didn't blame them. He sometimes wished he hadn't taken the Dark Sword, but it wasn't the way it had come to be. He had to live with his choice. Kain noticed Cecil seemed a bit distressed.  
  
"Don't mind them. They don't know anything about what they say," Kain said, trying to give his friend a kind word to lift his chin up. Cecil looked at him and broke into a smile.  
  
"I know..." Cecil seemed to trail off as he turned his head forward to find himself face to face with an old woman wearing a long purple cloak. Her hair was dark which betrayed her age as her face was clearly worn to its limits. She had to be in her seventies, but she stood firm in front of the dark knight as if he were nothing more than a small child. By the look of her, she didn't seem to happy with him at all.   
  
"You two. You're the ones going to Mist aren't you." she seemed to read them like an open book. The news traveled fast in this town.  
  
"Mind your place woman. It is not your business to know where we're going," Kain interjected. The woman didn't take her eyes of Cecil. She seemed to be scanning him, as if she could read his mind. Cecil couldn't help but stare in return. Her gaze was somewhat hypnotizing to him. She seemed...familiar. Kain was getting impatient, "Move along, you're a burden on our time."  
  
"You must not go!" the woman blurted out as they walked away. Cecil turned back to see her glaring back at him. She was serious, more so than he thought at first, "If you interfere at Mist, something horrible shall happen. There is evil following you."  
  
Cecil was a bit stunned at her words. They continued to lock eyes until Kain grabbed his shoulder, disrupting the connection. Cecil turned back around and continued on with his partner. He pondered about what the old lady had said, and why she seemed so familiar. It was something tucked away in his mind that if only he could...he had it. He remembered where he had seen her before. Rosa had told him about a strange old woman in the town that claimed she could foresee the many things to come of the future. But as far as Rosa remembered the woman had never made an accurate prediction. She even showed Cecil the old woman one day when they were walking through town together. She was senile, Rosa had told him that day.   
  
"Some people should be kept indoors," Kain muttered in a joking fashion, putting a hand on Cecil's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah," Cecil agreed letting a small laugh out under his breath. He brushed off the whole situation with the senile old lady and traveled on with a small spring of vigor in his step. He wasn't going to let anything get to him today, he had decided. Of course that meant avoiding certain people, like Rosa's mother who always was worried of her daughter being so close to a dark knight. She was kind to him, but was always telling him not to get Rosa caught up in any trouble. Cecil always took it lightly. She was simply looking out for her only child.   
  
Cid's house was nearby and it reminded Cecil of how short he was with him the day before. He felt like he should atleast say something before heading out for who knows how long. Kain agreed to wait for him, he would go get some items at the shop and wait for him at the gates.  
  
Cecil knocked on the door and waited patiently for an answer. He could hear footsteps walking back and forth a few times before heading for the door. A beautiful young woman opened the door, apron on, hair tied back and ladle in hand. It was Cid's daughter. She was cooking for her father, if he ever woke up. He had been asleep all day, exhausted by his days of non-stop work in the castle.  
  
"Oh Cecil, please come in," the lady invited. Cecil kindly accepted. It was a fine house, quite large compared to the others in town and it had that homey feeling that Cecil's room in the castle seemed to lack. The smell of hot soup cooking over the fire grabbed Cecil's nose, enticing him to come closer. She certainly knew how to take care of her father. He was a lucky man. She gave him a seat where they could talk while she continued her cooking, "So what brings you here?"  
  
"I came in hopes that I could talk to Cid," Cecil replied. As if on cue, Cid snored in the most aweful sounding way, loud enough to be heard across the house. Cecil cracked a smile, "But I can see that I've come at a bad time."  
  
"Yeah," she followed, laughing a bit herself, "Dad pulled another all-nighter! He still thinks he's young."  
  
"He's got so much energy," Cecil commented, "I don't see where he get's it all from. He looks as if he should fall over dead from all the work he does. But he does it, sure enough."  
  
"Cecil you need to talk to him," the lady commanded back at him, "He can't keep doing this. Surely you know it's not good for him."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Cecil conceded, "I'll try. But you know how he is."  
  
"Thank you, Cecil," she kindly replied. She finished cutting up some vegetables and added them to the boiling brew in the hearth. She turned back to him with a surprisingly rueful look, "Cecil, I heard about what happened yesterday. Dad told me that you had been relieved of your command of the Red Wings. He said you were devastated, the worst he'd ever seen you. I'm truly sorry that had to happen."  
  
"It's okay, really," Cecil was trying to brush it off. He didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him. Pity wasn't something he accepted very well. As a knight he had to stand strong in any situation. But he made conversation for the sake that it was Cid's family, "It was over something I felt was wrong, and I was punished for it. I'll just have to show the King again that I am strong enough to lead."  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't your fault. Everyone in town is grumbling about the soldiers and the King even though there are plenty of good people like you," she reassured him, "Dad is always arguing with the townspeople about that."  
  
That made Cecil feel a little better, knowing that Cid was sticking up for him in the town. It felt good to have support. Cecil was smiling at the thought of Cid telling someone off. In the silent moment that ensued, Cecil was reminded that he had a job to do. He rose from his seat and placed it back where it was before.  
  
"I really should be going. I have work to do," Cecil told the young woman, now stirring her stew. The smell was telling him to stay, but he knew this was no time to think with his stomach, "Tell Cid I stopped by and I'll see him in a few days when I return."  
  
"I will, and thanks for coming. It's always a pleasure to have your company."  
  
Cecil let himself out and made his way to the open gates at the the south side of the town walls, where Kain awaited, leaning against the wall with a pouch full of items. He certainly knew how to prepare. He lifted his head as he noticed Cecil approaching and stood up to meet him. They were about to head out when Cecil noticed something.  
  
"Um, Kain? How are we going to get to the Mist valley without a chocobo? I don't plan on this being a week long excursion," Cecil inquired, a bit disturbed that Kain had not already taken care of it.  
  
"Well...you see...unfortunately, the King dispatched some riders this morning to scout the northern woods and there were none left for us to take," Kain reluctantly answered, "We'll have to catch one in the forest they nest in to the south."  
  
Cecil released a sigh of dread. He hated catching chocobos. Even though he had been trained during his younger years in dealing with wild chocobos, his least favorite part was catching them. Painful memories of being dragged along the ground while trying to hold on, only to get plowed into something hard when it turned. He never wanted to do that again. But there was no choice now. They had to do it. And so they headed south.  
  
* * *  
  
The two knights quietly crept through the circular forest. Though their armor was prone to noise, they did good of keeping themselves silent. There was a small clearing in the middle of the forest where they usually gathered in flocks. Taking care to not make any noise, they stepped up to the tall grass to see...nothing. There was nothing there. Kain and Cecil looked at each other in disbelief. There were always chocobos wandering through here. Something fell out of a tree behind them and hit the ground, making just enough noise to wake up a sleeping chocobo. It picked its head up over the tall grass to look. The knights stood motionless, like statues. They didn't even breath for fear that it might see them and start running. When it put its head back down, they released the air from their aching lungs. Cecil had a plan now.  
  
"What do we do?" Kain asked, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
"Alright, I want you to stay here. I'm going to sneak up on that one," Cecil whispered back, "When I get it settled you come over and jump on."   
  
Kain nodded his approval and Cecil started tip-toeing towards the sleeping bird. He still couldn't see it, only going on where he remembered it poking its head up from. He tried to stay low in the grass in case it woke up again and looked for him. He started to make out the big yellow body lying in the thick grass. With its head tucked under its body, he couldn't tell which end to jump on. He was a little nervous, but he quickly made his move. With a single bound he landed on top of the bird. He picked the wrong end. It immediately slid out from under him and started running. Cecil was quick enough to grab its tail, but it only resulted in being dragged through the grass and into the woods. Cecil tried climbing up onto the chocobo with all his strength, slowly making his way to sit on it. After running into a few trees he finally got on top of the chocobo grabbing the base of its neck for support, and with his thighs resting on its side he tucked his calfs under its wings and squeezed. The bird immediately started slowing down until it came to a stop. Cecil was sweating profusely and breathing so hard that he had to wait before guiding the chocobo back to where Kain was waiting.  
  
When he got back, Kain couldn't help but laugh. He tried to keep it in, but that just made it worse. He completely busted out in laughter, having to hold himself up with a nearby tree to keep from falling over. Cecil was covered with dirt, with grass and twigs sticking out of the cracks inbetween the plates of his armor. He was not amused.  
  
"Oh man. You should've seen yourself," Kain managed through the hysterical fit he was going through. He eventually came to a calmer state, just chuckling a little bit every few seconds, wiping the tears from his eyes. Cecil had the look of the devil as he stared at his friend, who found it so amusing that he had just been dragged through the forest by an overgrown bird. Kain took another look at him and almost started laughing again, "You look like you could go for another round."  
  
"Shut up, and get on," Cecil grumbled. He was in no mood for all this. Kain finally composed himself.  
  
"Yes, sir," Kain said still smiling and shaking his head. He hoped on behind Cecil and didn't even get a chance to grab onto anything before Cecil made the chocobo start to spirit. Kain had no where to go but off the back of the chocobo, flipping over and landing on his back. Cecil brought it around to stand over Kain, with a smile from ear to ear. Kain, despite the pain shooting down his back, could only smile back and laugh.  
  
* * *  
  
The wind blew fast in their faces as the chocobo raced towards the Mist valley. The desert sands were calm today, leaving a beautiful stretch of ripples over the dunes. But the beauty was where the good things ended. The desert was a dangerous place in the Baron country. Sand storms could kill and man if he were caught walking through. Most people took chocobos in order to cross it quickly, but also to avoid the other terror of the desert. The monsters. They were probably the nastiest creatures found in the land. Giant worms that came up out of the ground, or huge sand moths that could eat a person whole. It was not a friendly place.   
  
As the end of the desert came into view, they saw the river they would have to cross in order to reach the valley. Cecil decided to stop and let the chocobo have a drink from the river before they went any further. After it had enough, they crossed the bridge and went into the forest that came just before the Mist valley. The chocobo trotted through as quickly as possible. The sounds of the creatures hiding in the trees obviously making it on edge. Cecil squeezed a little harder to make sure it would not bolt and leave them on their backs, stranded in the forest.   
  
Suddenly, something jumped out of nowhere, sending the chocobo into a tantrum. It leaped up into the air, and as soon as its feet touched the ground it was off. Cecil and Kain couldn't hold on and were thrown to the ground. They watched it run away, along with their hopes of having a short trip. They stood up to see what had caused the stir and found themselves surrounded by small woodland creatures. They were Imps, probably the weakest monsters in the land, but when gathered in numbers they could be most aggravating. They started to close in on the two knights who moved to stand back to back. Cecil went for his sword and drew it out slowly, the dark blade pulsing with power. Kain reached for his spear and freed it from its hold under his wing.  
  
The first to attack came after Cecil, who quickly moved to run it through. It sat on his blade for a second before dissipating. Another coming at his back was taken down by Kain's spear. They all started in now, Cecil and Kain swinging and stabbing at anything that moved. One took a spear through the head while another tried to jump Kain from behind. Using the skills given him as a Dragoon, he leapt into the air as if he weighed nothing and, using the wings of his armor, controlled his decent to drop himself ontop of the unsuspecting Imp, driving his spear through its back. He turned to see Cecil fending off a wall of the things, hacking them to pieces. There still seemed to be so many of them. Cecil jumped back to where Kain was standing, facing still so many of the creatures.  
  
"There are too many of them," Kain declared.  
  
"Watch this," Cecil replied. He moved himself into a stance, holding his sword back as if to swing it like a bat. To Kain's surprise, the sword actually started glowing. A very cold, dark glow. It was if the blade itself was gathering energy. Cecil started to move, "Stand back!"  
  
In one swift move, Cecil swung the blade around a half-circle, sending a dark wave of energy streaming towards the horde of Imps. The ground rumbled and trees rocked from the force as wave ran through the forest, tearing the Imps apart, disintegrating them instantly. As the wave cleared, Cecil fell to his knees, weakened by the attack. Kain ran to him to help him up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kain asked, lifting Cecil to his feet.  
  
"Yeah. It comes with a price I guess," Cecil replied. It was the ultimate technique of the dark sword. A magic that isn't truly magic, drawing energy from the life of the sword's bearer. It wasn't something to do on a regular basis, but proved to come in handy in hazardous situations such as these.   
  
"It was a nice move. Even if it did come with a price."  
  
Cecil nodded and smiled. Quickly regaining his strength, the two walked the rest of the way through the now rather peaceful forest.   
  
As they came out to the Mist Valley, the sun began to set. The fog was light, but with the sun going down, it would be impossible to find the cave through the mountains leading to Mist. They traveled as far as they could before it got to that point.   
  
"Alright, this is as far as we can go," Cecil finally admitted, "Let's set up camp here for now."  
  
They had only brought one tent. They had hoped they would make it to Mist before sundown, but thanks to the ruckus in the woods, they would have to share it. It wasn't very big either. It would be a rough night of sleep. Kain snores.  
  
As Cecil set up the tent, Kain made the fire. They put what little food they had up to cook over the flame as they sat and watched the light dance around the fog. After the food was cooked, they devoured it quickly, leaving nothing behind. They sat back and relaxed for a while, letting the food settle before going to sleep. It was quiet in the valley. The crackle of the fire was the only sound that could be heard.  
  
"Hey Cecil," Kain interrupted the silence.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What...What happened yesterday?" Kain hesitantly asked. He was trying to tread lightly but it was something he wanted to know, "I mean...I know what happened. But what really happened? Why were you so angry?"  
  
"Well..." Cecil started, but he wasn't exactly sure how to finish, "It's just that...I..." the words were hard to find, "The fact that we had to kill innocent people for something so seemingly pointless as a crystal. It didn't make sense."  
  
"That's the story I've heard. Now tell what set you off," Kain persisted. Being Cecil's best friend he could usually get to such things in his mind. He had grown up with Cecil as a child, being taken in as an orphan by the King just the same. They were inseparable in their youth and up until they chose different paths to follow under the King. Cecil choosing the path of the Dark Knight, while Kain followed in his father's footsteps and became a Dragoon. They still remained good friends after that, but never really connected as well as they used to. This was time for them to reconnect.  
  
"The killing. The senseless killing," Cecil broke the seal, letting his mind loose, "It felt like murder. No. It WAS murder. They didn't even resist. There's no justification to what we did. I felt used...I felt helpless...I felt defeated."  
  
Kain was silent. He realized that Cecil was truly suffering over the whole situation and now he knew why. It would've affected him the same way. He didn't know exactly how Cecil felt, but how could he? He had never been given such orders before as a Dragoon. He wanted to be able to help his friend in this time, but there was nothing he could do but be silent.  
  
"We should probably get some rest," Cecil said, picking himself off the ground and preparing to go to the tent. Kain got up as well and put out the fire. They both climbed into the cramped little tent and fell fast asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, as the sun peaked over the mountain tops, the knights of Baron rose from their tent and prepared to march on. The fog was a bit thicker this morning, but visibility was still fair. After packing the tent up they started on their journey once more, searching for the Misty cave where the Phantom Beasts supposedly were lurking. After a bit of walking they came across the entrance to the cave. The knights looked at each other and nodded before they set foot within the Misty realm. The air was thick with fog inside but they could still see fairly well through the large den. It was rather cold, but it wasn't a normal feeling. It was a strange sense that sent a chill down the spine. They walked very carefully through the cavern as there were drop-off ledges and pits that could've gone on forever. There was a bridge leading across a large pit in the center and as they crossed it and strong breeze blew by them. With it came a voice.  
  
"Turn back..."  
  
As quickly as it came it was gone, as was the breeze. The mist hadn't moved at all. It struck the two as rather strange. They weren't even sure if what they had heard was a voice. But they both acknowleged it. It had to have been.  
  
"Who's there?" Cecil called out to what could only be seen as nobody. There was no answer. They stood motionless for a moment before deciding to keep going. After crossing the bring they walked until they came to the other side of the cave. They stood for a moment as to decide which way to go. Just then they felt another rush of wind. And the voice.  
  
"Leave now...!"  
  
Cecil was shocked as he saw a face form from the mist and speak those words to him. He quickly drew his sword and slashed at the apparition to no avail. The mist swirled around the blade and the face disappeared. A little startled, he took a minute before putting his sword back in its sheath. They decided to follow where the wind had come from. As they started walking, Cecil noticed something glowing in the wall. He motinoed for Kain to follow him over. When they got close enough to see what it was they drew back out of shock. In the wall was the skeleton of a fallen warrior. His bony hand grasping the vial of healing potion that would've saved his life, had he gotten the chance to drink it. Cecil reached in and grabbed it.  
  
"Could be useful. Let's just hope we don't need to use it," Cecil said. Kain nodded in agreement and they pressed on. They came to a series of ledges with steps carves into them. It looked to be the way to go. As they reached the top they saw the exit to the other side. They had made it through the cave, but they had not seen any monsters. They decided to go on and check the situation at Mist. Before they took another step towards the door the wind came again, stronger than before, pushing them back a step. The voice spoke to them once more.  
  
"You, knights of Baron. Why have you come?"  
  
"We must go to Mist. We have business there," Cecil replied.  
  
"You have no business in Mist. Turn back, or prepare yourselfs."  
  
"Show yourself!" Kain yelled after the phantom voice.  
  
"We must get to Mist. It's our duty." Cecil exclaimed.  
  
"Then you must be prepared to die."  
  
As soon as the voice was gone, the mist began to shift. It seemed to swirl around the entire cave, becoming more and more violent. It sounded like a hurricane sweeping through the walls. It was soon almost impossible to see as the fog gathered all around Cecil and Kain, enveloping them in a dense wrap of mist.   
  
"The fog is gathering..." Kain yelled over the wind, "...right in front of us!"  
  
Just as Kain realized it, the fog had come together in a single moment and the cave was silent again. The silence was soon broken as the dragon standing before them let out a tremendous roar that shook the foundation of the mountain they were within. Cecil and Kain quickly stepped back and drew their weapons. The misty white dragon stared at them, glowing green eyes raging, the horns atop its head finishing a horrifying manifestation. Mist poured from its nostrils and seeped between its razor sharp teeth. Cecil and Kain were still.  
  
"Alright, Kain. No time to waste. Attack!" Cecil gave the order as if he were leading an army against the beast. He ran the dragon full speed, Kain following close behind. As he reared back to strike, the dragon disappeared in a cloud of mist. Cecil's blade went straight to the ground, hitting nothing but air on the way down. He was stunned. The beast was gone.  
  
"Cecil, watch out!" Kain shouted. It was too little too late as the dragon's tail pounded the dark knight, sending him flying into the wall. He was hit so hard, the wall gave in around his body. He was hurt, but not dead. Kain was now trying to make a move. Following the tail he soon found the dragon, and just as Cecil had done he tried to strike it down only to come up short of nothing. The dragon had turned to mist once again and formed behind him. Before Kain could even turn around the dragon opened its mouth and roared, sending a blinding blast of cold mist at him. The blast itself sent him flying off a ledge, hitting the ground hard. The ice was frozen to his armor, luckily only striking his back. As Kain's consciousness faded in and out he could hear the horrible cry of the dragon as Cecil had come from behind and jumped it, digging his sword deep in its back. The beast writhed in agony before turning to mist once again. Cecil fell to the ground, landing on his feet. The mist had disappeared for the moment. Cecil ran to the edge of the ledge and saw Kain still fallen. He rushed down to his aid.  
  
"Kain, here take this."   
  
Cecil gave him the potion he had found in the wall. As he drank it slowly Cecil saw his eyes open wide as the energy was renewed in his body. He got up and looked around, making sure the dragon wasn't sitting behind him again. He picked up his spear and the two warriors waited for the dragon's next move.  
  
"Alright, Kain. We need to outsmart this thing," Cecil started explaining the plan, "I'm going to attack it head on. Hopefully, it will disappear as a cloud of mist. That's when I want you to do what you do best. Watch where it is going to reform and swoop down on it from above."  
  
The plan sounded good as Kain agreed. Now all they needed was the dragon. They waited for a moment, but there was nothing, not a sound, not a single movement within the cave. And then it came. The mist came up from the pit in the center and quickly formed into the dragon. It landed with a monstrous crash as the floor almost caved in under its feet, sending pieces of the floor flying into the air. It was right in front of them, but it wasn't going to wait for their attack. It immediatly opened its maw and blasted them with cold mist. They both sprang in opposite directions, barely dodging the searing blast.   
  
"Alright, Kain. Just like we planned." Cecil yelled as he ran at the beast once more. Just as it was foreseen, the dragon vanished in a cloud of mist before the sword touched its flesh. It began to move quickly. Kain hurridly ran after it, Cecil following after him. As the mist began to gather at the exit of the cave Kain jumped up as high as the ceiling would allow him and began to fly towards it. With spear held out, he found himself face to face with the dragon, the end of the spear coming out the other side of its neck. The beast began to wail, the blood gushing from the wound. Kain could not hold on and dropped, leaving his spear lodged in its neck. Cecil knew the beast could disappear again and heal as before and he quickly followed up and brought his blade just below where Kain had struck it, severing the head completely. Before the head even touched the ground, it was a pile of ashes. Kain picked up his spear, and brushed himself off.   
  
"So much for the Phantom Beast." Kain said, looking at the pile of ashes before him.  
  
"Let's hope that's the only one." Cecil replied. They looked at each other and smiled. It was a battle well fought. The mist had cleared from the cave. It looked so empty without it. There was nothing left to do except go on to Mist. It would be a great feeling to tell them that their village was now safe from the beasts that once haunted the valley. They nodded in agreement of their victory and walked out into the bright noonday sun. They could see the village a few miles away and so they marched on. As they walked they felt renewed after such a battle. It didn't even feel like that long of a walk before they finally strolled into the village. They stood and admired it for a moment. It was a wonderful little place. The small houses and building were built so elegantly, as if they were there for the sole purpose of decoration. As Cecil continued to admire the village, Kain noticed something burning in Cecil's satchel.  
  
"Cecil. Check your satchel. Something's burning a hole in it," Kain alerted the gazing knight. Cecil looked down to see a small stack of smoke rising from the bottom of his satchel. He reached in to grab whatever it was and found it to be the ring the King had given to him. It was growing hotter and glowing a deep dark shade of red.   
  
"The ring is glowing..." Cecil said, wondering what was happening to it. As soon as he finished the sentence the ring exploded in a bright flash of light. Cecil dropped at stood back, shielding his eyes from the light. When he brought his arm down, the sight he saw was enough to strike him down dead.   
  
From the ring came a raging fire, setting the entire town ablaze in an instant. It was as if the doors of hell had been opened upon the village and it had been eaten alive by the fire. Everything was red and black with fire and smoke. The reality finally sunk in as Cecil and Kain realized what was really happening here.  
  
"What the hell?! What is this?" Kain exclaimed.  
  
"Don't tell me...this is why were sent here?!" Cecil yelled, enraged at the thought that he had been used once again as a tool of murder by the King. The feeling sank deep into his heart like a knife, piercing his soul. He felt dead.  
  
"It can't be!" Kain was just as galled.  
  
"Why? WHY?!" Cecil was so filled with anger that he wanted to kill the King himself. The rage was built up so much that he thought his head would explode. But then it all disappeared...when he heard a little girl's voice.  
  
"Mommy!! No!!"  
  
Cecil, driven by a new motive, immediately went to find the girl and save her from the burning village. He saw her standing over an older woman next to a small pond in the back of the village. He walked up to her, with Kain right behind him, and kneeled down next to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Cecil asked hurridly.  
  
"No...my mom's dragon died, so she's dying, too" the little girl managed to choke out between her tears. She was weeping heavily, her shirt soaked with tears. The fact that her mom had died because of him never even occurred to him until Kain put a hand on his shoulder. Cecil rose up to meet him.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Cecil. Her mother's dragon. We killed a dragon back in the caves. I think we have inadvertently caused her mother's death." Kain explained.  
  
"What?!" Cecil shouted in disbelief  
  
"In fact I'm sure of it. I've heard of these people. They're called summoners. They have to the power to call monsters at their will." Kain went on.   
  
"No..." the thought of it sinking in as Cecil started speaking, half in denial, half in disbelief, "...it can't be that us defeating that dragon caused this girl's mother to die!"  
  
"You killed mom's dragon?!" the girl had overheard them talking. Her eyes still gushing, even more so now that she had heard the words come from their mouths.  
  
"We didn't know!!" Cecil was quick to try to explain. But what was there to explain. He killed her mother. She started to back off, afraid of what they might do to her as well. Kain grabbed Cecil before he went to try and keep the girl from running away.  
  
"Cecil. Under our orders we have no choice but to eliminate all the summoners. Including this little girl." Kain's words struck a nerve in Cecil's system. It was the worst thing he had ever heard him say.  
  
"Are you kidding? She's just a child!!" Cecil shouted, infuriated by Kain's words.  
  
"Are you saying we should defy the King? We'll be executed for treason."  
  
"If the King expects us to murder like this then I have no intention of following him. I renounce all loyalty to the King." Cecil declared, a flare of vigor in his words that seemed to flow from his mouth so easily that it was as if they were waiting to come out all along.  
  
"Then we must fight Baron!" Kain came in with the same resolve as his partner. Cecil's face brightened a little as he knew his life-long friend would not let him down at this point, "But we must find help. Baron is the strongest military power in the world. We must enlist the aid of other countries. But for now we must escape this burning village. What of the girl?"  
  
"Only one choice. She comes with us."  
  
They both looked at the girl who was still cowering behind the body of her mother. Not sure what she was going to do about the knights who had destroyed everything she had and were now trying to take her away.   
  
"Come on. It's dangerous here. Come with us." Cecil tried convincing the child.  
  
"NO!!!" the child screamed at him.  
  
"We have no choice," Kain broke in, "We'll have to forcer her to come with us."  
  
Cecil and Kain started walking towards her in an attempt to restrain her and take her to safety. She backed off quickly, keeping them at a distance.  
  
"Don't come any closer!!"   
  
"Wait!!"  
  
The girl suddenly became enraged. Her eyes so full of tears they seemed to glow against the light of the fire. Her soul was as heated as the flames tearing down her home. Cecil and Kain were stunned into a motionless state. They could actually see her body starting to glow as well as her eyes. As the building they wer standing next to collapsed, so did her restraint. The light around her suddenly exploded into a swirling mass of energy, the ground beneath her feet sinking, the wind blowing violently in all directions. The two knights took a few steps back in shock, and possibly fear. She seemed as if she would explode.  
  
"I can't stand it! I hate you!! I hate you all!!" her terrifying scream pierced the air and shattered what was left of her gentle nature. Her hands flew out in front of her in some strange stance neither Cecil nor Kain had ever seen before. A small ball of energy formed in her hands and then shot into the ground in front of her. The energy around her faded but she still stood their glowing. And then, the ground began to shake as if the earth would fall apart beneath them. The ground began to swell where the ball of energy had hit. It got bigger and bigger, until a giant hand erupted from its peak. The hand grabbed the earth and lifted what was to be a 20 ft. tall giant. A Titan. It stared down at the two warriors before it, who could only look on in fear. The Titan raised a fist and slammed it into the ground, sending a tremendous ripple through the land. And then the ground split completely, the crack running directly between Cecil and Kain. And the land rose up so fast that they were thrown to the ground. Earth collapsing over earth. The ground didn't seem to stop. And then there was darkness. It was over.   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
It hurt. It hurt so bad. The pain in his body was like he had never felt before. He wish he hadn't come to, so he wouldn't have to feel this pain. He slowly opened his eyes, his focus slowly coming as well. He could make out a figure, someone laying beside him. He slowly made out the short green hair, the small child size body, the clothes that any normal child would wear. It was her. The little girl from the village. He couldn't believe it, she was still alive. Of course he was just as surprised to find he was still alive as well. But now he had a reason to get up. Taking all the strength he had left, he pushed himself up onto his knees and then to his feet. He looked around to get his bearings straight. He noticed that the village of Mist was gone, and in its place a new chain of mountains. The girl had really done a number with her powers. He had never seen anything so incredible. No magic he had ever seen do such a thing. He wondered where such a little girl got such tremendous power. He kneeled down to her unconscious body.  
  
"The girl seems to still be alive," he said to himself, checking over her to make sure there were no major wounds. He suddenly realized, so wrapped up in the girl's well being, that Kain was missing. He looked around again, but found no trace of him, "Kain!!!" he tried yelling, but got no answer besides the echo of his own voice, "Kain, where are you!!!" he tried again, but to no return of his friend's call.   
  
'I can't stay her forever, I have to get her out of here. Kain, please be alive.'  
  
Cecil kneeled down and picked up the body of the little girl that nearly killed him. He realized how close he came to death at the hands of a girl no more than 8 years old. He took her to the closest place he could find which wasn't very close at all. Crossing the Kaipo desert to the town which lies on the oasis sitting in the middle of it. Cecil wanted to stop and collaspe every second of it, but the thought of the girl's death drove him on. He would not stop until she was safe somewhere getting rest. As he struggled into the town of Kaipo he looked for the nearest Inn and walked straight in. As he came in holding the poor child in his arms, the Innkeeper immediately sent them to a room, no charge. Cecil got her to a bed as quickly as possible, tucking her in as if she were his own. After making sure she was comfortable, Cecil removed his armor and laid it on a table across the room. He took his sword, however, and slipped it under the mattress he was sleeping on. He could never trust the people at an Inn. He never did. After slipping the sword out of sight, he heard a whine from the other bed. He looked up to see the girl staring back at him. He was petrified. She looked so scared. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"You've come to..."  
  
The girl gave no reply. She simply scooted farther away from him almost falling off the other side.  
  
"You haven't told me your name yet."  
  
She still gave no reply. Her eyes so full of fear, of distrust. But she had no reason to trust him. He could find no reason for her to tell him anything.  
  
"I can't ask you to forgive me for killing your mother. But please let me protect you."  
  
The girl didn't move. Didn't say a word. Cecil just gave up. He climbed into bed and tried his best to get some sleep. His body was commanding him to sleep by this point. The pain was starting to sink in again. He closed his eyes and tried to shut it out.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, Cecil was startled by a loud banging on the door to their room. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming, but then the banging came again. And this time there was definitely somebody looking for him.  
  
"Cecil. We know you're in there!" yelled the voice of a Baron General. They banged on it one more time before busting it open. The General and three of his guards poured into the room and surrounded the beds.   
  
"We've found you, Cecil." the General proudly announced.  
  
"Wait! You don't understand..." Cecil started before the General cut him off.  
  
"King's orders. If you turn over the survivor from Mist, he will forgive your treachery. It has been deemed dangerous for the people of Mist to even exist."  
  
"What? The King has stooped so low as to kill children?"  
  
"Spare me the lecture and hand over the girl."  
  
"I refuse!"  
  
"Men!" the General motioned for the soldiers to attack. They drew their swords and advanced on what they thought to be an unarmed knight. But Cecil quickly reached for his sword under the mattress and met them with his dark blade. Leaving them all dead on the floor. He turned his glance to the General who was shaking in his boots. He looked to the door and quickly made his escape. Cecil quickly hid the bodies of the fallen soldiers, hoping the Innkeeper wouldn't notice anything. But then again the blood on the floor might give it away. And the broken door might be suspicious. Cecil was toiling over what he was going to do with this. His mind cluttered with the mess of this trouble he had gotten himself into. He didn't want to do anything besides sleep right now. It was bad enough that Baron followed him all the way to Kaipo and decided foolishly to send a few guards. Cecil was about to start cleaning up when he heard the little girl say something. He had forgotten that she had probably been awoken as well when the guards came. He turned towards her bed to see if she was really awake. She was. She was sitting up in bed, staring at him, a look of sorrow draped down her face.   
  
"I'm sorry..." she said. Her voice still timid and weak, "...this is all my fault."  
  
He couldn't believe the child was apologizing to him. After all he had done to her, burn down her home, kill her mother. How could she possibly apologize for something like this.  
  
"I should be the one apologizing. What I did should not be forgotten."  
  
"But...you protected me."  
  
Was that it? He had told her he would protect her and he did. He saved her from death. At her age it seemed as if it were the biggest thing in the world. He could see it in her eyes, she was beginning to trust him.   
  
"My name is..." she hesitated. Cecil couldn't believe she was actually telling him her name. She looked down at the sheets and then back up to him, "...Rydia."  
  
What a beautiful name. Rydia. He repeated it a million times in his head. He felt like she really trusted him, even if she didn't. It was all he had wanted to hear. Just to know her name. It was enough for him. He could sleep easy tonight.  
  
"Thanks, Rydia." 


	3. The Pain of Loss

* III *  
  
- The Pain of Loss -  
  
_____________________  
  
As sleep falls,  
  
dreams arise.  
  
All he can see,  
  
are her gentle green eyes.  
  
But with a deeper look,  
  
a terrible truth lies.  
  
Look deeper still,  
  
at her soul...it cries.  
  
Her family, her home,  
  
torn away by his hand.  
  
All for a purpose,  
  
he has yet to understand.  
  
The pain of his actions,  
  
though not truly his own,  
  
still stabbing his mind.  
  
A wound needed to be sewn.  
  
Screams flood the air,  
  
the sound of so much death.  
  
Watching them fall,  
  
as they take their last breath.  
  
And a vision worse still,  
  
of her kind-hearted mother.  
  
Killed by his blade,  
  
in some form or another.  
  
All this he can see,  
  
in her gentle green eyes.  
  
A look of woe,  
  
that most certainly implies,  
  
she is shattered inside.  
  
Her well of spirit dries.  
  
As dreams fade away,  
  
dreamers arise.  
  
* * *  
  
Cecil's eyes shot open only to see his reflection in the two deep green oceans at his bedside. Her eyes looking so innocent at that moment, as if she was afraid she had made him mad by waking him up. She was tugging at his sleeve so softly, it was amazing that he had actually been stirred. It was already morning, the sun just over the distant mountains pouring in light through the window. They looked at each other for a moment before she spoke up.  
  
"Somebody's at the door," she quietly informed the awakened Cecil. He quickly rolled over and sat up, watching the door as if it were about to be busted down. He had remembered to lock the door before he went to sleep, so it was the only other way the soldiers could get in. Cecil sat motionless until he heard, not a bang, but a soft knock on the door. Cecil was thrown by the sound, as he was expecting the door to come crashing down.  
  
"Sir Cecil?!" a voice called out from behind the door. It didn't sound familiar, or even in the same accent as someone from Baron. Cecil was hesitant to act. He wondered who could possibly be looking for him that was not sent by the King, and how they could even know his name. He was unsure of what to do with the whole situation. He slowly rose out of bed, reaching under the mattress to retrieve his sword, and made his way to the door. He looked back at Rydia, who was still standing next to his bed, her hands gripping his sheets tightly. He could tell she was scared. He motioned for her to get down and hide under the bed. As soon as she was out of sight, Cecil turned back to the door and proceeded to open it. After unlocking it, he opened the door enough to see who was behind it. It was an average sized man, blonde hair, and by the looks of his dark skin he looked to be a native to the desert of Kaipo. Cecil opened it a little more to allow him to speak, keeping his sword behind the door, out of sight.   
  
"What do you want?" Cecil asked sternly.   
  
"Are you Cecil?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"You are needed at the Elder's house," the man said urgently. Cecil couldn't possibly have been more confused, "A woman from Baron stumbled into town earlier this morning. She was ill, and taken to the Elder's house where she kept calling out your name. We knew a knight from Baron was staying here and so we came for you."  
  
Cecil's eyes went wide, and his heart about jumped through his chest. There was only one person he could think of who would have come from Baron to look for him.   
  
"Rosa!" Cecil blurted out. He knew it was her, he could feel it. The thought of her being somewhere nearby was enough to make him excited, but he was worried about her even more. She was in trouble and he had to help her. He quickly turned to the bed where Rydia was hiding, "Rydia, come with me."  
  
She poked her head out from under the bed and looked at him, his eyes full of desperation. She wasted no time getting up and charging out the door with him, making sure to lock it on the way out.   
  
They bolted out of the Inn and ran to a small house in the corner of the village. The oasis was right behind it, its waters spreading across the morning horizon. The dark skinned man stopped at the door and opened it for them, stepping aside to let them in. Cecil walked in quickly and found his way to the back room where he saw the Elder and his wife standing over a bed in the corner. They turned and stepped back when they heard him, allowing him to enter. He stopped dead when he saw her, lying in bed, looking like death had come over her. He was still shocked at the sight of her, even though he knew in his heart she would be there. Finally regaining control over his legs, he rushed over to her side and took her hand. It felt hot in his palm and his fingers could feel her moist skin as her body tried to keep her cool. Something was seriously wrong. He kneeled down to try and talk to her.  
  
"Rosa," Cecil softly called to her in a hopeful attempt to get some reaction. She stirred a bit before turning her head and slowly opening her eyes. She could barely keep them half open, but she smiled at him and wrapped her fingers around his hand. Her grip was weak, she could hardly hold on to him. Cecil put both hands around hers, as if trying to give her his life, his energy, to save her. It was all he wanted to do for her.   
  
"Cecil..." her voice was frail, almost lost in the air before it even reached his ears. Cecil tuned everything out besides her voice, "Oh Cecil...Please...Don't leave me..."  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth her eyes shut and her smiled faded. Cecil was about to panic. He couldn't lose her like this. She meant more to him than anything else. At this point in his life, she was the only thing he really cared about. He wished he could just give himself for her, to breathe his life into her. He probably would've gone berserk had he not noticed she was still breathing. She was alive, but for how long he didn't want to find out.   
  
Rydia just stood in the doorway, watching Cecil at Rosa's side. Watching the man that had destroyed her life, yet saved it at the same time. She saw a man who couldn't possibly be evil, for evil could never bear love. She was starting to see that he truly cared for Rosa, and that he could lose her, just like she lost her family. It tugged at something in her heart. She wanted to walk over and console him, to show him that she cared, too. But at the same time she didn't want to interfere. So she simply stood and watched.  
  
"The girl collapsed right outside the village," the Elder's wife began to explain. Cecil turned his attention to her, still holding Rosa's hand, "She was delirious with fever, something common with those who wander the desert without proper knowledge of it. She kept calling out the name Cecil. I guess that's you."  
  
"Yes. But what exactly does she have?" Cecil asked. He seemed determined to find a way to bring her back. If it was there, he was going to do it.  
  
"Desert Fever," the Elder broke in. Cecil turned to him. The Elder, wearing his red cloak and matching cone-shaped hat, walked up next to Cecil, placing his hand on Rosa's forehead, "It's not something extremely rare, but it is extremely dangerous."  
  
"It happens when the mist of the valley comes thick off the mountains early in the morning and sometimes late at night," the Elder's wife said, "When the mist hits the sands of Kaipo it reacts, creating a virulent air. If too much is taken in by a person, it leads to Desert Fever. It doesn't reach the village, but if someone were to come from the Mist Valley, they would surely get it."  
  
Cecil knew that's where she had come from. It was the only way to get to Kaipo from Baron except by air. She must have run into the poisonous fog this morning. It was starting to make sense, but there was only one thing he needed to know.  
  
"Is there a cure?" Cecil asked, that bit of hope in his voice.  
  
"There is," the Elder replied. Cecil was relieved as the old man went on, "In order to cure Desert Fever you need the Sandruby, an elusive gem found only in the Antlion's lair. It's in a cave north-east of here, through the underground pass and past the kingdom of Damcyan."  
  
That was all Cecil needed to know. He turned back to Rosa one more time. She looked peaceful now, like she knew that he would save her. And he would. He could do nothing less. He stood up and leaned over to kiss her forehead as he placed her hand back down on the bed.   
  
"I'll be back soon, Rosa. Wait for me," Cecil said to her as if she could hear him. For a second he thought she had as she almost seemed to smile. He didn't want to leave her side, but to save her life he would cross oceans, mountains, valleys, anything. And so he had to make this journey. He turned to the Elder and his wife, now standing next to each other, "Thank you for taking care of her. I'll be back as soon as I can with the Sandruby. I trust you'll know what to do with it."  
  
"Yes, but you should hurry. She hasn't had it for very long, but some do not last even a day with the fever." the Elder said.   
  
"We will continue to tend to her until you return," his wife reassured him.  
  
"Thank you," Cecil replied, quickly making his way out of the house and back to the Inn to get ready to go. Rydia was right behind him.  
  
When they got back to their room, Cecil immediately grabbed his armor and started putting it on. He was prepared to do what it took to get this done. Rydia was sitting on the bed watching him quickly slapping everything together, he had done it so much he could do it faster than most people could think. She wanted to say something to him. Something to make him feel better, something to lift his spirits.   
  
"I want to help," Rydia declared to the dark knight standing before her, fully equipped with his armor except for his helmet. Cecil wasn't really expecting her to say something like that. He looked at her to see if she was serious. Her eye's said that she was.  
  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea. You should stay with the Elder, you'll be safe there." Cecil tried to talk her out of it.  
  
"No. You helped me. Now it's my turn to help you." The seriousness in her voice caught Cecil off-guard. She was convinced that she could help him, "I know basic spells in white and black magic. Mom's been teaching me for a while."  
  
"Listen, Rydia. I know you're powerful. I've witnessed it first hand, but..." Cecil started to tell her, but he was interrupted by the little green haired girl who had now jumped off the bed and was standing firm, still staring him in the eye.  
  
"I don't want to hear it. Please, just take me with you. You won't be sorry." she laid it out to him. Cecil knew he wasn't going to win this one. It was times like these that he wished he was a better negotiator. But she was powerful, and perhaps useful. Cecil finally conceded.  
  
"Alright. You can come," Cecil told the girl, who immediately sprang to life, jumping up and down, full of happiness. Cecil sighed and shook his head. After she calmed down he asked her, "Do you know how to use any weapons? Or do you rely on your magic?"  
  
"I started learning how to use a bow and arrow a few weeks ago, but I'm not very good at it," she confessed.   
  
"Well, I suppose it would be good for you to have another form of protection," Cecil agreed to himself, "Your magic might not always be able to save you."  
  
And so the two were now partners in this journey, although Cecil still was going to protect her from anything threatening her life. As they left the Inn, Cecil decided to check the armor weapons shop for something Rydia could use. The shop was very small, and the inside seemed even smaller. The weapons lining the wall were second-rate, rods and bows and the armor was all leather and iron rings. Cecil didn't have much use in a shop like this, but Rydia could definitely benefit from it. Using the gold the General left the night before, he bought her a bow and a quiver with plenty of iron arrows in it along with a leather coat for her body and an iron ring for her hand.   
  
"Here you go," Cecil said as he handed her what he had purchased, "It's not much, but it's better than nothing. The leather is pretty thick and should help against physical attack. The ring will boost your magic defenses."  
  
Cecil helped put it on as she was surely not used to wearing such things. She knew what to do with the bow and quiver, strapping it around on her back so that her hands could easily grab an arrow when needed, letting the small bow rest on her shoulder. She felt like she was ready to take on anything.  
  
As they left the shop a couple walking by stopped and started talking to them.  
  
"Are you two going to the Antlion's lair?" the woman asked.  
  
'New travels fast here as well.' Cecil thought.  
  
"Yeah!" Rydia spoke up excitedly, "We have to get the Sandruby to save our friend from the Desert Fever."  
  
"Well good luck to you," the man said, "But you might have trouble in the Underground Pass. There's an old man blocking the way through. I was trying to get to Damcyan the other day and he wouldn't let me. Said it was for my own good."  
  
"You dolt, that's the Sage, Tellah," the woman shot at the man, she turned back to Cecil and Rydia to explain, "Tellah and his daughter Anna were living here happily together, but she ran away one day. I believe she went to Damcyan. That's why Tellah is in the Underground Pass. He must be looking for her."  
  
"Don't call me a dolt!" the man retorted, not letting her get away with the insult.  
  
"If you act like a dolt, then I'm going to call you a dolt!" she yelled back. Cecil and Rydia took the opportunity to escape the scene and made their way to the open gates leading out of the village, the couple left behind still arguing with each other.  
  
As they passed through the gates, Cecil looked at the sun to get a sense of direction. Following it to point himself Northeast. When he finally looked in the direction he was pointed, he realized that it was going to be a very long trip. The sands didn't seem to stop, even at the line of mountains in the distance. The desert just kept going and going. The Underground Pass must be miles away. His heart sank as he knew there were no chocobo forests around. They would have to walk.  
  
"I can't believe this. It's going to take days just to get to the Underground Pass, not to mention to Damcyan or even the Antlions cave. It'll take even longer to get back." Cecil whined, frustrated at it all. Rydia was giggling behind him. He turned around to see what she was laughing at. She was looking right back at him, still smiling. Cecil was confused, "What's so funny?"  
  
She didn't even say anything. She just kept on smiling. Cecil thought she had gone mad, caught the Desert Fever maybe. But she then moved, losing her smile, closing her eyes, and concentrating on something very hard. Cecil was perplexed, but he soon realized what she was doing as she took the same stance as before in the village of Mist. That magic she had called on. She was doing it again. The same little ball of energy formed in the center of her outstretched hands, only this time it didn't go into the earth. Instead it turned into a flat circle, a portal, facing away from her. After the portal was created, a long, thin orange leg came out, its feet having only three toes. Then the large orange beak, then the head and the rest of the body, yellow feathers rustling as it adjusted to its new environment. When the chocobo was completely out of the portal, it closed and Rydia opened her eyes, her smile returning. She looked at Cecil with a proud look on her face. Cecil simply stared, completely dumbfounded.  
  
"I told you that you wouldn't be sorry," she reminded him. The look on his face was enough to make her start laughing again. Cecil finally snapped to his senses and picked his jaw up as it was currently hanging from his face. He walked over to the chocobo, touching it as if he were making sure it was real. Rydia walked over and stood next to him. He looked down and just smiled.  
  
"I guess you were right," Cecil admitted. Rydia beamed at the compliment. Cecil bent down to pick her up and lift her onto the chocobo's back, "We should probably get going. It will still take a while to get there."  
  
Rydia nodded in agreement and Cecil hopped on behind her. They held on tight as the chocobo took off towards the cave to the Underground Pass.  
  
* * *  
  
After a few hours they made it to the cave entrance. Cecil hopped the chocobo and helped Rydia down. When she got down she motioned with her hand, telling the chocobo that it was done and could go home. It let out a loud squawk as it disappeared in a flash of light. Cecil was still amazed at her powers. He never get used to seeing such thing.   
  
As they entered the cave, they both got a chill running down their spine. It was a lot colder in there than it was outside. They got used to the change and headed on.   
  
The Underground Pass was mostly water, with ledges and bridges connecting land. Most of the creatures living in the aqueous habitat were gentle, but monsters did roam the waters there. As they walked along ledges they could look down and see huge, evil looking fish swimming in the waters below. After a few minutes they came to a long bridge leading to the other side of the cavern. As they began to cross it, they hadn't noticed that the fish had followed them. Without warning, one jumped clear of the water and rammed into Cecil's flank, taking him over the other side with it. Cecil was quick to kill it before reaching the water, running it through with his sword. After he landed, he got up as quick as possible, knowing the rest would be on him. He saw two more coming at him under the water. He quickly thrust his sword into the first one's head, jumping out of the way of the other. It swiftly turned around and came up from behind, jumping out of the water as if it were to take his head off. Cecil immediately withdrew his sword from the carcass it was lodged in and swung it while falling back at the same time in a hopeful attempt to escape death. His blade missed, but he came out of it unscathed. The fish gone straight over him. But he knew the fish would be coming for him in another second. He stood up as fast as his legs would bring him, only to find the charred body of the fish floating in the water next to him. He looked up at Rydia, thinking she had cast a spell on it, but she wasn't looking at him. Her unsettled eyes were pointed to the other end of the bridge. Cecil followed her gaze until he saw the old man standing there, lowering his hand which had just been used to fry the monster. It probably saved his life, but Cecil couldn't hand out trust that easily. After getting out of the water, Cecil came and made sure Rydia was okay before proceeding to the end of the bridge where the old man was still standing, waiting it seemed.   
  
"Stay behind me," Cecil ordered her. She obeyed as they made their way over to him. He looked very wise and very powerful in the ways of magic. His cloak seemed to have an ancient energy within it and a cape fell behind him nearly to the ground. He was surely versed in the ways of magic. His fairly long white hair came to strange, slightly curved points at either side of his head accompanied by his white beard starting at his chin and shortly coming to a point. The wore small round glasses which made him look even older. He handled a wooden staff coming up to his waist, bizarre inscriptions all over it. Cecil approached with caution.  
  
"I don't know how to thank you for the help down there," Cecil started, still unsure if the old man was friend or foe, "Are you passing through as well?"  
  
"You wield the dark sword, do you not?" the old man asked, not even answering Cecil's question. Cecil was a bit stunned as to why someone would as him such a thing.  
  
"I do."   
  
"Then you must help me," the man pleaded. Cecil wasn't expecting to hear a request from him, "My daughter was tricked by a Bard and went off to Damcyan. I must get there as soon as possible. I sense great evil around there."  
  
Cecil remembered what the couple had told them about before they left, of a Sage that was looking for his run away daughter in the Underground Pass.   
  
"Then you are the Sage, Tellah." Cecil claimed. The old man nodded his head. It was so obvious now that Cecil was kicking himself for not noticing it earlier.  
  
"I am," Tellah confessed. He continued to explain why he needed the help of the dark sword, "I was heading to Damcyan, but there's a powerful monster up in the lake. I cannot defeat it with my magic alone, but with your dark sword, we might be able to do it," Tellah stopped when he noticed the little girl hiding behind Cecil's legs. He looked her up and down, like he was scanning her. He looked back up at Cecil, "And this girl. I sense great power within her. She is a summoner isn't she?"  
  
Cecil was baffled that he was able to tell just by looking at her. He realized that this old man's knowledge of magic had a much farther range than anticipated.   
  
"Yes, she is. How could you tell?" Cecil had to ask.  
  
"I could feel it," he explained, "She holds a magnificent energy inside of her. With the three of us, I think we have a good chance of getting through."  
  
"Alright, we will help you," Cecil agreed, "We must also get to Damcyan in order to find the Antlion's cave."   
  
"Then let's be on our way," Tellah said.  
  
They continued on together, exploring the cave, finding hidden treasures, until they came to a small room with dark wooden stakes placed in a large circle around what looked to be a round rock sticking out of the ground. When they walked within the circle, the chill they had felt before lifted from them, and a warm feeling came down upon them. It was a strange feeling, like magic of some sort. Tellah walked up to the rock in the center and turned to Cecil and Rydia as if he were about to explain what was going on.  
  
"We should rest here. Within the circle here we are protected by this magic rune I am standing on. It creates a force field that monsters cannot pass through. We should get ready for the battle that awaits us."  
  
Cecil agreed as he also needed to take off his wet armor before it began to rust. Tellah stepped down, off the rune and turned around facing it. He put his hand out as if he were to grab it, but from his fingers came a spark of energy and flames shot up from the spot. Rydia jumped back, almost terrified at the sight of the tower of flames. They died down to a small campfire and she calmed down not wanting the others to see that she was so scared. The fire kept them warm and allowed them to cook whatever food they had. After they had eaten, Rydia seemed to keel over from exhaustion. She fell fast asleep next to the fire. Cecil and Tellah as the angel-faced girl slept, her body glowing in the firelight.   
  
"Fast asleep already..." Tellah observed, "Must have been an exhausting day for one so young. Where did you find such a girl?"  
  
"She's a summoner from Mist." Cecil replied. He didn't want to go into details on exactly how or why he found her. It wasn't something the old man needed to know.  
  
"I sense great potential within her. She could become quite a gifted sorceress," Tellah said. His mood seemed to change as he looked at her even more. He saw something else in her. Something besides her great power, "Such a peaceful face..." he trailed off. Cecil almost thought he saw a tear fall beneath those small round glasses. Tellah smiled as he remembered a girl just like that, "So much like Anna when she was a child."  
  
"Anna is your daughter?" Cecil figured.  
  
"My only daughter," Tellah replied, "She eloped to Damcyan with a bard because I wouldn't consent to their marriage," Tellah stopped at the thought of her marrying that bard. He didn't want to talk about it anymore, "So why are you going to Damcyan?"  
  
"A friend of mine in Kaipo has Desert Fever," Cecil responded.  
  
"So you're after the Sandruby," Tellah foretold. After living in Kaipo for many years he knew most of the lore around there, "Without that there's not much hope. You are in a hurry as well."  
  
Cecil nodded. He looked into the fire as he started thinking. Thinking about Rosa. He wondered how she was doing back in Kaipo. He hated to have left her, but it was the only thing he could do. He hoped would still be alive when he returned. He knew she would. He would never let her go, not to something as prosaic as a fever. He thought about getting to Damcyan and finding the Antlion's cave, but he recalled what they had to do before even getting there.  
  
"What is this monster that we must face here?" Cecil asked, turning back to the old man sitting by the fire. He seemed to glow as well in the firelight, just as Rydia. It made him look a little younger, like a ghost of his former self.  
  
"It's an enormous creature with eight legs," Tellah explained, "It lives behind a great water fall, which is where the exit lies that leads to Damcyan. We must defeat it to go any further."  
  
Cecil found something odd about all of this. The old man certainly seemed powerful in the ways of magic. But the way he talked, it was like he had no power at all. He wondered what kind of monster could stand up to such magic as Tellah surely held.  
  
"Tellah, you are a sage, a sorcerer. By the looks of you it would seem you hold a vast knowledge of magic. How is it so that a monster could be so hard to defeat?" Cecil inquired.  
  
Tellah smiled a bit as he looked at the flames before him, but it soon faded as he looked at the ground. It was like he was searching for the answer himself. But he knew. It was hard for him to realize just how far he had fallen.  
  
"A long time ago, when I was young, around your age maybe, I devoted my life to learning all the magic there was to know in the world," Tellah unraveled his story, "I searched everywhere, high and low, taking rides when I could, walking when I had to. I was determined to find every spell known to man. One day I caught a ride on a ship that took me to a place where magic was ever so abundant."  
  
"Mysidia..." Cecil intervened. It was the place he hated thinking about the most. A town of magicians that couldn't resist. He remembered the Elder in the crystal room. It reminded him of Tellah in a way.  
  
"That's right," Tellah concurred, "It was there that I learned my vast knowledge of sorcery. I was taken in by the Elder there and taught along with his son. We were about the same age at that time. He's probably the Elder of the town now. We were constantly competing with each other to see who could learn more, but he always was a step ahead of me. Until one day, the Elder told us of a magic that none had dared learn. To some it was known as the forbidden magic, only sought after by those who wanted to destroy. We were told never to follow that path. But I was foolish and I wanted to know every spell, no matter the cost. I left the village of Mysidia, enraged that the Elder would not teach me any of the forbidden spells. I took the next ship out of there, leaving everyone behind. I had grown close to the Elder's son, but it didn't stop me. After a long hopeless journey I found love as I wandered through the village of Kaipo. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She made me want to forget about magic and the forbidden magic. But even after we were married, I still practiced, I still searched within myself for what I would never have. Then Anna was born. Her mother died giving birth to her so I was left to care for her. I took it as a sign to stop seeking the forbidden spells and as so stopped practicing my magic. As time went on I began to forget all that I learned and with age it only made it worse. But I was happy with Anna. She filled my life with so much more than magic ever did. I didn't care that I had forgotten it all. But now it seems that it has become a burden, for I cannot even defeat a monster like this."  
  
Cecil was amazed at the old man's story. He didn't even know such spells existed, or that he had been trained with the same Elder that now oversaw the village of Mysidia. It was all so fascinating.  
  
"I'm sorry if I've bored you with my story," Tellah apologized, taking his glasses off and wiping his eyes, "It seems a bit dreary, I guess."  
  
"No need to be sorry. It was most interesting." Cecil replied. He smiled as the Sage looked at him, sending a smile back, "We should get some rest."  
  
They agreed and settled down in suit with the sleeping angel by the fire. The sound of water drops falling into placid pools within the cave echoed throughout the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Cecil woke up a few hours later, the smell of an extiguished flame intruding his nostrils. He saw the small stack of smoke rising from the rune in front of him, and noticed that the old man was not on the other side as he was when they had gone to sleep. Cecil shot upright and looked around the room to find nothing but the little green-haired Rydia, still deep in her sleep. He didn't want to wake her, but something wasn't right, and he couldn't just leave her. He quietly moved over next to her. She was breathing so softly, she looked almost too peaceful to wake. But he softly tugged at her shoulder. Her eyes slowly opened as she took a deep breath and yawned. After rubbing her tired eyes she looked at Cecil who was getting to his feet. She stood up and looked around, also noticing that Tellah was not with them.  
  
"Where did Tellah go?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"I don't know." Cecil replied. He really didn't have an answer. The Sage just left while they were asleep, not leaving them any clue to where he had gone, "We should probably look for him, but..."  
  
He was cut short as the Sage briskly walked into the room, his head low in deep thought. When he looked up to see Cecil and Rydia awake, he sprang to life.   
  
"Good, you're awake. We must hurry, the time to strike is now!" Tellah ordered. He had been scouting ahead as they slept, finding the best path to take, and the time when monsters were least likely to attack. He stood at the door with a fierce look of determination. It inspired the other two as they quickly got prepared and headed out through the next part of the Underground Pass. It was a long journey as they climbed the mountain from the inside to an opening leading to a small flat area in the middle of the ocean of rocky peaks. The sun was already beginning its descent towards the line of alps to the west. Cecil and Rydia stopped to take a deep breath of fresh air. It was delightful feeling as their lungs took in the cool breeze floating by. The air in the cave seemed old and musty, and it was cold. The warmth of the sun on their faces seemed to rejuvinate them.   
  
"Come! We have to hurry across these flats. There is another cave we must pass through," Tellah instructed the two jubilated individuals at his side, "It is where the monster dwells."  
  
Their faces became serious as they stared ahead, knowing what was lying in wait for them. They headed across the flats to the monster's lair, taking the time as the walked to prepare their minds for battle. Tellah knew what he had to do, but Cecil and Rydia had never seen the creature before. Cecil could only go on what Tellah had told him the night before. As for Rydia, Cecil wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He would much rather her not even fight, but if the monster comes from the water, then Rydia's spells might help. After much thought, and plenty of walking, they came to the entrance of the cave. They looked at each other before entering, nodding to one another. They were ready.  
  
Inside was a lake surrounded by rock platforms, fed by an enormous waterfall cascading down from the high ceiling. One platform seemed to jut out into the lake right in front of the waterfall. Tellah quickly ran out on it, Cecil and Rydia close behind. His mind racing as he stared at the water pounding the lake in front of him. He was determined to succeed this time. He knew he could do it with the help he had gathered. He would finally find his daughter and save her from the hands of evil that he felt ever so present at Damcyan. The feeling had gotten stronger as they progressed. Something was definitely wrong there. Tellah couldn't stand the thought of his daughter being in any danger. He threw his hands up and yelled at the wall of water before him.  
  
"COME OUT BEAST!! YOUR DEATH AWAITS!!"  
  
As the words bounced off the walls of the cavern, the scene stayed still. Nothing happened. But when the last echo of his voice faded, a blast of water shot out of the waterfall, sending them back a few steps. As the water gently rained down on them, an ominous shadow could be seen behind the flowing blue curtain. The shadow kept growing as the monster advanced. Tellah was focused, a drop of nervous sweat falling from his brow. He looked at the two standing beside him, noticing the timid girl looking from behind the dark knight who was as focused, if not more, than himself. He knew that this was it, the day of reckoning had come.   
  
"Here it comes!" Tellah alerted as the tentacles began to break through the waterfall, slithering through the water, almost gliding across the lake. The head shortly following after, the horrible face of the creature breaking through, causing Rydia to gasp in fear. Its devilish eyes stared at the three standing on the rock platform, thinking just how much it wanted to eat them. Its deadly sharp teeth seemed more than enough to do the job, "This is Octomammoth!"  
  
Cecil drew his sword, though he could not go out into the lake to strike the monster, he would attack anything that came near him. It was up to Tellah and Rydia to take it down. The beast quickly moved to attack, lifting one of its arms and dropping it down on the platform. Cecil quickly pushed Rydia out of the way, barely jumping out of harm's way himself. As soon as his feet touched the floor he was after it. He managed to catch the tentacle before the monster could get it away. His sword went clean through, taking off a good portion of the arm. What was severed soon turned to ashes, but one of its other tentacles came in to replace it. Tellah quickly spat out a lightning spell, striking an appendage aimed at his head. The arm was thrown off course, crashing into a wall, but had not been destroyed. Cecil ran over to Rydia to make sure she would be safe, but the monster was aiming to crush him before he got to her. Rydia tried to warn him.  
  
"Cecil! Look out!" she screamed. But the arm was coming down to fast, Cecil could turn and watch it come at him. For a brief moment, he seriously feared for his life. Just as it seemed to hit him, it disentigrated in a flash of electricity. Cecil just blinked a few times before a looked over at Rydia who had her hands thrust forward at the spot where the tentacle had disappeared, just over his head. He wanted to smile and thank her, but the monster had its sights on her now and was trying to crush her in the same way. Cecil quickly ran to her, jumping up and slashing the arm out of the air before it touched the ground. Before Cecil even landed he was struck down with another tentacle, driven hard into the floor. Seemingly unphased he got to his feet, only to be sent into the wall behind him by the monster's forceful blows. Rydia quickly ran to him as he fell from the wall face down, unconscious. He began chanting the only cure spell she knew. She only hoped it would be enough. Tellah was fending off arms left and right, though he was weaking and the monster was coming harder and faster. His magic was not enough to destroy it, he soon realized. He was merely keeping himself from being killed, just as he had before. This situation was looking grim. Without the dark knight it was just like the other times he had battled with it. He was about to give up when Cecil returned to his side, tearing at the flailing arms of the beast. Tellah was rejuvinated with a new hope. He had an idea.  
  
"Cecil, I need you to keep it off of me for a moment." Tellah said. The dark knight said nothing, only nodded his head as he swung at an arm sweeping by. Tellah stepped back behind him and closed his eyes, bringing his hands together, creating a sphere with his fingers. He looked as if he were meditating, but he was searching. Trying to find the spells he had lost, hoping he would find the right one. Cecil and Rydia were holding off the onslaught of appendages coming at them, but Rydia grew tired quickly and had to back off. The monster saw the opportunity to take them out and lifted its remaining three tentacles, preparing to drop them, knowing Cecil alone could not stop them all. But Cecil knew he could. He stepped back into his stance, holding his sword as if it were a bat, the energy gathering within the blade glowing dark. He knew the attack wouldn't destroy them, but it would keep them from killing him. He glanced back at Tellah who was still in his meditation, which didn't give him an easy feeling.   
  
"I hope you've got something, old man!" Cecil yelled as he finished preparing his dark wave attack. The arms began to descend as Cecil turned his attention back to the battle. Tellah's eyes shot open at that very instant.  
  
"I've got it!" he proclaimed. He threw his arms up and began to chant the spell just as Cecil hurled the dark wave sending the tentacles in different directions, crashing into walls and into the lake. As the last words left the Sage's mouth, a rumble could be felt throughout the mountain as the ceiling broke open, a huge bolt of lighting swiftly coming through. It slammed into the monster's head, evaporating it almost instantaneously. As quickly as it had come, it was gone and the battle was over. Tellah fell to his knees, unable to hold himself up. He nearly collapsed, but Cecil was there to catch him. He gently set him down on the ground as Rydia slowly walked over a look of astonishment on her face. She had never seen such a powerful spell, although she had heard about them from the sorcerers in Mist. She wanted to ask him about it, but she couldn't bring herself to speak.   
  
"Are you alright?" Cecil asked the Sage, breathing heavily on the ground. Cecil was worried, but he noticed that Tellah was smiling. He knew why.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Tellah reassured him. All he was thinking about at that moment was Anna. He had destroyed the only obstacle between them and it was finally time to bring her back. Cecil looked at Rydia, who took a second to break her wonderment over Tellah's power before she looked back at him, and nodded. She knew what he was saying and kneeled down beside the Sage, putting one hand over his head and the other over his heart. She began to glow and warm yellow color as she chanted her cure spell. The glow seemed to flow through her hands into Tellah's body, healing all his wounds, and restoring his life. After she was done she took a step back as the old man sat up and looked at her. He was still smiling, but it was even bigger now.  
  
"Thank you, Rydia," Tellah said. He got to his feet still looking at her, "You are quite powerful for your age. You use your feelings to strengthen your magic. Something most still have not yet grasped. I myself haven't been able to do so recently."  
  
Rydia was overjoyed that such a knowledgeable sorcerer had given her a compliment. She gave him a big smile to thank him. Even Cecil was smiling now, seeing how happy everyone was. They had defeated the monster, after all. But they were still on a mission, and Cecil stepped in to remind them of it.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Cecil inquired from the Sage. He wasn't sure where they were going seeing as there were no doors in the cavern besides the one they came in through. Tellah turned towards the waterfall and pointed at it with his staff.  
  
"Behind that waterfall lies the door to the land of Damcyan," Tellah responded. He was getting excited just thinking about it, "We are not far at all now!"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
As they walked through the valley that would lead them to the kingdom of Damcyan, a chilled wind blew past. Tellah knew exactly what it meant...evil. His senses were getting stronger of the eminent danger on the other side of the mountains. He wanted to run, but he knew he couldn't do it. He was distracted when he noticed Rydia was staring at him. She had been ever since they left the monster's lair. It intrigued him that she seemed to be admiring him.   
  
"Is there something you wish to ask me, Rydia?"  
  
She didn't speak for a minute as she looked down, kind of ashamed that he had caught her staring, but she let it all out and went for it.  
  
"Tellah, what was that spell you used back in the cave? I've heard of spells like that from people in my village."  
  
Tellah smiled as he thought of just what he was going to say. He wasn't exactly sure himself how he managed to find it. Such magic was lost deep in his mind and was nearly impossible to bring out.  
  
"There are times when I can remember my lost spells. If I concentrate hard enough I can find them, but I forget again as soon as I use them."  
  
Cecil remembered what Tellah had told him earlier about how he had forgotten most of his magic. He suddenly realized just how powerful the old man was, or used to be. He was about to say something when the sound of explosions erupted from the horizon. They stopped dead in their tracks, seemingly petrified by the sound. They had come out of the valley to the edge of the desert where the castle of Damcyan was located. After explosions died away, a new sound filled their ears. A sound Cecil was all too familiar with. He looked up to see three red airships fly away towards Baron. He looked back to where they had come from and noticed something in the distance. Flames. Tellah soon noticed it as well. His eyes growing wide with fear as he couldn't help but think that Anna was in danger.  
  
"We have to hurry! She's in trouble, I feel it!" Tellah exclaimed, although he knew he couldn't go any faster than a walk in his condition. He was frustrated at himself for being so old. He didn't want to think that he couldn't save his daughter because of his limitations. Cecil could see the concern in his eyes. He wanted to know why Baron had come here as well and he wouldn't find out if the castle burned down before they got there. He looked at Rydia who looked back at him wondering what she could do.  
  
"Rydia. Can you summon that chocobo again?" Cecil asked. She nodded and prepared to open the portal again. As before the big yellow bird stepped out and squawked, announcing its return. As the portal closed, Cecil lifted her up onto the chocobo and helped Tellah up on it, climbing on behind them. The bird took off towards the flames in the distance. The kingdom came into view over the horizon and they soon were able to distinguish the features of a castle as the flames died down. When they got to the gates of the castle, they quickly dismounted the chocobo and it disappeared just as before when Rydia gave it the signal. They ran inside, Tellah ahead of both of them fueled by his emotions to find Anna. Everything was wrecked, walls falling apart, columns collapsed. Dead soldiers lay everywhere, arrows dug deep in their most of them, others taken by the flames. Cecil could only imagine what happened here. It was a scene he had seen before. The mission at Mysidia was ringing in his head, telling him that this was no different. Mindless slaughter for something insignificant. He knew that the King had ordered it and it only enraged him inside. It was just another reason for him to kill the man. And he would. They finally made their way up a staircase to an open room, a girl lying in the middle of it, an arrow piercing through her abdomen. Tellah almost died of shock at that very moment as he stopped. Cecil and Rydia didn't move either, still standing behind him wondering why he had halted.   
  
"That's...Oh my God!! Anna!!" Tellah yelled. As if his legs had been given the power of his youth he ran over to her and kneeled down at her side, picking up her head and hand. She felt lifeless. He was too late. The tears began to well up in his eyes as he clenched his teeth, trying to fight them back. He didn't want it to be true. He wished his feelings hadn't been right, but they were and this is what he was left with. The only person he cared about in the world, dead before him and there was nothing he could do about it. Such pain he hadn't felt since his wife passed away, but this was so much worse. It tore him from the inside and the tears couldn't be held back any longer. They streamed down his face, falling to her listless body. Cecil and Rydia stayed back, allowing him to mourn his loss. But footsteps were heard coming from another room off to the side. Someone had actually survived the attack. Cecil was amazed to see the elegantly dressed young man come in. His long blonde hair falling over his shoulders. He looked like royalty. Tellah took one look at him and was immediately consumed with rage. He stood up and began to walk towards him, a savage look in his eyes.  
  
"You!! You're that Bard!!" Tellah shouted, his anger carrying his voice ferociously, "You son of a bitch! Anna is dead because of you!!"  
  
The man was shocked to hear the words, and even more to see Tellah raise his staff as he came towards him, prepared to strike him down. The bard immediately started backing up in fear, not knowing exactly what to do or say. Tellah kept coming at him, determined to kill the man. Finally the bard put his hands out as if he were trying to tell him to stop.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Tellah wasn't about to let him try and talk his way out of it.   
  
"Wait? Bah! I'll kill you! You spoony bard!"  
  
The man was finally backed into a wall, nowhere left to run. He looked behind him to see there was no hope of escape. When he turned back around Tellah was upon him, his staff reeled back prepared to end it.  
  
"Please, listen to me!"  
  
"Shut up!" Tellah shouted back at him. Just as he was about to crush the man's head he heard a voice. A voice that made his heart and soul melt.   
  
"Father stop, please!"  
  
The voice barely carried the distance of the room to Tellah's ear, but he heard it loud and clear. He dropped his staff in midswing and ran back to his fallen daughter. Her eyes were open a little and she was barely breathing, but there was life in her. Tellah picked up her hand again and held it to his heart. He wanted her to take his life for her own so that should could go on living. He didn't want to do it anymore, he was ready to give up his life for hers. But it wouldn't happen and it killed him to know that there was nothing he could do. The tears were still falling from his pain-filled eyes.  
  
"Father...he..." she tried to explain, her voice just strong enough to carry past a whisper, "...Edward is the Prince of Damcyan. In order to hide his identity, he came to Kaipo as a bard. Forgive me for running away,father...I...love Edward."  
  
Tellah didn't know what to think. His mind so confused with what he had thought and what she was telling him. He wanted to say something, but no words came out of his mouth. Edward walked over as well as Cecil and Rydia.   
  
"The Red Wings came, under the control of a man named Golbez." Edward spoke up, trying to explain what happened. Cecil was brought to attention at the mention of the Red Wings and who commanded them.  
  
"Who is Golbez?" Cecil asked, especially intrigued by that part.  
  
"I don't know," Edward answered. He had never heard of him before either, "He was garbed completely in black. Unbelievably powerful. He came in with a band of soldiers to steal our crystal. They kill everyone that resisted," Edward found himself in tears again thinking about it, "My mother...father...dead. Anna...shielded me from their arrows."  
  
Tellah couldn't believe it. She had sacrificed herself for this man. Words finally came to his tongue.  
  
"He means that much to you?"  
  
"Father, please forgive me...I love him."  
  
The last words she spoke seemed to fade away before they even left her mouth. Her eyes slowly closed and her chest stopped moving. Tellah couldn't feel anything from her hand. Her life force had completely vanished. She died there in front of him, a sight he had never thought he would have to live to see. Edward seemed to notice it as well, running to her side.  
  
"Anna!" Edward called to her. There was no answer. His eyes welled up even more as she lay there lifeless.  
  
"Anna?!" Tellah began to cry out, "Anna!!"  
  
Tellah's shut his eyes tight, squeezing all the tears out of them. He knew there was no hope for her anymore. She had already passed to the next world. He couldn't feel anything from her anymore. Her hand bringing him less and less comfort. He laid it down at her side and stood up. His mouth was dry as were his eyes, the last of his tears shed in her memory. As he opened his eyes, the fire that burned within them seemed to jump out. Cecil could see a terrible hatred swelling inside of him.   
  
"Who is this Golbez?!" Tellah demanded from anybody that had an answer. Edward stood up, still sniffling and wiping his tears away.  
  
"He came recently to Baron and took control of the Red Wings. I can only think that he's using them to get the crystals." Edward answered with a sniffle as tears continued to slowly descend his cheeks.  
  
"Fool! Crying won't bring back Anna!" Tellah shot at the bard. The words pierced through him. Edward wasn't ready for the verbal abuse, he just put his head back down, looking at his lost love. Tellah began to walk out, "Golbez...I will avenge Anna!"  
  
Cecil stepped in front of the incensed old man, trying to keep him from doing something stupid. He knew Tellah was in no condition to take on someone this powerful. It was suicide.   
  
"Tellah, can't do that alone!"  
  
"I don't need your help!" Tellah yelled at the knight blocking his way, "I'll kill Golbez on my own!"  
  
With that, the Sage swept his hand across Cecil's chest followed by a powerful force that pushed him aside into the wall. Tellah stormed out without saying anything else. He was gone. Cecil was tempted to follow him, but he knew it would be useless. The old man was set in his way and there was no way anyone could stop him. Cecil turned back around to see Rydia walking over to Edward who was still at Anna's side, sobbing.   
  
"A...Anna..." the words barely escaped his mouth. Rydia stood next to him, a rather unhappy look on her face.  
  
"Crybaby! You're an adult, but you still cry like that?" the words seemed kind of harsh, but Edward was coming to realize that she spoke the truth, "I've lost people I care about too."  
  
"You're right," Edward admitted, "I'm pathetic. I'm going to stay here with Anna forever. I don't care about anything else."  
  
Cecil had had enough with all of this talk. He walked over to the weeping bard and put his foot down.  
  
"Dammit, you're not the only one sad here!" Cecil exclaimed, "Do you think staying here and crying like a child would make Anna happy? Right now we need your help."  
  
"Me help you?" Edward was confused. He wasn't sure how he could help a couple of strangers that happened to wander into the castle.   
  
"I'm Cecil," he introduced himself before explaining how Edward was going to help them, "I need the Sandruby to cure a friend of mine stricken with Desert Fever. We need your help!"  
  
"My help..." Edward still wasn't quite grasping the concept, his mind flooded with sadness. He couldn't stop crying over the loss of his love. He couldn't keep it inside.  
  
"For Rosa's sake...please!" Cecil was beginning to get desperate at this point. He was so frustrated that such a man could not carry on with his life. But something clicked. Edward's tears dried as he realized what it was. His love for Anna would still be here, even if she wasn't. It would still live on even though she wouldn't be around. And here was another situation where love and life could be separated. A chance to save the connection, albeit not the one between him and Anna. It was something to show himself that he could do...for Anna.  
  
"This Rosa seems like someone important to you. You shouldn't lose the one you love." Edward spoke with a new tone of strength and of courage. He was determined to help. He already had a plan, "The Sandruby is created in the east caves by the secretions of the Antlion when it lays its eggs. We must ford the stream to get to the cave."  
  
"How do you suppose we do that?" Cecil wondered. He sensed that the bard had an answer.  
  
"Damcyan's hovercraft can cross over the shoals. It should also be able to cross the shoals to Kaipo." Edward explained. It all seemed like it was going to work out. He began to lead them to out of the room to the hovercraft, "Come on, let's hurry!"  
  
Edward charged out the door, Cecil and Rydia following. After they made it down the first staircase, Edward stopped. They stood there waiting for Edward to move, but he didn't. He closed his eyes, squeezing out the last tear he would shed that day. It rested high on his cheek, sitting there as if to torture him. He turned around quickly to the other two standing behind him.  
  
"Give me a moment, please." he said as he went back up the stairs. Cecil and Rydia waited for him, giving him and chance to finally let go. Edward walked back into the room with Anna lying dead in the middle. Edward just looked at her for a minute, the sadness swelling up inside, trying to tear out, crying for more tears. He managed to suppress it all and control himself, the tear on his cheek began to slowly roll down his face.  
  
"Farewell...Anna." Edward whispered to the empty room. It was over, the final tear falling from his face, crashing on the cold floor as he left it all behind. 


	4. The Light of the Desert

*IV*  
  
- The Light of the Desert -  
  
____________________________  
  
Magic...  
  
An indescribable power.  
  
A gift, born onto some,  
  
learned by others.  
  
An intangible weapon.  
  
And like every power,  
  
there are two sides.  
  
A light...  
  
...and a dark.  
  
Magic of white.  
  
A healer's study.  
  
To cure the wounded,  
  
and revive the swooned.  
  
But not to be fooled,  
  
for it is said,  
  
that a true white wizard,  
  
may call upon the holy light,  
  
to rain death on a foe.   
  
Magic of black.  
  
An education of destruction.  
  
Where fire and ice collide,  
  
and thunder comes at a whim.  
  
Where death is but a spell away.  
  
And where the forbidden magics lay.  
  
And summoners,  
  
a dwindling race,  
  
whose magic calls,   
  
not upon elements...  
  
...but upon monsters.  
  
Magic itself is dying.  
  
At war with humanity,  
  
for its use and misuse.  
  
Some forsee an era,  
  
where magic will cease to exist,  
  
and where technology,   
  
will be the new power.  
  
Be it for better or worse,  
  
shall only be seen in time.  
  
* * *  
  
The doors opened to a sea of sand bright under the afternoon sun, with waves of tall mountains in the distance. The castle walls slowly sliding apart to make an exit for the hovercraft as the three inside anxiously awaited their departure. As soon as the walls stopped moving, the vessel burst into the open desert, leaving a cloud of sand in its wake. The craft floated effortlessly across the sands even at speeds that could only be rivaled by airships. It made the ride so peaceful, not feeling anything, as if they weren't even moving at all. The sound of the propeller blades beating furiously at the air could not be heard in the cabin where they sat, watching the landscape fly by through the forward view. It was something of a marvel to Cecil, even though he knew the people of Damcyan built such things, he had never actually been in one before. He was surprised at the technology they possessed. Rydia was actually sleeping in her seat, the ride was so pacific. The trip would take less than an hour in the hovercraft.   
  
As Edward steered the vessel towards the shoals, Cecil noticed he still looked distressed over what happened back at the castle. He couldn't blame him. He had lost his love in the worst way possible, dying at his feet. It made Cecil think about his love, Rosa. He remembered what the Elder had said before he left.  
  
'...you should hurry. She hasn't had it for very long, but some do not last even a day with the fever...'  
  
Cecil looked at the sun as it hung like a bouy in the bright blue sky. In a few hours it would be setting behind the seas, and the sky would be sprinkled with stars across the blanket of night. He was determined to get back to Kaipo before dusk. She would be cured before the last light of the sun fell behind the horizon.   
  
Cecil noticed that they had reached the shores and were starting to cross over the shallow waters between the lands. Small schools of fish could be seen swimming along side the hovercraft as it glided across the surface of the water. He looked over to Edward, still seeing that depressed look on his face. He wanted to cheer him up, but wasn't sure what words to use or how to use them. He tried anyway.  
  
"Edward, I know it hurts inside. It's a feeling I hope I don't have to experience if we fail to get back to Kaipo in time," Edward didn't say a word, still looking forward as he steered the craft over the shoals, "I just want to say thank you for helping me. It takes strength and courage to do what you're doing."  
  
Edward's expression changed hearing those last words. He looked somewhat surprised to hear someone say such a thing about him. Never had he thought of himself as strong or courageous. No one ever told him that he was anything of that sort. Sure people said he was beautiful, smart, and whatnot, but the words 'strength' and 'courage' never seemed to pop up in his description. He turned to the dark knight sitting next to him and smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Cecil," the knight was a little surprised at that, not knowing exactly why Edward was thanking him, "No one has ever said that to me. I will make sure we get the Sandruby and save your love. You can count on it."  
  
Cecil smiled and nodded and they both turned forward as Edward punched the throttle. They blasted across the shallows, jumping up onto the dry land on the other side. Within minutes they were in front of the cave of the Antlion, where they would hopefully find the cure, the light, to the desert.  
  
* * *  
  
The cave was warm, a thick stagnant air filling the area within. The rock inside these mountains were an almost fiery color, a mix between red and orange. Rydia examined the cave as they walked in, looking everywhere before they started towards the nest. She could feel the terrible energy afloat in this hellish den. There was evil lurking in the shadows, behind the walls, under the bridges. She stepped back behind Cecil, her shield, her protector.  
  
"There are monsters here," Rydia informed the group. Edward was a bit taken aback by the statement. He used to go through the caves many times and never had any encounters with monsters.  
  
"Monsters? Surely not," Edward said, reassuring the others, but in a way reassuring himself, "The Antlion's cave is dormant. Nothing else lives here..."  
  
Before the young prince could finish his sentence, a horrible growl accompanied by a piercing screech could be heard bouncing off the distant walls of the cavern. Edwards eyes went wide with fright and he started to step back behind Cecil, and even behind Rydia. Cecil watched him as he backed up behind him, a smile curled one side of his lips. He found it amusing that Edward was scared so easily. It would definitely be an interesting journey with him.  
  
"Well...maybe I was wrong," Edward admitted from his safe position behind the other two, "Is it alright if you take the lead, Cecil?"  
  
Cecil just turned and nodded, that same smile still fixed on his face. He feared if he opened his mouth he might accidentally release a laugh. They started forward, cautiously, into the depths of the Antlion's lair. It was a colossal cave, full of crudely carved stairs and weak wooden bridges. It was obvious that no one had visited the caves in some time. It was hard to find ones way without ending up in the same place you started, but the journey was worth it as they found treasures in almost every corner. Potions and gold and even weapons could be found in this lurid dungeon. One chest was engraved with some magical inscription and when Cecil bent down to touch it, he drew his hand back quickly as the cold burned through his armor. Rydia looked closely at the inscription while Cecil tried to shake some feeling back into his frozen fingers. Edward kneeled next to Rydia, watching her examine the chest before her.   
  
"What does it say?" he asked.  
  
"Ice." she replied as she confidently put her hands on the switch to open the treasure. Cecil almost dove at her to keep her from suffering the same consequence as he did, but he stopped when he noticed her open it with no trouble at all. He was stunned.   
  
"How did you do that?" the flabbergasted Cecil inquired.  
  
"I guess it likes me better." she answered with a giggle. Cecil could only laugh in return. They all looked into the box to see what was so valuable, only to find a rod. A piddling little rod. Cecil almost cursed himself for going through all the trouble and Edward wasn't at all interested in a weapon, but Rydia was entranced by the metal rod, topped with a cold blue rune. As she picked it up from the chest, a small note fell from it, something left behind by a previous traveller. She picked it up as well and began to read it:  
  
'If you wish to make it through,  
  
this rod of ice will most help you,  
  
to fight the evil in this lair.  
  
Ice will help to get you there,  
  
if you wish to make it through.'  
  
"I think I'm going to keep it," Rydia stated, dropping the note back into the box. Cecil turned to face her with a disconcerted look. He couldn't believe she would give up her bow and arrow for a worthless rod. She began to take off her quiver and lay it down in the chest along with her bow. She gripped the rod firm in her hand and held it before her. She could feel the tingling icy energy within it. She held it down at her side and smiled at the two men standing in front of her who were still trying to figure out her decision, "Okay, let's go!"  
  
After a short walk they found themselves at a doorway into another chamber of the lair...another large chamber. As soon as they walked in a quiet wind blew by and Cecil was side-swiped by the steely arm of a giant silver turtle. Cecil was sent flying off a small ledge and Rydia and Edward were left to deal with it. It reared its head back, releasing a dreadful roar, exposing its row of fearsome sharp teeth. Edward was too frightened to move and was nearly eaten when Rydia lunged forward and struck the beast with her rod. The instant it touched the metal skin it began to freeze over bit by bit until it was completely frozen. Nothing but a block of ice. Cecil managed to get up and return to their side, expecting a fight but finding that Rydia had taken care of everything. He walked up to the frozen foe and struck it with his sword, shattering it, leaving pieces of frozen turtle everywhere. He turned to the little green-haired savior and he knew exactly what was coming.  
  
"I knew it would be useful." she said happily, knowing that Cecil hadn't approved of her decision to take it. Cecil could only give her a smile.  
  
"I guess you were right, as always." Rydia smiled wide, accepting his compliment. Edward had finally composed himself from the encounter and they headed on. They found themselves at another passage, but it was guarded by a band of imps and a woman whose lower body seemed to flow into a puddle of glowing goo on the ground with hair of the same flowing wildly in the air. Her screech was almost unbearable as it rang in their ears, ricocheting off the walls. The imps immediately surrounded them, being their only tactic since they were so small and weak. Cecil couldn't handle all of them at once, but Rydia was already prepared for them. She was chanting the spell before the first one came to strike, and they were quickly dealt a deadly shock as the lightning burst from her fingertips into their fragile bodies. There was nothing more than a ring of dust around them when she had finished. But the danger was still present as the screeching banshee of a woman started to attack them, flying with startling speed. She was stopped in mid-air when Edward plucked a string on his harp, a particular note that hit the woman like a brick. She was stunned for a moment. Cecil took the opportunity and dashed at her, sword drawn, sending it through her midsection. She slowly slid in half, her body melting into nothing. The path was cleared of monsters and so they walked through the doorway. They were led down a small hallway which ended at yet another door, but there was an actual wooden door in place there. Edward remembered the cave well enough to tell what the door meant.  
  
"Hey, this is perfect. We can rest in here." Edward said, barging into the room. There they found a rune, much like the one back at the underground pass, surrounded by dark wooden stakes, much like the ones before. The room was also littered with treasure. Most of it not very useful, but there were some potions and such. Edward opened a chest to find a small glass-like orb. A cloudy substance could be seen swirling within it and another inscription was etched right into the glass. He brought it to Rydia, hoping she could figure it out. As they all sat down around the stone, protected by the energy it generated, Rydia quietly studied the orb. She couldn't quite seem to get it, and her frustration was apparent on her flustered face. Cecil noticed her struggling with the item as he prepared to lay back and rest.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I don't know," Rydia replied, her eyes not moving from the object, "It looks like a warp spell, but it's not."  
  
"What does that mean?" Edward jumped in.  
  
"Well, a warp spell can take you a short distance away, like from here back to the big room out there," she explained to the two magic-illiterate men, "But this is different..."  
  
"We'll figure it out later, let's get some rest." Cecil suggested. They all agreed and settled down for a while.  
  
* * *  
  
After an hour or so Cecil awoke, finding the other two still sleeping by the rune. He quickly stirred them, trying to encourage them to get ready fast. Time was running out and Cecil wasn't going to let Rosa down. They were prepared as swift as possible and were out the door back into the cavern without a word. Edward pointed Cecil to a passageway on the otherside of the den. As they walked through it, they found themselves in a smaller grotto, but still vast in size. It was almost spherical in shape, with the walls curving into symmetrical flats on both the floor and the ceiling. A long staircase led to the pit at the bottom of the room where two stakes were placed as markers for travelers seeking what lay there. Edward rushed down the stairs with Cecil and Rydia hurridly coming after him. Edward stopped at the bottom of the stairs and they stood behind him.   
  
"This is the Antlion's nest," Edward said as he marched towards the two stakes in the middle, the sign of the Antlion inscribed on them. Cecil and Rydia stayed back, assured that Edward could handle everything from here. He stopped when he noticed the ground begin to well up before him. He took a step back as the Antlion began to burst up through the floor with its powerful claws. Rydia let out a shriek at the sight as she grabbed on to Cecil's leg. Edward turned around and smiled at her reaction.  
  
"Don't worry. The Antlion is tame," he assured the frightened girl. The Antlion had almost completely risen from its burrow, its long four-legged body covered with spikes crawling from the hole created by its oversized pincers jutting from the front. Its head was unsettling with devilish eyes and huge mouth gaping, "It would never hurt a human..."  
  
As he said the words, Cecil saw the beast lift one of its huge claws and prepare to bring it down on the unsuspecting prince. Cecil began to run towards the Antlion drawing his sword.  
  
"Edward, look out!" Cecil warned.  
  
"What?!" Edward exclaimed as he turned, seeing the arm come down at him. He barely managed to jump out of the way before it crashed into the ground. Cecil lashed out with his dark sword, barely scratching the Antlion's rough hide. The beast quickly moved to strike him, but Cecil was swift to dodge the attack. He tried once more to pierce it's skin, but he was unable to hit it hard enough to break through. The Antlion then dropped its hind legs for a moment before shooting a few spikes into the air. They fell just above Cecil's head, and were large enough to impale him. He easily dodged them, but was unaware as an arm came at him head on. He would've taken the hit full blown had a bolt of lightning not intervened, sending the beast back. Cecil retreated back to where Rydia was standing and where Edward was still in shock at what was happening.   
  
"Rydia, I need you to strike it with lightning again so that I can get underneath it," Cecil explained. She just nodded as he raced towards the Antlion which was back on the attack, charging Cecil like a mad bull. It was about to swipe Cecil from the side when it was sent back by Rydia's spell. Cecil quickly slid underneath the beast, facing its belly. He thrust his sword as hard as he could into its abdomen, the blade piercing the flesh. The monster began to buck up and down, trying to free the sword from its body. Cecil was being pounding into the ground as it squirmed and finally had to give up, removing the blade from the beast and rolling out of the way of its falling feet. The Antlion was raging mad at this point. It turned and faced Cecil, who was trying to get to his feet as fast as he could, and lowered its legs again, this time shooting several more of the deadly spikes at him. Getting to his feet he managed to dodge most of them. One grazed his left side, cutting through the armor and into his flank. Another caught his right shoulder sending him to the ground, his sword falling from his hands. He held his should tight with his other hand, trying to keep too much blood from spilling out. The pain was enormous, but he wasn't worried about the wound as much as he was of the terrifying monster in front of him, about to end his life. Rydia was behind it, trying to stop it with her magic, but the beast simply knocked her aside with a swift kick of its hind legs. There were no obstacles left. Nothing keeping the Antlion from promptly killing him where he lay, too injured to lift his sword in defense. He watched as it crawled over to him, its revolting maw dripping with saliva, the stench nearly killing him on its own. Cecil shut his eyes as he waited for it to be all over. His quest coming to such a horrible end.   
  
But then he heard a sound. Not a distinguishable sound at first, as he wasn't planning on being alive for the next few moments. But when the deathblow never came, he listened. The sound was beautiful. A harmonious combination of tones filling the air like a wave of pure tranquility sweeping through the room. Cecil slowly opened his eyes to see the the Antlion still before him, its claw still risen in the air aboveh him, but it was completely still. He was dumbfounded at the sight of the petrified beast. He stood up, still holding his wound and keeping an eye on the Antlion. He heard yet another sound accompanying the other. But this was different. It was a voice. Someone was singing. He looked over to see Edward, his hands gliding across the strings of his harp as the most beautiful voice poured from his mouth. Cecil jumped back as the Antlion began to move again, but it was not moving to attack. It had lowered its claw gently and was now staggering, its legs getting weaker. Its feet eventually fell from under it, sending it to the ground. It didn't move at all after that aside from its eyes slowly but surely closing. Until the beast fell fast asleep.   
  
After a few moments, Edward stopped playing and the Antlion continued its slumber. Cecil walked over to the prince, who was staring at the animal asleep before him. He still couldn't believe it had attacked them.   
  
"That was amazing," Cecil said, still catching his breath, "How did you do that?"  
  
"It was nothing. Just a sleep song," Edward answered solemnly, his mind in a state of cataclysm over everything, "I don't get it. Why did the Antlion attack?"  
  
"It's not your fault," Cecil explained, assuming that Edward was taking the blame for the creature's actions, "The number of monsters has been increasing and even tame animals have started to attack humans. I don't know if this is some sort of omen or what."  
  
"I don't know..." the prince trailed off in a thought lost forever in his mind. Cecil felt sorry for the prince, his life being turned upside down all in a day. He wished he could help him somehow, but other matters were pressing and they had to get back to Kaipo. As the thought crossed his mind, he noticed that Rydia was nowhere in sight. He looked around quickly but to no avail.  
  
"Where's Rydia?" he asked the sulking prince. He could only shrug at the question. Cecil was worried. He called out to her, "Rydia!!"  
  
She popped her head out of the Antlion's hole with a huge smile on her face. Cecil was relieved to see she was alright. She climbed out of the hole with a glowing red rock in her hand. She ran up to them holding it out as if it were a present.  
  
"I've got the Sandruby!" she exclaimed, elated at her find, "Let's get back to Rosa quickly!"  
  
Cecil's eyes brightened as he realized that they had truly succeeded. They were going to save Rosa from the clutches of the desert fever.   
  
"Right, let's go!" he ordered as he began walking back up the stairs out of the nest. He was stopped when Rydia called after him.  
  
"Wait! There's a quicker way," she said. Cecil was a little puzzled, not exactly sure how any other way would be quicker than just walking out the exit. As he came back down the stairs, Rydia was rooting through her pouch until she found the orb they had found at the rune. She held it out to them, a slight smile on her face, "I studied this thing a little more and I think it will take us out of here."  
  
"Alright," Cecil shrugged, "It's worth a try."  
  
The three stood in a circle and Rydia dropped the orb in the center of them. It shattered on impact and the swirling clouds inside instantly engulfed them, drowning them in darkness. They didn't seem to move at all, but after a few moments the swirling mass drifted away and the light of the sun blinded them as it directed its rays from just above the line of the horizon. They were outside, the hovercraft sitting right in front of them. They stood for a moment in pure bewilderment. Rydia was the first to move as she started jumping up and down with joy.  
  
"It worked! It worked!" she exclaimed, laughing happily. Cecil and Edward just looked at each other and shrugged, simply accepting the fact that they were out of the cave. They all piled into the hovercraft and blasted off into the sun.  
  
* * *  
  
As they pulled into Kaipo, before Edward even had time to shut down the hovercraft, Cecil jumped out and sprinted for the Elder's house. In his hand was the cure to her illness, the light of the desert, the Sandruby. It was glowing warm in his palm and he could almost feel the curative vibes flowing from it. He burst through the door and ran to the back room where Rosa still lay unconscious on the bed. The Elder was standing at her side as he turned to greet the dark knight. He instructed him to come and be with her as he used the Sandruby to revive her. Cecil handed the Elder the stone and knelt at Rosa's side taking her hand in his.   
  
"Rosa," he called to her, but to no answer. She still felt hot, the fever was not letting go easily, but she was definitely alive and Cecil was overjoyed that he had made it back, just as he promised. Rydia and Edward ran in just as the Elder cracked the stone and held it over Rosa's head. A gentle red mist began to flow out of the stone and was taken in with Rosa's breath. As the last of the vapors were released, the stone lost all of its color and was now a dull grey. Rosa inhaled the rest of it as the Elder threw the now worthless rock away. Everybody anxiously stood over her to see if it had worked. It seemed like an eternity before her eyes finally opened and she turned her head to the one man she had hoped to see, a smile across her face.  
  
"Ooh, Cecil, you're here. I'm so glad," she said, her voice still soft, as she gripped his hand tightly. She had gotten her strength back, and her hand wasn't so hot anymore. She was cured.  
  
"Of course, Rosa. I told you I would be back," he said, his heart pounding for her. He could only be happy at this point, but there was something he wanted to know, "but why did you come here?"  
  
"I heard you died in the earthquake at Mist," she explained, her voice getting stronger as she spoke, "but I didn't believe it. I didn't WANT to believe it."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm here, Rosa," he reassured her. He wanted to kiss her right then, but she wasn't completely well just yet as she let out a small cough. Cecil began to think about Baron again for a moment as she had mentioned the incident at Mist. He wondered if she knew anything they didn't about the King's behavior, "Rosa, do you know anything about a man named Golbez?"  
  
Rosa was quick to react as her smile diminished and she sat upright in the bed. She knew quite a bit about the man in black who suddenly appeared at Baron's gates. Who was immediately given command of the Red Wings in Cecil's place. She explained several things to them that had happened since Cecil's departure and supposed "death" at Mist. Cecil could feel his blood boiling just listening to it. The King had infuriated him to no limits and it was tearing at him even more now. She continued as the Elder brought her water and a little food to replenish her energy.  
  
"...Ever since he came, King Baron has given more and more authority to him. Golbez is certainly the one influencing the King to destroy kingdoms for the crystals," she pointed out what she had seen the last few days. She began to explain what she had learned of the crystals. The four elemental crystals of the known world. The water crystal of Mysidia. Cecil cringed at the thought of his hand in retrieving that worthless bauble for the monster sitting on Baron's throne. The fire crystal from Damcyan, the wind crystal from Fabul, and the earth crystal from Toroia. Edward was quick to inform her of the bad news about Damcyan.  
  
"He's already taken the fire crystal," he said, hanging his head in defeat. He felt terrible for allowing such a thing to happen now that it was all brought forward like this. Rosa looked at the prince surprised to hear the the words from him.  
  
"This is Edward, the prince of Damcyan," he explained to her for she surely didn't know it, "It's because of him that we were able to heal you."  
  
Edward lit up a little bit, a slight smile on his face at hearing the praise from Cecil. He really had helped them and he felt good, he felt strong.   
  
"Are you okay?" the little voice of little Rydia came out as she barely pulled her head above the mattress to see her. Rosa looked at the precious face, the beautiful green hair and smiled, a bit in wonderment at the child.  
  
"This is Rydia from Mist," Cecil informed her. Rosa nodded and continued to smile at the cute little girl at her bedside.  
  
"I'm better, thank you."  
  
"Do you know where they're headed now?" Cecil asked.  
  
"If Damcyan's crystal has already been taken then Fabul is next. We can't let them take it," she declared, coughing a few times from talking too forcefully. Cecil put his hand on her back and gently laid her back down on the bed. She still wasn't rid of the fever completely. She needed time to let the cure run through her system.  
  
"Rosa, don't overdo it. We'll go to Fabul. You stay here and rest," Cecil tried convincing the sickly wizard. However, Edward came forward with some startling information.  
  
"It won't be that easy. The way to Fabul is over Mount Hobs and the only way up there is frozen over."  
  
Everyone simultaneously fell short of words and just stood in thought, trying to figure a way through. Rosa was the first to get an idea.  
  
"Rydia, can you cast Fire?" the words hit Rydia like a dagger to the heart. Just the word fire gave her chills, and the thought of casting such a horrid spell never crossed her mind. There was nothing she hated more than the sight of flames, the blazing heat, the death of her village. It was all coming back to her in an instant and she only wanted to push it away, to seal the thoughts deep inside of her where she would never have to deal with them. There was only one answer to her question.  
  
"...no...I can't."  
  
The words struck Rosa as simply impossible. She knew that summoners were taught other magic and a spell as rudimentary as fire should be no problem for even a child.  
  
"But you are a summoner. You should be able to cast a basic spell like Fire..." her words trailed off as a pain shot down her back. She let out another harsh cough and Cecil was quick at her side.  
  
"Rosa, you must rest," he told her, trying to persuade her to stay.  
  
"I'll be alright. After all, I am a white wizard," she pleaded her case to him, showing that she had every intention of going with him, "I won't be a burden."  
  
Cecil was silent. She was right, there was no getting around it. If anything she could help them with her healing powers. He didn't want to admit it, his pride was still hanging on by a thread. A thread which Edward swiftly snipped.  
  
"Cecil, Rosa wants to be with you," the prince said, putting a hand on his shoulder. The thread snapped and Cecil gave up. He had no choice now.  
  
"Alright, Rosa. Let's go together," he conceded, "It's night already. We'll leave tomorrow morning. For now, try and get some rest."  
  
Cecil bent down and held her tight, assuring her that he was serious. He gently kissed her cheek as he rose up from the bed. She was so beautiful, even after just having a lethal fever. He knew in his heart he could never have left her behind. She would've come anyways. Her smiled melted his heart as they stared at each other for a moment. The Elder was showing the guests to their rooms for the night, but just as Cecil was about to turn and leave he felt her hand on his. He instantly turned back and held it tightly. Her smile still radiant in his eyes.  
  
"Cecil...thank you."  
  
* * *  
  
That night, while everyone was getting much needed rest, Edward quietly crept outside. He walked out to the edge of the oasis, the moonlight reflected across the everlasting waters. He looked out into the infinite dark blue, the stream of white flowing down the middle. He was holding his harp in his hand as he watched the gentle waves brushed up against the bantam shore. The night was incredibly halcyon, quiet and serene. The sound being of crickets chirping their peaceful melodies to whomever would listen. Sometimes that how he felt, when he would sit at his balcony and play his harp. Like a cricket playing his melody for anyone who was listening.   
  
He lifted the instrument in his hands and began to run his fingers across the strings, plucking every note so perfectly, so gracefully, that the sound seemed surreal. It was a heavenly harmony that effortlessly carried through the air as if were a part of nature. The song reminded him so much of Anna, it was the one she had enjoyed the most. She always loved to hear it. Now she wasn't here to listen, but he was sure she could hear it. Where ever she was.   
  
'Anna...why did you have to leave me?'  
  
Everything was perfect as Edward continued to play his song of sorrow to the oasis. He didn't even notice the monster rising from the darkness. He finally heard its webbed foot smack the ground as it came onto shore. Edward gasped and almost dropped his harp. He began to step back as the half-man, half-fish creature approached him. He was about to run for help when he saw her. She was floating above the monster, looking at him stand there in his cowardice. He wanted to show her he wasn't afraid, but he was. Then he heard her voice, that divine voice that made him capable of anything.  
  
"Be brave..."  
  
"A...Anna?"  
  
"You're not that weak. Believe in yourself."  
  
As the last words fell to his ears she had disappeared in the wind, but the monster was still approaching him. But he was afraid anymore. He was determined to overcome this. He lifted his harp again and started playing once more. The monster still came towards him, but Edward stood firm, the tune even more magnificent than before. The creature suddenly stopped, the water still beading off its skin as it stood like a statue. Then something amazing happened. Edward began to advance upon the monster. There was no sign of fear in him as he confidently marched towards it. The creature actually started to back off as Edward got close to it. Eventually, Edward had sent the creature back into the oasis where it disappeared. Edward put down his harp and let out a deep breath, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He had done it. Confronted his fears and shown true courage. If only Anna were here, he would show her what he could do now.   
  
As he finished wiping his face he noticed a strange reflection on the water. A reflection that was most definitely not the moon. He looked up and almost lost the strength to stand. He could feel his breath caught up in his throat. Her feet glided elegantly across the water as if it were solid ground. When she came onto shore she wrapped her arms around the prince who was still finding himself paralyzed at the sight of her. As he regained himself, he put his own arms around her, holding her tight as if she would disappear at any moment. He didn't want the moment to end. He wished the night would last forever.   
  
"Anna..." the only words he could manage as they kissed under the moonlight. Her lips, her touch, her love was all that he needed to live by. The passion between them seemed to light up the night sky, even more than that of the moon itself. As their lips released each other, Anna looked into Edwards eyes, deeper than he ever had seen her look before. She was telling him that this was it, their last moment together, he could tell.   
  
"Edward, I must leave," it only hurt him more to hear it, "My time has come. To become one with an eternal spirit."  
  
"Anna. Please don't go," Edward pleaded as she slipped out of his hands and began to float away into the sky. She was leaving him, and he wouldn't see her again. Not until he too became one with the eternal spirit. He didn't want to think of it that way. He wanted to start crying again, like he did back at Damcyan, but he knew it would not make her happy. She would want him to be happy. A tear managed to sneak out and descend his cheek, falling to the cold ground. He watched her as she slowly climbed higher into the sky. He could still see her smile, her wonderful eyes, the flowing hair. And her voice. Her final words would never leave him.  
  
"Edward, be brave," her voice traveled as if she were still standing before him, "You must not let Golbez take the crystals. You loved me. Now give that love to the people of this earth."  
  
And then she was gone. As quick as the waves break she had disappeared. It was silent once more. Nothing but the crickets, chirping their melodies to whomever would listen. 


	5. Betrayal

* V *  
  
  
  
- Betrayal -  
  
_____________  
  
Love...  
  
Love is a strange thing.  
  
Its power,  
  
greater than any other,  
  
seemingly unbreakable,  
  
yet so delicate.  
  
To understand love,  
  
would be,  
  
to understand the universe.  
  
To understand why we are here,  
  
what purpose we serve.  
  
Perhaps love is that purpose.  
  
Love is destined upon everyone.  
  
Whether they realize it,  
  
is up to them.  
  
For some may go a lifetime,  
  
blind to their very destiny.  
  
The one they never thought of.  
  
Love can sometimes possess a man.  
  
Controlling him,  
  
thinking in place of his mind.  
  
His will placed at a lady's feet,  
  
a loyal dog at heel.  
  
The thought of losing love,  
  
is a nightmare,  
  
a devastating emotion,  
  
that one hopes never to endure.  
  
But such nightmares do come true,  
  
and the fires of hell,  
  
would seem a more fit punishment,  
  
than to live on without it.  
  
But life goes on...  
  
Life goes on...  
  
* * *  
  
Cecil awoke the next morning to the warm glow of sunlight bouncing of the wall. His slumber the most peaceful, most restful he had slept in weeks. His life finally starting to come together, bit by bit. He hadn't woken up with a smile in a while. It felt good and he could, for once, see a clear path before him. He was ready to take on anything that waiting for him at the end of it. This new threat would be dealt with by his blade, he would make sure of that. Cecil sat up and stared through the window from the side of his bed, the sun just over the distant peaks.   
  
"Golbez will not succeed," Cecil said to himself, "I'll make sure of that."  
  
"Cecil, are you ready?" the heavenly voice called to him from the doorway. He turned to see Rosa standing fully dressed and ready to go. She was stunning in her wizard attire, and she was completely cured it seemed. He soon noticed that he was the last one up, not even completely dressed yet. Rydia was outside playing with some of the children in the village and Edward had been sitting by the oasis all morning. All the while, Cecil had been snoozing under the warm sheets, his mind lost in a state of peace that it had not felt in some time.   
  
"Yeah," he responded with a smile as he rose from the soft mattress, walking to the table where his armor lay. Rosa watched him as he quickly threw the pieces on his body, covering him shoulder to foot. He picked up his helmet and sword, strapping the weapon to his side, and walked to the door where she stood waiting for him. Before he even made it through, she had her arms wrapped around him, her head nestled in his shoulder. He softly laid his arms around her as well, his eyes watching her beautiful face as she picked her head up to look at him. Her eyes gently assuring him that everything was okay.   
  
"I'm so glad you're alright. I thought I had lost you when they told me you had died at Mist," she explained, almost bringing a tear to her eye.  
  
"Trust me, I know exactly how you feel," Cecil replied with a smile. She beamed back at him and they embraced as if they had just been reunited after years of separation. They were soon pulled apart as the Elder cleared his throat after accidently walking in on them. They turned to see the old man in his red cloak and hat, smiling at the young couple, undoubtedly thinking of how it used to be the same with his wife, before they were married of course.   
  
"I supposed we should be heading out," Rosa informed the Elder as they started out towards the front door. He kindly led them out and he along with his wife watched them walk out into the bright morning town, a love between them that they seemed to admire.   
  
"Come back anytime. You're always welcome here," the Elder's wife called after them. They waved in acknowledgment as they sought after Rydia and Edward. It wasn't hard finding Edward as he had been in the same place as he had been all morning. He was simply sitting there at the edge of the oasis, staring into the infinite blue before him. His eyes seemed to look past the horizon, into something deeper, something they probably wouldn't understand. They were hesitant to disturb him, but there were lives at stake, and they were the only hope to save Fabul. Cecil walked up beside him and laid a hand on the prince's shoulder. Edward didn't move, he didn't even look up at the dark knight at his side.   
  
"Edward. It's time,"   
  
"I know," Edward replied as he finally stood from his wanderous gaze. Edward gave one last glimpse out into the everlasting waters, a twinkle of happiness in his eye, and turned to follow Cecil and Rosa as they searched for little Rydia.   
  
It wasn't quite as easy to find the green-haired ball of energy. She had found a group of kids playing outside the Elders house and had been running around with them all day. They eventually found the kids on the other side of town, and Rydia almost seemed reluctant to go. Cecil would've gladly let her stay if it meant her safety, but she would never let him go on without her. She was determined to help him just as he had done for her. She started to look up to him now, as if he was there to replace something she had lost. Her father, perhaps. Cecil didn't want to go that far, as he knew what he had done and still carried the burden on his conscience. But recently his mind had been somewhat at ease about the incident at Mist, mostly because of Rydia's behavior and her seemingly indebted attitude. Even though he could only think that it was he who was in ultimate debt to her. He would find a way to repay her for his sins one day. But for now they had the lives of a nation depending on them, on their warning of the approaching kingdom of Baron. They all passed through the town of Kaipo, out the gates and into the hovercraft waiting outside. As soon as they all were inside, Edward hit the ignition and blasted off, back to the northern mountains of Damcyan, where the way to Fabul awaits at Mount Hobs.  
  
* * *   
  
As the hovercraft slowed down before the colossal tower of rock, Cecil noticed that Rydia seemed distressed, a look on her face that gave that hint of discomfort. Something was bothering her as she usually slept on the rides in the hovercraft. She had been awake the whole time, from when they left Kaipo to when they stopped at the base of the mountain. She had just been sitting there in the front seat, watching, waiting, worrying. Cecil couldn't quite figure out what it was that could make her so uneasy. He was about to say something, but he was cut off as the canopy of the hovercraft hissed as it slowly opened.   
  
"Alright, let's go. We haven't much time," Edward instructed the others as he hopped out onto the rock hard ground beneath them.. He had grown somewhat stronger, seemingly overnight, an interesting transformation that the rest could not explain. Cecil was a bit taken by surprise at his gallant behavior, his eyes reflecting the spirit of a new man. Somehow he had freed himself of the chains of depression that had been hanging from him ever since they had left Damcyan. It reminded him of when he finally denounced his loyalty to the King of Baron, shedding his strings of the puppeteer. He had seized hold of a new self, a new day, a new life. Cecil looked forward to what Edward was capable of now.  
  
They all climbed out of the hovercraft and stood at the foot of the mountain, a clear path before them that would hopefully lead them to the other side. The four valiantly marched forward up the path, as if nothing in the world could stop them. That valiant march soon came to a depressing trot and then to a standstill when they reached a thick wall of ice stretching for miles in length. There was no way around such a structure without going so far out of the way as to make it pointless to even make the walk. Their spirits seemed to fall a few steps back as they stared at the seemingly unbreakable obstacle in their path. Rosa took a few steps towards the wall and seemed to examine it for a moment.   
  
"This what I was talking about before," Edward informed the group as he had back at Kaipo when they had brought back the Sandruby. Rosa quickly turned around, after giving the wall thorough investigation, and set her gaze upon Rydia, who was standing just behind Cecil and Edward. She was trying to hide behind the two as she knew exactly what Rosa was going to ask her to do. It was what she had dreaded ever since they left Kaipo.   
  
"Rydia," Rosa started. Rydia's eyes seemed to twitch at the sound of her voice, "Try and cast fire."  
  
Rydia was silent. Cecil and Edward both turned, following Rosa's eyes as they fell upon the poor child behind them. She still didn't say a word, her eyes shifting back and forth between the three people staring at her, her lip starting to tremble.  
  
"Rydia?" Edward came forward, trying to get through to that frightened face. She looked at him with a retreating eye, as if she was trying to run away without moving her feet.  
  
"You can do this." Rosa attempted to encourage her, but with no luck as Rydia lowered her head, closing her eyes, tears starting to sneak down her cheeks.  
  
"...no," Rydia coldly answered the wizard's request. She was crying so hard inside that she could barely contain it. All the thoughts of what fire had done to her, her family, her life. All brought down in an instant by this dreadful spell that they wanted her to cast. She couldn't do it. There was no way that she would let herself do it. The pain, the suffering, all the hatred in her heart bursting through the barrier she had tried to contain it with.  
  
"I hate fire!!" she screamed at them. They all backed off a bit as her voice ran through them like a violent wind. Her tears falling effortlessly as she turned from them and fell to her knees, weeping. Cecil was the only one who understood why she had reacted in this way. He felt a sinking feeling in his chest, the feeling that this was, again, his fault. Her torment brought upon her by his hand, even now. He looked at the other two her were wearing shocked and confused expressions on their faces.  
  
"I'm sorry. This is my fault," Cecil began to explain, "It was because of fire that Mist, her home, burned down."  
  
Rosa didn't seem to want to accept that answer. She walked over to the sobbing child and knelt down at her side. She laid a warm hand on her shoulder as she noticed that Rydia was shedding waterfalls from her eyes. She truly felt sorry for the kid, such trauma to sustain at such a young age. The pressure was immense, but the threat of evil descending on more innocent people was something far more important.  
  
"Rydia, listen to me," Rosa spoke to her with such a kind voice that it almost reminded Rydia of her own mother. She opened her eyes, still dripping wet, and looked at the angel kneeling beside her, "You're the only one here with the power to melt this ice."  
  
Rydia still remained silent, she turned her eyes away from Rosa, staring at the ground, wet with her own tears. She was starting to calm down, but she continued to resist their request.   
  
"If we can't get past this ice to Fabul, many more people will be in danger," Rosa persisted, "Please, try to be brave."  
  
"Be brave," Edward echoed her words. Rydia stayed motionless, eyes on the ground beneath her, the puddle of tears drying before her. Cecil just watched her, not saying a word. It was tearing at him inside. The pain she was in right now, just like when he had found her holding her dying mother, her village in flames behind him. The heat of the fire, the stench of death still lingering in his mind. Her cries still echoing in his ear. He wanted to stop them from trying to get her to do something she didn't want to do, but he knew it was the only way they could go on. So he simply stood and watched, silently.  
  
"Rydia, please!" Rosa kept on.  
  
"Come on, Rydia!" Edward stepped in, hoping that the child would finally understand that she was their only way through. Rydia closed her eyes, her tears ceasing to fall, she was silent. Cecil watched in astonishment as the young summoner rose up from her knees and turned towards him, looking at him with those same innocent eyes she always showed him. Cecil felt petrified, not expecting her pleading eyes to hit him like that. It was if she was asking for something from him. What it was he wasn't sure, but she finally took her eyes off of him, taking some amount of pressure off of his shoulders. He closed his eyes and released a short breath that he had been holding since she had started looking at him. She walked past him towards the frozen barricade, a look of fear still stuck on her face. She wasn't sure exactly what she was going to do. She had never learned to cast fire before. Her mother was going to teach it to her the day that Cecil and Kain had come to Mist. But her mother was dead now, and her town was no more. Everything was gone, lost in the flames. The flames, the fervor, the death, the fire. It had torn her life to pieces, left her without any trace of home or family. How could she ever bring herself to use such a horrible spell. It was a nightmare that she still had yet to wake up from. She shut her eyes tight as all the agony welled up in her, the memories of her home, destroyed by the one thing she feared more than anything else...fire. She could see her mother dying in her hands again, the flames burning behind her as she tried desparately to help her. And then she was ripped away, taken into an empty darkness that was so much worse. Nothing in the world was as bad as being so alone. She was alone. Alone with one thing...fire.  
  
Rydia seemed to explode with energy as she released a terrible scream into the sky, her arms outstretched towards the wall of ice. Everyone stepped back as her energy shot out like a wave in all directions. Rosa and Edward were stunned, but Cecil had seen this type of reaction in her before. He could tell she was in pain, her hatred taking over her mind. He knew this was it, she was capable of anything like this. He had witnessed it personally. Sure enough as her screams pierced the air, so did the flames from her hands pierce the ice, melting more than enough for them to pass through. When it was all over and the fire receded, she fell to her knees in exhaustion. The others all ran to her side to make sure she was okay. Of all things she was smiling as she looked at their worried faces. She turned her glance to Cecil, who was definitely worried the most about her. She continued to smile at him as her eyes slowly started to close, her exhaustion making them too heavy to life anymore.  
  
"I did it..." she managed before she passed out, Cecil catching her before she fell over. Cecil couldn't believe that she had actually done it. So many feelings running through his head at that time he didn't know how to react. Rosa began to smile as she looked at the little sorceress resting in his arms. It was a triumphant moment for such a girl.   
  
"Thank you, Rydia." Rosa expressed her gratitude for her bravery. She stood up as did Edward, Cecil still staring at the wonder he held in his arms.   
  
"Rydia..." he trailed off as he completely lost any thought of what he might say. The only reaction he could think of now was getting her somewhere safe to rest. He lifted her up as they began to make their way through the new path created for them.  
  
"There's a place we can rest up ahead," Edward assured the distressed knight holding the unconscious summoner. Cecil nodded and followed the prince up the mountain, still watching Rydia as she breathed quietly, cradled in his arms.  
  
'You never cease to amaze me, Rydia.'  
  
* * *  
  
As her eyes slowly opened, the world around coming into focus, she felt a tingle run through her body and into her hands. It was something she had never felt before, a strange energy within that had suddenly been released. She sat up and stared at her hands, the tingling sensation still present, running from her palms into the tips of her fingers. She didn't even notice the others coming to her side as she had been asleep for almost an hour. She felt a smile sneak across her face as she realized just what this new sensation was. It was her new power, the ability to control that which she had been so afraid of. She was distracted as Cecil put his hand on her shoulder. He had been watching her every second since she had passed out, not leaving her side for a second.  
  
"Rydia, are you okay?" Cecil eagerly asked her. She looked at him and just smiled, her eyes full of happiness and excitement. She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, laughing joyfully all the while. Cecil was a little surprised at the sudden gesture.  
  
"I did it! I can cast fire!!" Rydia annouced, simply overjoyed. Cecil, still a little shocked at the little girl hanging around his neck, softly patted her on the back.  
  
"Yes, you did," Cecil said as he began to smile himself. He realized that she had overcome her fears of that which had destroyed her life. She wasn't held back anymore, an obstinate spirit renewed, "You did it..."  
  
"Alright you two," Rosa kindly broke in, "We must keep moving. We don't know when Baron will attack."  
  
Rydia released her grip around the knight's neck and let him stand up. They all stood, looking up to the peak which they would have to reach before they could cross to the other side. Rydia's expression turned from happy to worry as she stared at the top of the mountain. She could feel something was wrong up there. Monsters, but not normal ones. There was something big up there, and it didn't feel very friendly.  
  
"There's something evil up there," Rydia quietly announced to the group. They all turned and looked down at her as she pointed to the summit. The all looked back up to where she was pointing, but they could see nothing. Cecil turned back to her, a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Are you sure, Rydia?"  
  
"Yes." she replied sternly. Cecil knew that she could feel these things, just as she had back at the Antlion's cave. He trusted her, although the others were a little more skeptical of a child.   
  
"Is it possible that Golbez is here?" Cecil questioned himself outloud. The others seemed doubtful.  
  
"Why would he pass through the mountains?" Rosa answered him with her own question, "Wouldn't he have taken the airships directly to Fabul?"  
  
"You're probably right," Cecil admitted. But he knew that Rydia could sense these things. He looked at her serious face one more time, as if to reassure himself, "But there's something up there. We should hurry and find out for ourselves."  
  
They all nodded in agreement and prepared themselves to journey up the mountain again. Luckily these mountains were not very tall at all, compared some of the others in the area. The hike to the top took almost no time at all. As they walked through a small passageway that came out at the top, they heard screams echoing from the other side. Human screams. They began to pick up the pace, almost running to the outside to find out what was happening. When they came out, there were sets of finely carved steps leading up to a flat top at the summit. The first thing they saw set them back a step or two, as the blood dripped down the last step from the lifeless body sprawled over it. They immediately looked up to see several monsters, swarming around something, or someone. They climbed the first set of stairs, treading around the dead body at their feet, in order to get a better look at what was happening. As they stopped at the foot of the second set of stairs, they made out the figure of one man surrounded by a band of trained imps. He was alone against at least a dozen of the creatures. Odds that Cecil didn't find very promising, but before he could even think about helping the stranger out, the man quickly disposed of half of them with a flying kick, sending them into the air. Cecil's eyes went wide at the sight of such a technique.  
  
"Who is that?" Cecil asked, more to himself as he didn't expect anyone to actually know the answer. But Edward seemed to have a good idea.  
  
"I recognize that clothing. He must be a Monk from Fabul," Edward explained, "They sometimes train here."  
  
They watched as the monk quickly took care of the remaining threat with his hands, one of which seemed to shine bright in the sun. A claw of some sort that he used as his only weapon. When it was all over there was nothing more than a mess of little bodies left all over the place. He had seemed to take them with ease, but he was breathing heavily. His exhaustion was clearly visible and he didn't seem at all prepared for what was next. They watched as a large round creature with multiple spike jutting from its head began to float towards the drained monk. It looked much like the bomb monsters that Cecil had seen before, but it was much bigger.   
  
"That one is going to be tough," Edward stated the obvious.  
  
"We should help him," Rydia said to them as they watched the monster close in on the monk who continued to stand his ground, fearless. They all nodded in agreement and charged up the stairs towards the creature, drawing their weapons as they engaged in battle. The monster stopped as it noticed the four coming to the monk's aid. It growled at them as they stood their ground with the man it had planned to destroy. Rosa stepped over next to him as he was a little surprised to see them as well.  
  
"Don't worry, we're here to help," she assured him as she held her hands out before him, "Let me heal you."  
  
Her spell flowed forth from her fingertips, surrounding the monk with a warm energy, replenishing his muscles. He instantly perked up as the glow faded away.  
  
"Thank you for your help." he said as he turned his attention back to the fight, "This will not be easy."  
  
They all stood waiting for the monster to make a move on them, its terrifying eyes looking over all of them. It growled again as it opened its mouth, fire spewing out of it. Everyone jumped away from the stream of flames except for Rydia who stood dead in the middle of it. Cecil turned and almost jumped back into the fray to save her, but she put her hands forward and blasted the fire with an ice spell. As the ice receded, the flames disappeared, leaving her unharmed. She just stood there smiling before the creature.  
  
"I can do that, too." she said as she put her arms back out towards it. She called out her new spell and the fire flew from her hands, striking the monster head on. The spell didn't take as Rydia had hoped it would. As the flames engulfed it, it began to grow. It had gotten quite big when Rydia finally stopped. She looked up morbidly at the giant bomb in front of her, "Oops!"  
  
Yang lept headlong at the beast with his claw, driving it into its face. The monster didn't seem to mind as it didn't move at all. It tried to swipe at him with its small arms protruding from its sides, but he was too quick for it and jumped out of reach. Cecil followed up with his dark sword, slashing at it from the side. The monster drew back at the touch of his sword, a growl of pain escaping its mouth. Cecil tried to hit it again, but it continued to retreat from his sword. Suddenly, the monk came from nowhere with his flying foot slamming into its side. Cecil took the opportunity and drove his blade into the creatures flesh. It began to wail as the dark sword went deeper into its body. When Cecil removed his blade, a putrid gas poured from the open wound left behind. He stepped back to where the others stood as the monster continued to writhe in agony, quickly shrinking as the gas escaped from its body. When the creature disappeared there was nothing but a cloud of orange gas floating in front of them. But before they could call it a victory, the cloud started to take a form. It soon took a monstrous shape, seemingly solid, as it grew two arms and a head, two black holes sunk in for eyes as well as one for a mouth. Once again it growled at them just as it had before. The monk wasted no time in staring at it as he leapt into the air trying to deliver a kick. Much to his surprise he passed right through it, almost flying off the edge of the mountain in the process. He tried again, only to end up where he started. There didn't seem to be a way to hurt the hideous cloud as it floated there, laughing at their attempts to attack it. The creature then started to say something, but it came out more as a growl the first time.  
  
"...eeeexxxxploooooooooooddde..." it growled again. They still didn't understand what it was trying to say, but they stepped back as the mass of clouds started to swirl around and come together. It collected into a ball of dense gas and began swirling faster, the monsters laughter growing louder. Before they could even react, the ball erupted in a massive explosion, sending them all flying back, almost tumbling down the stairs. As they slowly got up from the attack, they found that the battle was still not over as the explosion had given birth to six more bomb monsters. It didn't seem possible to defeat all the little creatures as they could barely stand after the bomb blew up. Their hopes were soon revived as the warmth of Rosa's spell descended upon them. It wasn't much as she was weakened by the attack, but it was enough for Cecil and the monk to get up and charge the hoard of monsters. As they slashed and clawed at the now much smaller bombs, one happened to leave them and come after the other three still recovering. Edward was the first to notice it coming towards them and he yelped in shock, warning Rosa and Rydia of the danger. Rydia just stood up and, remembering what her fire spell had done, used its counterpart, freezing the little bomb into a block of ice. Rosa then took her iron arrow with bow in hand and shot it into the center of the creature's face, shattering it. As Cecil finished up the last monster they started to gather around the stranger they had just saved from death. They all finally took a good look at him now that the threat of death was gone. He was about Cecil's height, but with a much stronger build. Scars, old and new, ran all around his body. He was mostly bald, save a braided pony tail that started from the very top of his head and ran down to his back. A dark brown moustache curled down at the side of his lips. The mark of the monk on his forehead. He was incredibly grateful for their efforts as they stood around him, bowing to each of them in appreciation.  
  
"Thank you for coming to my aid in my hour of need," he said, bowing again to all of them. He spoke with a deep voice, thick with the accent of Fabul, "My names is Yang. I am the captain of the Monks of Fabul. My men and I were training here on Mount Hobs and suddenly we were attacked by hoards of monsters. My men were all killed. I am the only one alive."  
  
The battefield they stood on was littered with bodies, the few human ones being of his colleagues. They stood no chance against all of them and Yang was only lucky enough to receive their aid in time.   
  
"We're sorry for the death of your men," Cecil sorrowfully spoke before explaining their mission, "We're headed for Fabul..."  
  
"A man named Golbez is using Baron to collect the crystals," Rosa stepped in. Yang's face was grave at the startling news.  
  
"Then they will be coming after Fabul's Wind Crystal," he said. Edward stepped forward to confirm the suspicion.  
  
"Yes, Damcyan's crystal has already been stolen."  
  
"My God," Yang's face seemed to whiten a little as things started to sink in, "Our main force was all killed by these monsters. Those in the castle have only just begun their training. If were attacked now..."  
  
Yang was distressed almost to his limits, as he knew that there was no way to protect his kingdom by himself. The fighters in training would only be slaughtered.  
  
"Most likely, those monsters were sent by Golbez," Rosa pointed out. Yang looked up from his state of tribulation.  
  
"In order to weaken Fabul's defenses?"  
  
"If that's the case, then they should be coming any minute!" Cecil alarmed the others. It seemed like the perfect plan to take the crystal with ease. With no defense they could just walk in and take it, "We'll help you, but we must go now!"  
  
"But I cannot let you get caught up in all this," Yang pleaded with them. Although he knew he needed all the help he could get, he didn't want others risking their lives for his kingdom.  
  
"This is our fight, too." Cecil assured the dismayed monk.   
  
"I am the prince of Damcyan," Edward explained his reason for fighting. Cecil smiled a bit as he watched the young prince step forward and speak for himself, "I have to get our crystal back. I have to restore my kingdom."  
  
"Rosa and I were from Baron and this girl..." Cecil trailed off as he looked down at her, not exactly sure what to say, "She's with us."  
  
"So you have your reasons as well, I see," Yang replied to their justifications, "I apologize. May I request your help?"  
  
"Of course," Cecil instantly agreed with a smile. However he knew what was heading towards Fabul, "We should hurry. Golbez is surely on his way to Fabul."  
  
"Thank you again. You are very gracious," Yang responded, bowing again, "Fabul is just to the east of the mountain."  
  
"Then let's get going," Rydia blurted out excitedly. So they all continued on their journey together, crossing the top of the mountains to the other side where they descended to the soft grass once again. The sun high in the sky, raining a warm light on them as they made their way to the kingdom of Fabul.  
  
* * *  
  
As they walked in, led by the Monk captain, the guards seemed to fall at their feet. They admired Yang almost as much as they did their king. It gave Cecil a nostalgic feeling seeing men looking up to the monk. It was just like he was back in Baron, where soldiers would always show their greatest respect for him wherever he went. As they walked through the gates into the main hall, two guards came up to them, bowing before Yang.  
  
"Sir Yang. It's good that you have returned. His Majesty is waiting."  
  
The guard led them through the main hall into the throne room where they were presented to the king of Fabul. They all got down on bended knee as Yang stepped forward and bowed before him.   
  
"You all may rise," the king instructed. They all stood up, Yang bringing his eyes to meet the king's, his face telling a horrible story, "What is wrong, Yang?"  
  
"King Fabul," Yang explained, "The man known as Golbez is mobilizing the forces of Baron to take our crystal."  
  
"What?!" the king exclaimed rising from his throne, "Can this be so?"  
  
"These people came to let us know," Yang replied.  
  
"Who are they?" the king asked, not fully trusting some strangers telling stories. Cecil stepped forward frustrated, knowing there was little time to prepare for the attack.  
  
"There's not much time!" he exclaimed, "We must fortify the castle!"  
  
"Wait a minute," the king said as he looked at the man barking orders at him. He had seen such armor before and had heard where such armor came from, "You're a dark knight from Baron, aren't you? Can I trust you?"  
  
"Your Highness!" Yang stepped in, "You can trust these people. They saved me from Golbez's minions."  
  
"Time is of the essence!" Cecil continued to stress the fact that Golbez was on his way as they spoke, "We must prepare for battle!"  
  
The King still seemed skeptical as the dark knight stood before him speaking of his own country coming to attack them. Something didn't seem right to him, but as Edward stepped forward he started to understand.  
  
"It has been quite a while, King Fabul," Edward spoke up.  
  
"Prince Edward," the King recognized the blonde haired young prince immediately.  
  
"Damcyan has already been attacked and our crystal stolen," Edward explained, "I lost everyone dear to me, everything that mattered. Don't let Fabul suffer the same fate."  
  
"I'm sorry," the king apologized as he realized that they came true to their purpose, "So it is the truth. But our monks are still in training. Will you assist us?"  
  
"Yes," Cecil eagerly answered, "But we must move quickly."  
  
"Your Highness, these people are extremely skilled fighters. Please allow them to fight with me on the front lines."  
  
"As you wish," the King agreed, "I shall leave this matter in your hands, Yang. As for you, ladies. Since you possess the skills of white magic, would you provide medical aid?"  
  
"Very well," Rosa accepted the task as well as young Rydia who simply nodded.  
  
"Yang, I'm counting on you."  
  
"I will guard the country with my life," he replied to his king as he bowed. He then turned to Cecil and Edward who were waiting for his command, "Well then, Sir Cecil, Sir Edward."  
  
The three men began to walk out of the throne room to prepare their strategy for defending the castle. Rosa stepped out to get Cecil's attention before they left.  
  
"Cecil," she called after him. He turned as the other two walked out the door. They looked at each other for a moment, her eyes telling him everything he wanted to hear, "Take care."  
  
"You too." he replied. He looked over to little Rydia who stood behind Rosa, "Rydia, take care of Rosa."  
  
The green-haired angel perked up and smiled, nodding excitedly at the dark knight as he turned and walked out of the throne room.  
  
* * *  
  
As the clouds moved in, the wind growing stronger, the few soldiers left stood in the cold breeze at the front gates of Fabul. The castle was enormous, even bigger than Baron, with a thick wall surrounding the interior going around the entire castle. It was a formidable defense on its own, even if the Red Wings were to attack it would withstand most of it. It was extremely well built, and well placed with it being surrounded by a small body of water on all sides but one, leaving the front as the only way for enemies to come through. It was a nice advantage to have since they didn't have very many soldiers to be spreading throughout the castle.   
  
Everyone was motionless, silent, the wind being the only movement until the watchman came running across the parapet, stopping just above the front line. His urgency could only mean one thing.  
  
"They're coming!!!"  
  
As the words rang out through the air, all eyes shifted forward as the flag of Baron slowly peaked out over the hill followed by the marching feet of a troop of soldiers. There weren't many which surprised Cecil, but he soon realized why they were only sending a single troop. Baron was expecting to be able to just walk in thinking that they had already destroyed the main defenses at Mount Hobs. They were sadly mistaken as Cecil had been waiting for sometime to get back at the King. And taking down some Baron soldiers were just what he needed today. Yang stepped forward as the leader of the front lines, prepared to give his orders.  
  
"Move out to meet them!"  
  
Yang and Cecil along with the few soldiers in training charged at the Baron troops. They were caught off guard as the dark knight drew his sword upon them, striking at his own countrymen. But they were not his countrymen anymore. They had fallen under the evil control of Golbez and no longer served the noble purpose they once had. Cecil's power was fueled by his anger as he clashed into the group of soldier, striking them down with his dark sword. As swords clashed and claws met flesh, the small troop was taken down quickly and with only one casualty. The monks in training all cheered as the Baron soldiers lay defeated before them. But the battle was far from over as the cry of the watchman once again rang out.  
  
"It's the Red Wings!!"  
  
Cecil could hear the airships in the distance. They were coming fast and they were sitting ducks in the open. He turned to Yang who was unsure what to do.  
  
"We're just going to get killed if we stay out here." Cecil advised the monk.  
  
"Then let's retreat inside the castle," Yang ordered, "Come on men! Back into the castle, now!!"  
  
As they ran for the castle gates, the sound of the airships grew louder. They were just inside the gates as the bombs began to fall, a tremendous thunder following them. The explosions sent a another soldier to his death as the pure force of a nearby bomb sent him into a wall, breaking his neck. When they all were safe inside, they turned making a wall in the main hall, prepared for anything to come through the door. They wouldn't send any troops as long as the bombs were falling so they had some time to get ready. The thunderous sounds began to fade as the Red Wings passed over.   
  
"I'm sorry for bringing you into a hopeless battle," Yang said to Cecil as they stood ready at the door.  
  
"As I said before, this is our fight as well," Cecil explained. He turned to the monk and gave him a smile, "Besides, we haven't lost yet."  
  
"Here they come!" Edward alerted them as the door began to give under a force pounding it from the outside. Cecil couldn't believe they had sent troops in so quickly, but he was shocked again as the doors came down and monsters began to pour in. A swarm of trained imps came in and immediately jumped on them, along with the banshee women they had fought in the Antlion's cave. The bodies began to fall as they were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of them. Even Cecil and Yang had trouble fighting them back. The imps were not like the ones found in the wilderness, but were trained for battles and were easily expendable as they were being used as the front line offensive. Edward used his harp to keep the banshee's at bay, knowing that they could not stand certain notes that he plucked. The frustration was apparent on Yang's face as he plowed through several imps only to be met with even more. He started to back up trying to get what was left of his men to retreat with him.   
  
"Pull back!!" he yelled at his men. The few still alive followed their captain as did Edward while Cecil continued to slash at the hordes of imps. He finally jumped back and prepared to unleash his dark wave attack. As he was charging his sword an imp jumped at him only to be sent into the wall behind it by Yang's foot. He pulled on Cecil's shoulder, trying to get him to retreat, but he stayed still, his sword glowing dark.  
  
"Stand back," Cecil instructed him. Yang did so as the knight stepped forward and swung his sword, sending all of its dark energy forth, blowing the imp army into oblivion. Cecil fell to the ground as the after-effects hit him. Yang picked him up and helped him to retreat into the next room, more imps pouring in after them. Cecil quickly regained his strength and ran with Yang through the door. The rest of the men were waiting for them, standing guard to another door, the royal crest on both sides of it. Another Fabul soldier came behind them just escaping death's grasp.  
  
"Isn't the throne room beyond here?" Cecil asked, alarmed that they might be putting the king in danger.   
  
"Don't worry. The King has evacuated with the people to a safe area," he assured the worried knight, "We've got to take care of the enemy."  
  
Their eyes shot towards the door to the main hall as it came crashing down, a mixture of Baron soldiers and monsters coming at them now. Yang just stared at them, clenching his fist in his claw, the look of a mad man on him.  
  
"Kill them all!!" he shouted, ordering his men at them. They charged the enemy and they clashed with a resounding courage against such overwhelming odds. As soldiers on both sides fell, the odds seemed to only get worse as the Baron forces were only increasing. Edward noticed it as he stayed behind with another Fabul soldier who was too frightened to jump into the fray.   
  
"It's hopeless here, we must retreat!" Edward yelled at his comrades.  
  
"Dammit!" Yang cursed as he realized that his men were falling under this neverending force that was against them. When his last soldier fell he knew it was time to step back. He grabbed Cecil as they retreated into the throne room. Yang locked the door as soon as Edward, Cecil, and the last Fabul soldier were safely in the throne room. They stood guard at the last hope of defense before they were in the crystal room.  
  
"The door is locked, it should hold strong, but they will eventually break through," Yang informed them, "We must hold them here."  
  
"Where's the crystal?" Cecil asked, concerned that they were getting too close to it.  
  
"Through that door," Yang answered as he pointed to a door off to the side, behind the throne. Cecil felt that little bit of hope start to sink in him. This was the last chance to keep them from getting through. They could hear the monsters trying to break the door down, the horrid thud of bodies slung up against it. Then they suddenly stopped. There was nothing. No more banging on the door, as if they had suddenly disappeared. Everyone stood, dumbfounded, except for the last remaining Fabul soldier, who stood with an evil smile drawn across his face. He began to walk towards the door as if he were to open it. Yang didn't know what was going on until it was too late, the soldier unlocked the doors and turned back to them with the same evil smile on his face.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Yang screamed at him, his anger boiling at this point. He didn't even notice as the soldier started to change, his skin turning a grey color as it began to shred. The monster seemed to tear from the inside as it freed itself from the human shell. Edward stepped back in horror at the sight of it.  
  
"He's not human!" Edward screamed. The monster dashed at them, but Yang was so pissed at that time that he quickly bolted out to meet it with a claw, tearing right through its body like a hot knife through butter. His victory was short lived as the throne room doors opened to an endless sea of monsters. Yang just looked at them without fear as if he would take them all on by himself. Cecil ran to his side, grabbing his shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"Come on, we're cornered," Cecil told the stagnant monk, "We must retreat to the crystal room."  
  
Yang followed Cecil's orders and ran with them through the last door they had to run through. It was their last hope, the only place they had left to go. As they burst through the door, Yang turned and closed it. He tried to lock it but the lock was broken, the key wouldn't turn. He cursed the door and backed up to where Cecil and Edward stood, prepared for their last stand to protect the crystal. Their eyes staring hard at the door as they waited for it to come crashing down. Cecil could only imagine the hordes of monsters swarming over them as they tried to hold them back. It seemed hopeless. He didn't know how they could possibly stop an army with only the three of them. He was exhausted as well. He didn't realize it until now, but he was incredibly tired. Fighting back all this time the pain in his muscles. It was starting to catch up with him. But he left it all behind again as he heard a sound at the door. They were using the knob this time, not breaking it down as usual. The three got prepared to fight back the army expected to come rushing at them. They were completely thrown off when a single knight walked through the door, especially Cecil, whose eyes went wide at the sight. The knight walked towards them, his armor the color of the sea, his helmet shaped like a dragon's mouth devouring his head, wings extending from his back. Cecil stepped forward to meet him, words escaping his grasp as the pure shock had settled in.  
  
"It's been a while," Kain said to his stupefied friend. Cecil just looked at him as if he were making sure he was real before he tried speaking to him.  
  
"Kain," Cecil finally spoke, swallowing a lump in his throat, "You're alive!"  
  
"Yeah," Kain responded, almost coldly. Cecil failed to see the look in his eye as Kain didn't seem nearly as excited to see his friend that he had not seen in days since the incident at Mist. It was a reunion he didn't seem pleased to be a part of, while Cecil was overjoyed at the sight of him. It gave him a renewed sense of hope in the fight against Baron again. He knew Kain would help them.  
  
"Will you fight with us?" Cecil asked the dragoon, "We're all that's left of the defenses here. We need all we can get."  
  
"Of course," Kain said with a smile, a smile that gave a hint to some wickedness inside that Cecil was blind to, "I intend to do so."  
  
Cecil was thrilled to have his best friend back on his team, fighting along side him. It would be just like it used to. The unstoppable team from Baron. Cecil extended his hand towards Kain who did the same and they shook hands and put an arm around each other, showing their brotherhood still standing strong. That's when Kain's hidden identity came out, clean and clear.  
  
"But the fight is against you, Cecil," Kain whispered in Cecil's ear as he slipped a knife between the plates of the dark knights armor, digging into his side. Cecil's eyes shot open wide as he gasped under the pressure of the knife driving through his skin, into his stomach, "I'm sorry old friend, but you have to die."  
  
As Kain began to let go of his friend, he twisted the knife a little, tearing Cecil's wound wide open. Cecil staggered back a few steps before falling to one knee.   
  
"Why? Kain?" Cecil could hardly think of anything to say to him. He couldn't believe it all was happening, it didn't click in his mind. Not until he finally looked into Kain's eyes, and saw that there was nothing there. Emptiness, darkness, evil. It finally dawned on him, "You're...under Golbez's control..."  
  
Kain just watched smiling as Cecil held the knife in his side, blood pouring from the wound creating a puddle on the crystal floor. He took his spear out from under his wing at pointed it at the dark knight before him.  
  
"Now it will end. Your time has come" Kain declared as he prepared to thrust his spear through his friend. He didn't expect to see Yang step in front of the tip of his weapon, guarding the dark knight behind him.  
  
"You'll have to come through me first," Yang proposed. Kain seemed more than willing to accept the offer, his smile widening as he prepared to take on the monk. He didn't get the chance, however, as a voice burst into the room, throwing him completely off-guard.  
  
"NO!! STOP!!" Rosa yelled as she rushed in with Rydia to see the terrible scene that ensued within the crystal room. Kain's face seemed to go pale as he saw her walk in, the sight of her nearly knocking him over.  
  
"Rosa," Kain barely managed. She just looked at him, her face full of despair as she saw the man she had grown up with fallen under with evil.  
  
"Kain, not you too," she said, as if maybe this was all some sort of mistake and everything would be alright. But she knew it wouldn't as she watched Kain turn and step away, hiding his face from her.  
  
"Don't...don't look at me," he said, cowering away from her as his old self tried to come through, tried keep some diginity if there was any left. His mind was fighting with itself, two sides tearing each other apart inside. He fell to his knees, holding his head in pain as the struggle raged on in his head. Rosa wanted to go comfort him, then maybe he would snap out of this evil he had taken in, but a voice stopped her in her tracks. A deep, dark voice that spread throughout the room like a plague.  
  
"What's troubling you Kain?" the voice bounced off walls, ringing in Kain's ears like a siren. Everyone looked towards the door as the man behind the voice slowly but surely walked in. His armor was even darker than Cecil's, so black that he seemed to drown out any light that touched him. His helmet covered his face, but provided a terrifying image with the two horns curved up from the side. His cloak was like a shadow, following him as he strutted up to the scene. The evil seemed to flow from him as though he was the pure manifestation of it. The only one to recognize him was Edward.  
  
"Golbez!" Edward exclaimed, not forgetting easily the man who killed his love, Anna. Cecil took the last bit of energy he had to take a look at the man he had been chasing this whole time.  
  
"You're...Golbez..." he coughed out. Golbez just looked at him, a smirk on his barely visible lips. He started to laugh a little bit at the sight of him.  
  
"So you're Cecil. Perfect setting for introductions, don't you think?" his voice was so evil that it pained them just to hear it, "Well, perfect for me at least. You're sprawled on the ground and I'm about to take the crystal."  
  
He began to laugh at himself, finding the situation to be at his advantage. His laughter died down as Yang once again stepped in to guard his kingdom. Golbez's smile still stuck to his face as he stared down the determined monk before him. Yang didn't know just how useless his efforts were until Golbez lifted a hand, sending a powerful bolt of lightning through him. Yang was sent to the floor instantly, his body twitching from the electric energy surging through it. As Golbez put his hand down, his smile faded when he glanced at Kain, still on his knees fighting with himself. His puppet was starting to lose it, but he used his powers to strengthen his grip.  
  
"Kain!" he yelled at the dragoon piled to the side. As the voice hit his ears, Kain's arms dropped to his side and he stood up, turning to face the man in black, "Stop standing around and get the crystal."  
  
"Yes, master," Kain replied, his eyes filled with that emptiness they held before. He proceeded to walk up to the crystal bed where the shimmering jewel rested. Rosa ran from where she was trying to tend to Cecil, attempting to break Kain again.  
  
"Stop, Kain. You don't have to do this!" she yelled at him. He seemed to stop again, his mind stuck in conflict again. He just stood there as if her command were that of his master's. Cecil saw Golbez watching her as she yelled at the dragoon, he reached his hand out to her with all his strength trying to get her to stay out of the way.  
  
"Get back, Rosa!" he shouted as the pain in his side shot through his whole body. He clenched his teeth as he tried to push it back, Rydia still at his side trying to comfort him. Using all of her magic to save him. Golbez looked at Cecil and then back to Rosa. He realized what was going on, and his evil mind was already devising a plot.  
  
"I get it. This girl is dear to you, isn't she? I think I'll take her with me," Golbez announced as he walked up behind her. Cecil could only watch as he cast a sleep spell on her, her consciousness fading away as she fell into his arms. Golbez lifted her onto his shoulder as he turned to leave, "It's been a pleasure defeating you. We must do it again sometime. Well, of course, now that I have this girl there will be a next time. Let's go Kain."  
  
As though the switch had been thrown on his body, Kain reached for the crystal. Picking it up he turned quickly to follow his master out the door. He stopped at Cecil's bloody body lying on the floor, Rydia hiding behind it as she had with her mother when she had seen Kain at Mist. She was terrified of him, but he didn't even see her, let alone recognize her. He just looked at the dark knight, his friend since he could remember, bleeding from the knife that he put there himself. He felt nothing, the evil wrapping his mind in a dense blanket. He would've killed him had he been given the chance.  
  
"I guess you get you live, Cecil," the voice, not even his own, hitting Cecil's ears like a shock to the brain. He didn't even want to look at him anymore, his friend had been turned into nothing more than an empty vessel, used for the ways of evil. A smirk crawled across Kain's face, "This time."  
  
With that Kain and Golbez were gone, leaving Cecil and Yang barely clinging to life. Rydia was still concentrating her power on Cecil, while Edward tended to Yang, trying to get some reaction from him. He was breathing but he was unconscious. Rydia proceeded to extract the knife from Cecil's flank, causing him to spit up a little blood. She threw the knife down and immediately put her hands over his wound. Her hands started glowing as she chanted the cure spell. The skin started to reform as the spell took effect until there was no sign that he had ever been stabbed. Her hands stopped glowing as she released a huge breath. She was straining to use all this magic. Cecil started to move around, but the pain was still ever so present that he just lay there. Edward had used a reviving potion to bring Yang back to consciousness, but he too was filled with pain as he jolted awake, his body still feeling the power of the magic Golbez had used to strike him down. Rydia walked over to him and put her hands in position to restore his energy. It took a while, but she eventually had him standing again, feeling almost back to normal. He saw Cecil still lying on the ground and went to pick him up.   
  
"Is everyone alright?" Rydia asked the defeated group. As Yang held Cecil upright, propped up on his shoulder, he hung his head in shame. Cecil didn't even open his eyes, so torn inside that it hurt.   
  
"Rosa was kidnapped," Edward stated.   
  
"We couldn't protect the crystal...I failed..." Yang said, his head hanging low.   
  
"Rosa..." was all that Cecil could manage. Rydia just looked at all of them as if they were crazy.   
  
"Don't give up so easily!" she commanded them, "Rosa's surely alright and we can get the crystal back."  
  
"That's right!" Edward chimed in. Yang looked at his broken friend on his shoulder. He could feel the pain, see it in his face, and surely in his eyes if he had the strength to open them. He wanted to help, after all that he had done for him.  
  
"Sir Cecil, now it's our turn to fight for you. We will make a plan to get back at Golbez," Yang told the dark knight hanging on his shoulder, "Right now we need to rest."  
  
Cecil finally opened his eyes, straining to keep the tears back as he looked at the monk, the stranger he had just met earlier that day who was now giving himself to help. It gave him that little bit of hope he needed to go on. That thought that they could succeed, bring Rosa back, and take the crystals from the hands of evil. A slight smile made its way across his face.  
  
"Thank you, Yang..." 


	6. The Master of the Ocean

* VI *  
  
- The Master of the Ocean -  
  
____________________________  
  
Evil...  
  
Evil gives way to so much hate.  
  
It spawns only more evil.  
  
Evil is like a cancer,  
  
spreading throughout,  
  
overtaking the good as its own.  
  
But evil cannot flourish,  
  
as long as there is good,  
  
somewhere out there.  
  
A single beam of light,  
  
can strike down the darkness,  
  
the hatred of man.   
  
But as evil spreads,  
  
minds are turned and cursed.  
  
No one is safe,  
  
as friends betray,  
  
and people kill.  
  
And one man must find,  
  
the good within themselves,  
  
and accept the holy light,  
  
to rid their heart of darkness,  
  
and fight the evil they seek.  
  
Evil cannot be destroyed,  
  
only balanced.   
  
For it is only natural,  
  
to have both.  
  
The existence of life,  
  
depends on it.  
  
As evil tips the scales,  
  
there will always be one,  
  
who evens the score.  
  
There will always be one.  
  
* * *  
  
As the tired and beaten team made their way into the Inn, their pride seemed to trail behind, dragged across the ground, stepped on by those walking by. They had been defeated, and their mission a complete failure. Countless numbers of soldiers were killed for what turned out to be a hopeless battle, a fight for nothing. There were barely enough guards left to man posts at the gates, as some were left protecting the people of the town while the battle ensued. And worst of all they had been betrayed by an ally, a friend and lost Rosa in the process. Cecil still struggled with that, his mind still racing around the whole situation. Kain was his best friend and had been ever since they were kids. To think that he could be capable of such evil simply escaped his grasp of rationality. But he could still feel the knife in him, the pain still tarrying in his side. He had to remind himself that Golbez was behind it all, but it still didn't seem right to him. And now Rosa was gone, taken by the source of evil himself, Golbez. There was no one he hated more at that instant, not even King Baron. The King's punishment paled in comparison to what Cecil was going to do to the man clad in darkness. Though his mind was full of hatred, he still had a glimmering light shining through as he thought about his friends at his side, still able to go on and fight, and fight for him no less. He knew they would succeed eventually, even though they had not this day. It was only a matter of time.  
  
"Sir Yang, you must be tired. Please rest," the kind voice of the innkeeper extended the offer of a free nights slumber. Yang nodded in appreciation as he helped the dark knight, still on his shoulder, into a room lined with beds on both sides. He quickly helped Cecil up on the nearest bed and the rest pulled up chairs from a nearby table as they prepared to discuss a plan. Cecil removed his helmet and threw it down next to his bed, it being the only thing he had the energy to remove. Though his wound was healed, his pain hadn't left with it. Rydia watched him as he squirmed in frustration under the pain, his hands running over his face and long hair he had tied in the back. She was worried about him more than ever. She had seen him when Rosa was sick, but this was so much worse. She almost found herself shedding a tear as he lay there crippled emotionally. He let out a sigh as he finally started to relax on the firm mattress, his hand fallen over his face as one thing continued to run through his mind.  
  
"Rosa..." the knight softly called out. For some reason he expected her to respond, but it only allowed his heart to sink further as there was no sound in return. Only the sound of Edward's voice as he began the discussion.  
  
"In order to oppose Golbez we're going to need an airship," Edward explained as he tried to put the shattered minds back together, "Baron is the only country who builds them."  
  
"I wonder if there's any way to sneak into Baron," Yang offered an idea to the group as he stroked his moustache around his mouth. Cecil turned his head towards them as he heard Yang's words. He knew everything was to know about Baron and he knew exactly how to get in without them knowing.  
  
"Baron's primary military strength lies in the Red Wings. Their navy is comparatively weak," Cecil informed them. His voice seemed surprisingly frail, "If we're going to sneak in we'll have to do it by sea."  
  
"Then we're going to need a ship," Rydia caught on to his idea. She thought she saw Cecil smile at her before he turned his head back towards the ceiling. Her face brightened a little.  
  
"Let's ask the King first thing tomorrow morning," Yang proposed, knowing that Cecil and the others surely needed to rest, "You came to his aid in a time of need. The King will most certainly grant you one."  
  
Cecil remained silent as he lay on the bed, only nodding to the monk in return. Yang watched as the dark knight's eyes seemed to gaze into nothingness. He fumbled with the thought of asking Cecil about Kain. He was afraid it would only cause him more pain, but he wanted to understand the situation himself, as he was simply confused about it.  
  
"Who was that Dragoon?" he cautiously asked. Cecil didn't move, didn't seem to even hear the question as he continued to stare at the ceiling. Yang waited patiently for an answer that he wasn't even sure was coming. Cecil soon shut his eyes as he let out a deep sigh.   
  
"He's Kain," Cecil said as he opened his eyes again, still keeping them on the ceiling. They looked even more depressed than before he had closed them, the small sparkle of a tear resting in the corner, "He is..." he stopped as the sparkle trailed down his temple, "...was my best friend. We had vowed to fight Baron together."  
  
"I'm sorry..." Yang trailed off, almost wishing he hadn't asked the question. He could see the distress washing over the dark knight as he lay there in his misery. Everything was quiet until Edward finally stood up from his chair.  
  
"We should get some rest," he softly declared, "We have to be prepared for our journey tomorrow."  
  
All agreed as they stood up, replacing the chairs where they had found them. Edward and Rydia quickly found beds while Yang remained at the door. He had other things to do before he could sleep, and he had his own bed in the tower as well.  
  
"Sleep well, everyone. I have a kingdom to tend to," Yang explained as he opened the door, "I will come for you in the morning."  
  
They waved him off as they climbed into their beds, the door quietly shutting behind him. He proceeded back out into the main hall, where he found himself struggling with the task of where to go first. He then saw the chancellor walking through towards the throne room, his deep blue robes and long wispy brown hair unmistakable even from a mile away. He quickly walked over to get his attention.   
  
"Chancellor, what of the King?"   
  
"His Majesty was injured in the attack and is resting in his bedroom," the old man informed him. Yang seemed a bit startled at the news.  
  
"Thank you, chancellor," Yang said as he bowed quickly. He rushed towards up to the outside level and into the northeastern tower. He ran up the several flights of stairs it took to reach the King's bedroom, not bothering with the people in any of the other rooms. When he reached the very top, he quickly knocked on the highly decorated door. He waited until he heard the click of the door as it slowly opened. An older woman stood before him, a beautiful silk dress gracing her thin body, her brown hair tied back in a bun. She was the King's wife and she hadn't left his side since they brought him into his room. She looked positively radiant for her age. Yang bowed before her to show his good intentions.  
  
"How is His Majesty? May I see him?" Yang asked worriedly as her face didn't seem to tell him anything. She finally broke into a smile which calmed him immediately.   
  
"Yes, of course," she replied warmly as she motioned for him to enter, "He's resting on the bed, but he's not asleep."  
  
Yang quickly made his way to the bed where his king lay breathing calmly on the bed in the middle of the room. It was beautifully crafted, coated with gold and topped with colorful blankets of only the finest fabrics. A ruby red carpet made its way around the frame, stopping at the wall on either side. Yang bowed before setting foot upon the carpet and kneeling at his the king's side. The king released a deep breath as he comtemplated everything that happened that day.   
  
"Good God, what a mess," he finally let out the frustration he was holding. He turned to Yang who was still distressed over the king's condition, "We must reorganize and strengthen our defenses."  
  
"I'm sorry," Yang said as he lowered his head. The king was surprised at the words, "I've failed you, Your Majesty. I've failed you and my kingdom. Please forgive me."  
  
The king smiled as he took a hand and placed on the monk's head which was hanging low at his bedside.   
  
"Yang, you are the greatest soldier we have. To see you like this is not becoming of you," the king told him. As the king took his hand from his head, Yang lifted his back up to face him, a look of concern still upon him, "I know you're worried about the kingdom, but look at us. We are still standing, aren't we?"  
  
Yang started thinking about the king's words as soon as they hit his ears. He still had failed to live up to his promise to protect the crystal. He couldn't understand why the king was not worried at all.  
  
"Listen to me," the king grabbed Yang's attention as he continued to lecture him, "You did more than you think. You showed Baron that we are stronger than they thought. The castle is barely damaged and everyone except for the soldiers that went to the front lines are alive, and even most of them were only wounded. We are still thriving within these castle walls. You showed bravery beyond what any man could imagine, taking on an army with a handful of men. The crystal is not as important as you are trying to make it seem. What good is a crystal without a kingdom to keep it?Yang continued to take in the king's advice, still not getting the point at that instant. He had failed and that's all he could see from his point of view.  
  
"But Your Majesty, I still lost the battle. I broke my promise to protect the crystal," Yang tried to explain.  
  
"My dear boy, you act as if the crystal has disappeared from the face of the Earth," the king said almost amused, "If the crystal was taken away, then does that not mean you can take it back?"  
  
Yang was beginning to understand what the king was saying. A smile started to peek out on his face.   
  
"I see now," Yang said as he rose from his knees, a new feeling of strength running through his body, "Your Majesty, I will bring back our crystal, no matter what it takes."  
  
"I believe you. You are very strong, Yang. You will make a very good king some day," the king replied with a cough. The action caused him to hold his side as a sharp pain ran up his spine. He had been cut by a soldier's sword while defending the path to the towers.   
  
"Your Majesty!" Yang yelped as he came to the king's aid. The king just held a hand up to stop him. He turned and looked at Yang again as the pain subsided.  
  
"Don't worry about me," he assured him, "You should get some rest for the time being."  
  
Yang bowed before he turned and left the room, a new spirit within him. The king's words had left a mark of confidence on him that gave him a feeling of invincibility. He reflected on the words as he closed the door behind him and descended the stairs. When he reached the next level down he was caught off guard as a child came flying at him.  
  
"ACHOOO!" the kid yelled as he came at the monk with a foot in the air, landing on his butt just short of him. The kid got up, rubbing the pain out of his rear, "Ouch!"  
  
"Are you okay?" Yang asked the little tike, no more than 10 years of age.  
  
"Yea, I was just practicing my new move," the kid responded excitedly. He knew all about Yang and his accomplishments as a fighter. He had always wanted to go with him when they went to train at Mount Hobs, "I want to train, too!"  
  
"I'm sure you do," Yang said as he kneeled down next to him, "Maybe I'll take you with me sometime. But for now, keep practicing."  
  
The kid lit up like a light and nodded excitedly before running off to the corner of the bar and continue kicking and punching at invisible bad guys. Yang smiled as he saw another soldier-to-be just waiting to grow up. He noticed a woman at the bar, probably the boy's mother. She was chatting with the bartender.  
  
"Wow, that was one helluva attack." the bartender said.  
  
"Yea, I'm just glad the town is inside the castle. Otherwise we'd be dead right now." she replied as the bartender nodded in kind.   
  
"Hey big guy. Wanna see me dance?" a scarily masculine voice came at Yang from the corner where what appeared to be a woman in a dress stood facing away from him. She was unusually big and muscular for a woman and the hair on her head didn't seem to actually be real. Yang quirked at eyebrow at the figure for a moment before realizing just what was going on.  
  
"Wong Foo, what are you doing?" Yang asked the...person.  
  
"Ah dammit!" the man swore as he turned and ripped the wig from his head, throwing it angrily on the ground. The dress unbuttoned easily reveiling his combat clothing. He stood frustrated as ever, "I knew this wouldn't work. I'll never be able to show anyone my dance moves. Curse this ability I have."  
  
"Maybe you should forget the outfit next time and just ask," Yang said smiling as he walked down the next flight of stairs, laughing so hard inside he could barely contain it. As he came to the next room at the bottom of the stairs, he could hear the chatter of soldiers as he approached their quarters.   
  
"If only we had an airship we could have some way to fight back." one soldier said to the other who nodded in agreement.  
  
"You're right. We'd be more evenly matched," the other replied. He then pointed to a bed where another soldier lay motionless, eyes closed, "Is Chu sleeping?"  
  
The soldier opened one of his eyes and glared at the men looking at him.   
  
"I'm not asleep!", he yelled at them, "I'm meditating!"  
  
They laughed as did Yang as he made his way out of the tower. The king's words seemed more and more relevant as he walked through the kingdom, noticing everyone still in high spirits, even though Baron had robbed them of their crystal. He understood now that a life is more important that some pety bauble. The fact that they were still standing strong was a victory in itself and he could see it on everyone's faces that he walked by. He made his way to the northwest tower, where his quarters awaited him at the top floor. He walked through the doors and through the treasury to the staircase. As he walked the first flight he came to a room lined with beds, much like the Inn. A white wizard sat at a table overlooking the wounded soldiers. She turned as she heard his footsteps coming up to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Sir Yang, I'm glad that you are alright," she said, seeing him in perfectly good health, "If only I had as much magic power as Rosa, I could say the same for them as well."  
  
She glanced back out at the dozen beds, each with an injured soldier in it. A soldier at the nearest bed glanced over at Yang as he stood watching them. The soldier gave a faint smile, as that was all he had the strength to do.  
  
"I guess we didn't expect monsters to be a part of Baron's army, eh Yang?"  
  
Yang just smiled and nodded as the wounded soldier tried to laugh, but only came out as a harsh cough.  
  
"Yes, you all fought bravely. I'm glad to see that you are all alive," Yang said to the soldiers laying before him.   
  
"Yang," the soldier managed through a heavy cough. He calmed down after a second and looked at Yang with a seriousness that sort of caught him by surprise, "Kill...Golbez."  
  
The soldier then passed out, his exhaustion driving him to sleep. Yang closed his eyes and bowed before the brave soldiers in their beds. They were real heroes of the battle with Baron. They had sacrificed themselves, knowing they would be outmatched by the Baron forces. He admired their courage. He rose from his bow and proceeded up the next flight of stairs to his quarters. He was finally starting to wear down, the fatigue hitting him from out of nowhere. He walked through the door at the top of the steps into a room filled with such warmth and energy that it seemed to suck him in. He found his wife by a table putting some fresh flowers in a vase. She was gorgeous, her face made the flowers she was setting seem like nothing, her silky brown hair pulled back and covered with a colorful rag. Her slender body betrayed her strong nature. She was a feisty one. She turned when she heard the door shut, her eyes fixed on her husband who stood smiling wide.  
  
"I see you're alright, dear," she said with a smile.  
  
"I'm just glad you're safe," he replied as he made his way over to her. She left her task for a moment to hug him. He embraced her strongly as if he had lost her some time ago. They gave each other a quick kiss before letting each other go. She went back to her flowers as he quickly made way for the bed. As he removed his shoes and clothes, slipping under the sheets, he watched his wife as she finished setting the flowers on the table. She seemed so happy, even with everything that had happened. Still he worried that she might have been in danger.  
  
"No one harmed you did they?" Yang asked as she walked over to the sink to wash her hands. She looked at him with a smile, a smile that put him at ease quickly.   
  
"Of course not. I am your wife, after all," she said as she gave him a wink. She turned her attention back to the sink as she went on, "A soldier from Baron came but I whacked him over the head with my frying pan."  
  
Yang couldn't help but laugh at that. He could just imagine her hitting some poor unsuspecting sap over the head with the pan. He knew how it felt, too. She had used on him a few times.  
  
"That's why I married you," Yang said with a laugh as he rolled over, getting ready to sleep. He turned his head just before he did to say, "Good night."  
  
"Good night, dear."   
  
* * *  
  
As the morning sun rose over the forest, a small beam of light crept through the window, reflecting off the king's dome. The four standing over his bed had been going over their strategy with him, filling him in on what they needed and what they planned to do. The king was impressed with their logic and speed with which they devised such an idea. He could tell they would make it, he could see it in their eyes. Especially Cecil's, who was more determined than ever to get to Baron. His sleep had revived him with mind and spirit renewed.   
  
"...Very well, Yang. Accompany them and help them out," the king allowed. Yang bowed before him, accepting his gratitude. He didn't seem to mind that their strongest soldier would leave them here which the others found rather strange. But Yang and the king knew, after their talk the day before. The king then looked at Cecil who seemed eager to get going, "Sir Cecil, I can't find words to thank you enough. To think that Rosa was captured as well. I'll order a boat readied immediately."  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty," Cecil replied gratefully to the king's kindness. He noticed the king motion his wife for something in a chest in the corner. She opened it up and lifted a magnificent looking sword from it. She brought it over to him and laid it gently in his hands. The king took it and held it out to Cecil.  
  
"Here, take this sword," he said handing it over to the dark knight. Cecil took by the handle and observed it. Its blade was the color of blood and there were inscriptions on the lower part of the blade, of which he could not read. It felt powerful in his hand, a bit heavier than he was used to, but it was not difficult to handle, "This is the sword of a dark knight who visited Fabul long ago. It's the least I can do to thank you for defending Fabul."  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty."  
  
"But it is still a sword of darkness," the king declared, his tone much more serious, "It will prove useless against true evil. Now when you're ready, walk east to the dock, Yang will know the way. There should be a ship waiting for you there."  
  
Yang bowed before the king as they all turned to leave. The king caught Yang's arm before he started to walk away.   
  
"Please defeat Golbez," the king pleaded, "If Golbez manages to get all the crystals, the entire world will be in danger on a scale never before seen. I'm counting on you."  
  
Yang bowed once more at the king's request. He knew that the kingdom was counting on him to bring back the crystal they had been robbed of. It was his duty, his promise to them as the captain of the monks of Fabul. He could do no less than to return with it. As he rose from his bow he turned and followed his companions out the door and down the stairs. As they walked through the main hall two guards walked up to them.  
  
"Are you taking a ship to Baron?" one asked the group.  
  
"Yes we are. We plan to sneak in that way," Yang explained to them.  
  
"There's a stranger rumor circulating among the sailors," the guard informed them, "Something about the Master of the Ocean getting angry."  
  
"Yea, and for some unknown reason the waves have been violent recently. Be careful!"  
  
They all nodded in assurance that they would. The guards let them pass as they made their way out of the main hall to the gates out front of the castle, the portcullis slowly opening as they approached. Another guard at the gate bowed as they walked by, sending them off with good graces. They made their way east to a dock where a large schooner awaited their arrival as well as Yang's wife who waved them in. As they got closer she ran up to her husband, throwing her arms around his neck.   
  
"Dear," she said as she held him tight, "Be sure to show those bastards how much we like invasions!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" Yang replied as he let her down with a soft kiss. They broke their embrace as they continued to walk towards the ship.  
  
"All of you, please be careful!" she called after them as they crossed the plank onto the large vessel.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Cecil called back to her, throwing Yang a smile. Yang just laughed as he turned back to his wife.  
  
"Take care of things while I'm gone," Yang told her.  
  
"Yes, dear." she replied with a huge smile, tears beginning to descend her cheeks as she waved her husband off. Yang led the others to the front decks where the captain stood watiting for their arrival. He turned as he heard their steps on the wooden planks. He noticed the knight clad in dark right away.  
  
"So you're Cecil. I've heard about you," he said with a gentle smile barely visible through his thick, bushy blonde beard, "Just sit back and relax. We'll be at Baron before you know it."  
  
Cecil and Yang remained standing as Rydia decided to go to the side and watch the water, Edward finding a comfortable place to sit near her. Cecil was a bit worried about the girl being so close to the edge of the ship, with the waves being so violent it didn't seem at all like a good idea. But she seemed happy as could be where she was. He didn't want to take that from her. He just stood with Yang on the front deck, waiting for the ship to set sail.  
  
"Alright, cast off, mates!" the captain shouted to his crew members who were scrambling all over the place trying to prepare everything. They had never gotten a ship ready to sail in such a hurry. The captain raised a fist in the air with an enthusiastic smile on his face, "We'll thank those bastards for attacking our homes!"  
  
"'Aye Captain!" the crew yelled in return, each one jumping in the air with pure excitement as they finished the preparations, bringing the anchor in and raising the sails. The watchman at the head of the ship blew the foghorn as the ship slowly began to pull away from the dock, Yang's wife waving them off with all she had. The ship rapidly began to pick up speed, and before they knew it, Fabul had disappeared from the horizon. Cecil watched as Rydia remained at the side of the ship, despite its constant rocking on the swells. She had spotted a dolphin playing in the wake the ship made as it sliced through the crystal blue waters. Her excitement doubled as another one came up beside it and cleared the water in a magnificent jump, landing elegantly back into the ocean, disappearing for a moment as the other made a jump. She had never seen such things before, her whole life being spent in a mountain valley. The ocean was foreign to her, although she had heard many stories about it. She once heard someone tell her mother that a powerful summon lay under these waters. But that was a legend among the people of Mist as none had ever been able to summon such a creature. She laughed happily as the dolphins provided entertainment for her, while Edward didn't seem to be having such a great time, huddled in a seat wrapping his arms around himself. They didn't seem to notice his discomfort at the time as Yang glanced over at Cecil who was still watching Rydia. He didn't want to disturb him, but there was something he needed to know.  
  
"Cecil," Yang called for his attention. Cecil took his eyes off of the child as he set his attention on the monk beside him, "So, what do you intend to do once you reach Baron?"  
  
"Let's first meet the Airship Engineer, Cid," Cecil replied quickly. He had it all drawn out in his head, ever since they had begun the discussion the day before, "He's a friend of mine and he develops all of the airships for Baron. He should be able to help us."  
  
Yang nodded before turning back to the horizon in front of them, the ship now in a vast area of ocean, no land in sight in any direction, "I hope he's safe."  
  
Rydia turned her attention away from the dolphins for a moment to see Edward sitting not too far from her, his blonde hair gently flowing in the wind. She noticed he didn't seem at all comfortable on the ship, his head staring at the ground as he held himself tight. She looked closer and noticed he was actually shaking.  
  
"Are you cold?" she asked the prince, "You're shivering."  
  
He looked up at her, rather embarassed that she had been watching him, his cheeks slightly red. He tried to put on a smile for her so she would not worry too much.  
  
"No, it's noth..."  
  
Edward was cut off as huge wave hit the boat, sending a spray of water all over the deck. The boat rocked violently upon the impact, but everyone seemed to have kept their balance. Cecil ran to the front of the boat as he caught sight of something in front of them, something he could almost swear was real. He soon found that it was real, but he still failed to find any way to explain it.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" he yelled as he watched its tail slithering in and out of the water in the middle of a swirling mass of water a ways out in front of the ship. Its silvery scales glowing wildly in the bright morning sun, the dark spikes lining it giving it a monstrous appearance. Whatever it was, Cecil didn't find it to be anything good as it seemed to be pulling the ship into the whirlpool. Behind him the sailors were petrifyed, their bodies like statues as they gazed with wide wonder at what was before them.  
  
"It can't be!" one crew member yelled to the next.  
  
"He exists!" they began to reply one by one.  
  
"The Master of the Ocean!"  
  
"It's..."  
  
"Leviathan!" the captain jumped in before they could finish. He walked out along the deck and the sight that came into his view was enough for a thousand nights nightmares. As they drew nearer to the whirlpool, they could see a long glistening body rising from below. The slender snake-like creature emerged from the swirling waters, its head rising high in the air as it looked down upon the ship. The captain stood in awe, his jaw around his ankles as he witnessed the sight of Leviathan firsthand. All the stories he had heard paled in comparison to the sight of it, its sheer size was mind boggling. As it waited there, like a cobra prepared to strike its prey, the sailors were running around trying to escape somehow from the ship that was miles away from the sight of land. The captain regained his composure as he heard his crewmen screaming and yelling. He turned around, furious at the sight of them acting like such cowards.  
  
"You scurvy dogs!" he yelled at the men, trying to keep them in order, "Stop screaming like women and DO SOMETHING!!"  
  
For a moment the crew settled down and tried to steer themselves away from the monster, but the whirlpool was pulling stronger and they could not stray from their path.   
  
"Oh my God!!"  
  
Everyone turned as Leviathan reared its head back as if it were about to attack. They stood motionless, as the fear of death began to sink into them all. It brought down its head just to the level of the water and released a deafening roar, sending the crew into a panic attack, running around screaming as they had been before. The force of the wind behind the creatures powerful roar was enough to cause everyone to grab something to hold on to, but what it brought with it was even worse. Cecil watched as an enormous wave erupted from its maw, traveling fast towards them. He didn't even think about getting to safety as much as he wanted to save one person. He turned to see Rydia, still at the side of the boat, holding on for dear life to the side railing. Cecil knew it wouldn't be enough as he tried to make a mad dash for her, racing against the incoming wave. He made a dive for her, but came up short as the front end of the ship lifted up into the air, water splashing everywhere. As the wave quickly passed under them, the ship only nowhere to go but down. And it went down quickly, Rydia losing her grip on the rail went flying into the ocean, disappearing under the cold blue. Cecil looked up only to see that Rydia was gone, a look of pure dread washing over him. He didn't want to believe that she was gone, but he was assured of it as Yang came running to the side calling after her. As quickly as he had run to the railing, Yang dove off the side after her. Cecil finally snapped back into reality and quickly jumped to his feet, nearly flying off the side himself. He looked desperately for the both of them. Calling for them only to have it returned by a warning from the captain.  
  
"INCOMING!!"  
  
Cecil turned towards the front to see another wave quickly coming towards them. He gritted his teeth hard as he prepared for the next hit. He was surprised to hear a familiar scream behind him. He turned to see Edward, standing in the middle of the deck, eyes wide as he watched the mountain of blue descend upon them. Cecil didn't want to lose another friend, and in a desperate attempt to save him, he dove at him. Taking him down to the deck hard as the boat once again rose to the high heavens, before falling to the wet hell below. The wave almost washed them off the deck, but Cecil grabbed a hold of something before the water could claim their lives. As the present danger passed by, Cecil and Edward got up to see that the creature had disappeared, but the whirlpool it had created was still pulling them in. The crew did all they could to steer around it, but it only resulted in the ship spinning out of control, hopelessly bound for the swirling waters. The ship hit the raging mass of water hard, nearly knocking it over. As the water tore at the boat, he could hear the wood splitting at the sides. The ocean was tearing the ship apart, literally eating it. As the ship swirled closer to the center of the whirlpool, it began to break apart, piece by piece. As Cecil watched the boat fall under the pressure of the water, he could only think about Rydia, whom he promised to protect, and Rosa whom he would never see again. His life flashing quickly before his eyes as the planks beneath him split open, and the vehement blue engulfed him, taking him into a neverending darkness. 


	7. Retribution

* VII *  
  
- Retribution -  
  
________________  
  
Death...  
  
Death is man's worst fear,  
  
the nightmare that haunts them,  
  
endlessly, unrelentlessly.  
  
Pitiless and grim.  
  
It steals without mercy,  
  
with a hand and a cold heart,  
  
unemotional.  
  
No mortal man wants it,  
  
but it happens, nonetheless.  
  
It comes sometimes,  
  
without warning or purpose.  
  
A thief of souls,  
  
unforgiven.  
  
Some pray for it,  
  
thinking it's their only way out.  
  
While others bring it,  
  
trying to control it for themselves.  
  
But it is not an animal,  
  
something to be tamed.  
  
It is a rampant element,  
  
breaking through barriers,  
  
a continuous cycle,  
  
like life,  
  
unbridled.  
  
There are few,  
  
the truly good hearted,  
  
who accept it.  
  
Who will take it,  
  
even for another person,  
  
without altercation,  
  
their conscience clean,  
  
unstained.  
  
But Death is not random.  
  
It is simply another form of fate.  
  
Another passage of destiny.  
  
And even if you think,  
  
that your life may be over,  
  
you might just wake up,  
  
and find yourself,  
  
washed up,  
  
onto a new path.  
  
And Life takes new meaning,  
  
as you remove the chains,  
  
of fear and doubt,  
  
unbarred.  
  
* * *  
  
The cresting waves crash on the untouched sands, the frantic flapping of feathers as winged white bodies flee the foray of water. As the liquescent blanket curled back up to the bed of the sea, the listless clump of armor and flesh remained to continue its slumber on the sun baked beach. The few gulls brave enough to make a landing by the new arrival were soon driven away as the spraying hack from his watered wet throat sent them scattering every which way. He lay there, his face half buried in the ground, dusted with salt and feathers, a bitter wreck of heart and spirit. The scarce shadows from the puzzled pieces of clouds seemed to trample anything he had left inside and the waves reached out and grabbed it, taking it all out into the diamond laden waters, leaving his shell behind. As another wave crashed upon the shore, slowly creeping up on him, he started to come to some of his senses as his body twitched at the touch of cold brushing up against him. He could feel the water running over his body, and the taste of drenched salt invading his mouth brought out a gagging cough.   
  
He was alive, somehow, for some unknown reason. His mind hadn't quite caught up with him until he opened his eyes, the sun beating its light into the sand and the beach seemed to spit it back up creating an unwelcoming blindness to his surroundings. As he started to gain some focus he made out the endless strip of white sand he was embedded in, rolling blue barrels washing up against it. His tired arms slowly picked themselves up and pushed hard against the ground, lifting his battered body from the small crater he had sunken into. His eyes never left the shadow he left, fitting perfectly in his imprint on the soggy sand, the salty drops falling carelessly from his armor. He got himself to one knee before almost keeling over in pain. He bit it back as best he could, feeling it running all over his body, stabbing his every nerve. The taste of stale blood was bitter on his tongue as he spat upon the white sand, the spot now tainted with red. The sight of it wasn't very comforting to him, even if it did mean he was truly alive. His body felt heavy as he tried to push himself to stand up, the weight of fatigue, of suffering and misery all piled on his shoulders, making it a struggle to even move. Getting to his feet, he was finally able to take a look around at the environment he had so rudely been dropped into.   
  
"where am I?" he choked out through a salty dry throat. With the ocean in front of him, there was nothing but sand on either side, but behind him he found an outstretching of grassy plains and the faint stacks of smoke from a village in the distance. His mind suddenly froze with pure dread as he remembered what happened, the ship, the waves, Leviathan. The events slowly started coming back to him as he saw Rydia disappear underneath the ocean's surface, Yang diving after her. His memory cut to his feet, wooden planks beneath them splitting apart allowing the rush of sea water to jump through and take him under. After that there was nothing, just an empty blank until he woke up here on this beach. But there was no sign of the others, hope of finding them slipping away as he desperately looked in every direction for anything. The first person he could think of was Rydia as he called out her name as loud as his raspy voice would carry. He was returned with nothing, not even an echo. Still hopeful he called out for Edward and Yang, but just as before there were no sounds returned to his ears other than the waves sliding across the sands around his feet.   
  
"I'm...alone..." the words just escaping his mouth as the painful realization started to sink in. He started to let his head hang low, almost accepting defeat as he stared once more at his dark shadow peeking just over his toes, the outline in the sand washed away as the water receded. Nothing was left for him here, life seeming to give him nothing to support himself with. He would've just lay back down in the sand had one thing not snapped his mind from its dissonance.   
  
'Rosa!'  
  
He still had to rescue her from the darkness he had only met the day before. It gave him a sudden burst of life as he realized he was given another chance, a chance to save her. His head quickly picked itself up and bore down on the village in the horizon, his feet following a command that was almost reflexive, trailing across the hot sands and onto the grassy plains, the small streamers of smoke guiding him. The sea crawled up the beach and picked up his footprints, washing them from existence. A gentle wind picked up the rest, taking them away into the abysmal air.   
  
* * *  
  
Hope. Hope was starting to return as he finally made out the sight of a village underneath the smoke ribbons climbing into the sky from the numerous chimneys. He had noticed it, but he was actually wearing a smile as he found this new life given to him. The thought of seeing Rosa again was all he could really think about, but he also knew he had to find Rydia and the others. How he was going to do that, he had no idea, but he knew how to find Rosa and he would find her before anything else. He knew it would only get better as he went on, but he was proven wrong as his eyes started to tell him a different story. Getting closer to the village, he started to recognize a few things. The way the houses were made seemed very familiar, and certain buildings stood out in his mind as he saw them. One in particular was a tower in the center, a tower of worship. Only one place in the world that he knew of had such a structure.  
  
'Mysidia...'  
  
His smile quickly began to fade and his feet stopped moving completely. He just stared at the village, still a ways from it, utter disbelief running up and down his body. Of all the places he could've been washed up, he was put here, on the Mysidian peninsula. The thought of that fateful day that started everything immediately jumped at him and attached itself to his brain, sucking all traces of hope and happiness out of it. These people probably hated him more than anything and he was stranded here with them, an ill omen that surely was meant to torture him. For that moment, as he saw that fate had decided to keep him alive for the sole purpose of retribution for his crimes, he began to wish he had died on that beach. It would've been so much easier that way. He knew he had no other choice than to face his past here and try to find a way to move on. It was the only hope he had left, although not a very bright one. Sucking in a deep breath, cramming all his fear into his exhale as he released it into the wind, he commanded his feet to march on. He was thought he was prepared for what was coming. But it was so much worse.  
  
The first to spot him as he slowly made his way into the village limits was a young woman dressed in white robes walking back to her house from the pond in the center of town. She stopped dead in her tracks as the sight of the dark knight seemed to nail her feet to the ground. Her frightened face was hard to watch, the thought of what she was thinking displayed through her eyes aghast. Trying not to look at her didn't help as her shrill voice cried out.  
  
"Oh! It's Baron's...dark knight!!" she screamed, alerting the whole village of his presence as he had just taken his few steps within its limits. She bolted for the door to her house, nearly breaking it down trying to get it open, her words still ringing out through the village causing others to take notice of Cecil as he continued to trudge towards the tower. Wary eyes peeked through windows, and people started to gather at the center of the town. Their penetrating stares nearly convinced him to turn around and go back, but he was already this far and he could only go on. There were Mysidians on either side of him, but giving him plenty of space, leaving only the path of to the tower open. They were still afraid of him, even though he knew they could've easily killed him where he stood. Thinking the worst might have been over as he was half-way to the tower, he soon found himself in his own personal hell, a nightmare he could not wake up from.  
  
The first to do anything was a rampant looking black mage, the look of the devil in his eyes as he took a step closer to the dark knight so he could spit in his face before stepping back into the crowd. After that the damn broke loose as the people began hurling anything they could at him, verbal abuse as well as any rotten fruit or vegetables they could get their hands on. Their voices grew to a terrible roar of incomprehisible noise, only the few words actually getting through to his ear.  
  
"You're that damned dark knight! Take this!" yelled one of the townsfolk as they chucked a head of lettuce at him. Cecil took the abuse in its entirety, accepting his penalty that he only knew was coming. It was more than he had expected, the pain of the words and the abuse hurt more than he had ever anticipated, "Why do men like you hurt others?!" another screamed at him, a woman holding her child close to her chest, a sign of a father figure nowhere in sight, "Do you know how much we've suffered because of you?!" came another scream that hit his ear sharply. He didn't know how much they had suffered, he had never even tried to imagine it. It would've been impossible for him to ever understand just what they had gone through because of him, "You bastard! You've got a lot of guts coming here!"  
  
As the punishment began to get more severe, Cecil began to pick up his pace, almost running through the door to the tower with the screams and stray vegetables nipping at his heels. As he burst into the room he quickly shut the door behind him sucking in air as he found himself out of breath. He shut his eyes for a moment as the torment of his persecution outside flooded through his head.  
  
"You!" the sound of the Elder's voice caused Cecil's breath to catch in his throat, his eyes shooting open wide. He turned to see the old man he had personally taken the crystal from no more than a few days ago, "You're that dark knight! What have you come to destroy this time?"  
  
Cecil could only expect this kind of attitude from anyone in the village, even the Elder. He wouldn't have seen anything less as being a suitable punishment. The Elder stopped walking, a sudden reaction in fear, as Cecil approached him quickly before removing his helmet and lowering to a knee at his feet, his head low in shame. The Elder hadn't even expected such a thing to happen as he watched the man before him in awe.  
  
"My name is Cecil Harvey. I was the head of Baron's Airship force. I came here before as a coward..." Cecil willingly admitted to the bewildered Elder, still keeping his eyes on the ground. The emotions easily flowing from his lips as he had wanted to do every day, every hour, every minute since that day, "I could not bring myself to disobey the King's orders. I come now seeking forgiveness."  
  
"Even if you apologize, it won't bring back the people whom you murdered."  
  
The words were cold daggers lingering in the depths of his heart. They had always been there and were only now being pointed out to him, perhaps twisting them just enough to send that pang of disgrace through him. He could feel the tears behind his eyes slowly seeping out into the open air. In his silence he picked his head up to look into the Elder's eyes, hoping he could find some words to say that would give way to something. The Elder saw the crushed man at his feet with eyes wet with tears of pain to a length he could only imagine. That sparkle trickling off of his chin, soaked up in the red carpet beneath him, gave way to something that only the Elder could have possible seen. He began to pity the knight, lost in his way, trying to find a way back to the right path.  
  
"However," the Elder said with a lighter tone, one of possible forgiveness. Cecil didn't want to show it, but a small part of him inside perked up at this new voice, "I sense a fain glimmer of light within you that was not there before. It might be worth listening to what you have to say. You may stand."  
  
As Cecil stood up, he wanted so bad to wear a smile at the Elder's generosity, but he couldn't do any such thing. He still had unpayable debts here.   
  
"Thank you. I'm fighting Golbez, the man who I believe is controlling Baron," Cecil explained with a less shameful voice, his attitude slowly climbing to a more comfortable level. He was surprised the Elder was actually listening to him, but if he was going to save anybody this was his only chance, "When my friends and I tried to prevent the theft of the wind crystal, he kidnapped one of us. We were going to save her, but Leviathan attacked us, and now..."  
  
"You lost your friends," the Elder picked up where the knight began to stutter on his thoughts as the memory of the incidents began to collide in his head. The Elder took a deeper look at the man before him, seeing something under all of his darkness that none other in the village would ever admit to seeing. He actually put on a lightening smile as to perhaps try to calm Cecil's nerves, "It seems fate has chosen you to endure this trial."  
  
Fate was one thing Cecil knew was not on his side, and this whole experience had given him a clear idea that it was out to get him.   
  
"And fate has brought you back here," the Elder went on. Cecil already knew that well enough,"You seek to destroy a great darkness, but as long as you rely on the dark sword, you cannot defeat true evil."  
  
The King of Fabul had told him that very same thing before they had left for Baron. It seems that he had been right, and Cecil was just too ignorant to even listen. He had been in such a hurry just to get out of there he didn't really care what the King had to say, as long as they got the ship. It made him feel a little worse thinking back on it.  
  
"Your soul is stained with the darkness of your deeds, and that darkness will spread, consuming you entirely," the Elder explained with that little bit of harshness in his voice that demanded Cecil's attention, "You could become as evil as the man you seek. If you wish to change your faint glimmer to a radiant light then go to Mount Ordeals in the forests to the east."  
  
"But I must save my friends," Cecil blurted out pleadingly, almost ashamed he had let the words come out like that. He backed off a little as the Elder's eyes stared him down easily.  
  
"If you really cherish this friend, you will endure this trial, and be bathed in the purifying light of redemption at the summit," the Elder produced his point to the distressed knight, "You must renounce your dark sword and receive the power of the Holy Knight, a Paladin."  
  
"A Paladin..." Cecil whispered to himself as he was lost in a thought that had just been sparked. He had heard legends of knights that fought under a sword of purity and justice. Knights that were truly righteous. It was a shot in the dark for him to take such a strange chance, but it was all he had left, "I'll do anything, I must save my friends."  
  
"Be warned, though," the Elder quickly put in giving Cecil a careful eye, "Many have sought to become a Paladin."  
  
"They tried and failed?" Cecil asked trying to predict what the Elder was hinting at.  
  
"Oh no, they tried and died," the Elder corrected him. Cecil's eyes didn't change at all, but the Elder could see through them easily and seemed to smile a little at the reaction, "But you seem to carry a great destiny, and you surely will fair better than others. Will you go?"  
  
Cecil took a second as everything as sinking in. This journey he was going to take, this trial he would have to endure would be a huge burden on his time, but if what the Elder said was true then it would seem to be the only way. After having both the Elder and the King of Fabul tell him the same thing was enough to convince him, and he could only hope that the Elder wasn't sending him on a death trip. He looked back to the Elder after careful thinking to give his answer.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, you have chosen wisely, but your dark sword will have little effect on the monsters of the mountain," the Elder warned, giving Cecil the reassurance that he was actually looking out for him, "I'll send some help with you. Palom! Porom!"  
  
As the Elder called out to a small room to the side, a small girl, no older than twelve, quickly rushed out to see him. She had an extraordinarily graceful face for a girl of such an age. Her red clothes fell just as gracefully on her small body with a green cape flowing behind. Her shoulder length hair was tied in a ponytail on the left side of her head, and a gold penant with something inscribed on it hung from her neck. She didn't even give Cecil a second glance as she walked up to the Elder.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Where' Palom?" the Elder wondered, looking back to the room where the girl had come from. The girl looked back as well as if she had been expecting the person to have followed behind her.  
  
"Ah jeez, Palom, not again"  
  
As the words left the girls mouth a cloud of smoke exploded right next to Cecil, pulling a thin screen over his their eyes. The grey air quickly dissipated and a small boy in similar clothes as the girl, except for the fact that his clothes were green and his cape red, stepped out confidently, strutting up to the Elder. Other than the clothes they were practically the same. He had the same pendant hanging from his neck, and his face looked remarkably similar to the girls. His shorter hair was also tied in a small ponytail, however it was on the right side of his head. He wore a smile bigger than his face as he stood in front of the Elder in a proud stance.  
  
"Palom, the greatest black mage ever. Man I'm good." the boy announced his arrival on the scene. The Elder gave the boy a scolding look.  
  
"Alright, come here you two." the Elder ordered them waving his arms for them to get close. He knelt down to whisper something to them, something Cecil didn't really feel like knowing although he could've eavesdropped on them easily. He was only thinking about Rosa and Rydia and the others that he had to save, somehow, and this quest he was about to embark on that could very well be fate's last cruel trick. He didn't really care all that much at this point. He had to do something. He turned his attention back to the Elder as he rose from his little conversation with the two kids. The boy was the first to approach him and he looked like he wasn't entirely excited about what he was about to say.  
  
"So you're that guy from Baron, huh? Alright, the old man ordered me to help you so I guess I don't have a choice," the boy said so nonchalant that Cecil couldn't possibly have taken him seriously, especially as the kid held a finger out at him saying, "You better be grateful."  
  
Cecil stared in stupified disbelief for a moment, trying to understand the logic behind the whole situation, if there was any.  
  
"These two?" Cecil asked the Elder, almost begging for this all to be a joke and the real help would be coming any minute.  
  
"Correct. These two are the twin mages, Palom and Porom," the Elder said confidently, but Cecil thought he could see him laughing inside as he spoke, "They're still in training, but they possess power far beyond their years."  
  
"Damn straight!" the boy blurted out, "The great Mysidian Genius Palom is gonna help ya!"  
  
"Palom!" the Elder yelled scoldingly at the boy who was currently acting like he was slaying some terrible beast, "What have I told you about arrogance?"  
  
The girl walked up to Cecil who was still a little shocked at the news that his help to climb the mountain was a couple of munchkins. He looked down at her as she smiled at him. It threw him off a bit as he didn't expect anybody from Mysidia to actually smile at him. Her words were even more startling.  
  
"You're Mr. Cecil, aren't you. I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Porom," she said as if she had never heard of him before, as if the things he had done had never happened. He was having trouble finding words to give back to her, but she was already grabbing her overzealous brother and pulling him over to stand in front of the dark knight, "Palom, you need to greet him too."  
  
"Yea yea pleased to meet ya, pal," the boy said as cool as he possibly could. The Elder was ready to send them on their way, not any more pleased to have the dark knight standing there than the next Mysidian.  
  
"Now go to Mount Ordeals," he ordered them with a shooing motion of his hands. He gave the twins a secretive look before they turned and made for the door, "Palom. Porom. I'm counting on you."  
  
The Elder turned and made his way back to another room as they went for the door to leave. Cecil was hit with a hard viligant question that had just started nagging on him. He didn't know if anyone would have an answer to it, but the Elder was the best person to ask.  
  
"But..." Cecil called to the black robe trailing off down a hallway. The Elder stopped and turned at the sound of the dark knights voice, as if it still had the effect it would have had those few days ago.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"What if I fail?" Cecil asked, unsure if there was even an answer on the other end. The Elder released a small sigh and actually let a slight smile curl at the corner of his lips.  
  
"Don't think of it as a question of failure," he began to explain to the anxious knight, "It's more a question of light and dark. Your heart will decide, and fate will guide you. If you are overwhelmed with darkness then that is the path you will run down, and you will die. But if that light remains within you then your success will come naturally and it will grow, drowning out the darkness. That is what you have to ask yourself. No one can answer these questions. You have to find out for yourself."  
  
Without waiting for any response, the Elder quickly turned and walked away, disappearing into a room somewhere in the tower. Cecil stood there in the middle of the room, the twins behind him already making their way for the door. He pondered over the Elder's answer to his question, the several different ways he tried to interpret it coming out similar but entirely unrelated. He found that hope was the only thing he was clinging on to at this point, and he could only hope that the Elder's words were true. That he would find his path on this journey up Mount Ordeals. He was distracted when he felt a hand tugging at his leg. He looked down to see the innocent little face of Porom looking back at him. That same innocent face he had seen so many times before...on Rydia's face.   
  
"Mr. Cecil, we should be going," she said with a heart warming smile. The little boy, full of spark ran up to him as well.  
  
"Yea, come on, man. Let's get outta here."  
  
Cecil didn't say a thing to either of them, but turned for the door with them and slowly made his way out, the only thing running through his mind being the Elder's last words.  
  
'Your heart will decide, and fate will guide you...No one can answer these questions. You have to find out for yourself...It's a question of light and dark.'  
  
* * *   
  
The cautious eyes continued to follow the dark knight as he, along with his new companions, made their way through the town. Although they didn't gather as they had before, some still stopped and stared, watching his every move, giving him no quarter. As long as they weren't throwing things at him he figured he could make it, but their screams still lingered in his ear, even with the dead silence that was blowing through the town. One of the more ill tempered wizards happened to see the three walking through and quickly approached them, seemingly perturbed.   
  
"Palom! Porom! Get away from that man, don't you know who he is?!" he yelled at them, still marching furiously.  
  
"It's okay Bishu, we're taking him to Mount Ordeals," Porom kindly replied, trying to calm the agitated man. The words seemed to drop another level of gravity upon him as he slowed to almost a stop, his eyes widening a little.  
  
"Mount Ordeals?" he caught himself in a fit of shock as he walked up to Cecil led with a finger, "Then you plan to become a Paladin?"  
  
Cecil simply nodded at the man still staring at him in awe as if the thought of what they had said was impossible. He finally seemed to calm down after a moment and took a few steps back from them, even let a little smile cross his lips. It turned into more of a smirk as he started to turn and walk away.  
  
"If you become a Paladin then I will trust you." he said before getting back to whatever it was he was doing before. Cecil wasn't quite sure how to react to the words, his face not changing a bit, betraying the storm of clashing emotions in his head.   
  
"Come on, man. We gotta go." the young boy's voice rudely barged into his thoughts, throwing his attention back to their walk through the village. As they passed a large building, Cecil seemed to stagger a bit, noticing that it was an Inn. He suddenly realized just how tired he was, more mentally that physically. He thought about how nice it would be to just collapse on a soft bed at that very moment.   
  
"We're going to stop in the Inn before we go." Cecil declared to the two kids walking in front of him. They both turned with quizzical expressions written all over their faces.   
  
"What are you talking about, man? It's the middle of the afternoon." Palom shot back at the knight, not even interested in his reasons.  
  
"Yes, we really should hurry to Mount Ordeals before it gets dark." the girls voice tried to shed some reason on the situation. Cecil didn't even seem to care what they had to say at the moment, still staring at the large building, thinking of how nice the sheets would feel around him as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber. He finally started walking for the front door with every intention on getting some rest.  
  
"Just for a couple of hourse," he assured the two children still standing there watching him make his way into the Inn. They looked at each other for a moment, their faces bouncing off each other like a mirror.   
  
"That guy's crazy." Palom said shaking his head. Porom nodded at him in kind as she looked back to the front door of the Inn as Cecil disappeared behind it.  
  
"Yea, but maybe we should go in with him. He might get into some trouble." she replied, imagining just what kind of trouble he could get into. What Cecil didn't know was that the village bar was also in that very same building.  
  
* * *  
  
"I ain't scared of you!" the black wizard shouted at Cecil, who unfortunately found himself backed into a wall with the man's hands flying wildly, "Come on, whaddya got?"  
  
The taunts didn't seem to phase the dark knight all that much, but he didn't want any trouble from the people here. He looked around in hopes that maybe someone would help relieve him of his problem. The inebriated wizard got up into Cecil's face, the smell of alcohol flooding his nostrils. He didn't want to touch the man for fear that the town would swarm him again, but his drive to find a bed was overwhelming him. He almost pushed the man over when the twins busted through the door to save him.  
  
"Angus, leave him alone!" Porom shouted reaching for his arm to pull him away, "He's just trying to get some sleep!"  
  
The man wasn't all too hard to tug from the knights face as his drunkness caused his feet to follow whichever way his body was leaning. Porom eventually got him to stumble into a chair, panting hard with anger still erupting from his face. He continued to keep a deathly eye on him as the boy came and put his drink at the table he was sitting at.  
  
"Mr. Cecil here is going to climb Mount Ordeals and become a Paladin, okay?" Porom tried to assure the intoxicated man waving back and forth, unable to focus enough to keep his body still. But as the words started to sink in he seemed to sober up rather quickly, his face growing a little more serious, his eye twitching.  
  
"You? Become a Paladin?" he said with a pointed finger at Cecil's face. He sat there in that position for a moment before he started to chuckle, "You're joking, right?"  
  
The man suddenly erupted with laughter before falling over in his chair, so drunk that he didn't even care. He just continued to laugh as the twins took Cecil to the second floor where the Inn was. As they were climbing the stairs, Cecil noticed a poster put up on the wall that read:  
  
'Never forgive the treachery of Baron, who robbed us of our crystal and the lives of our people.'  
  
That didn't make him feel any better about himself as they continued up to the front desk. The woman's gaze from behind the desk wasn't very comforting either. Porom quickly stepped in to try at get her attention off of the dark knight she probably would've liked to spit on if they hadn't just put in new carpets.  
  
"Mr. Cecil would like a room for a couple of hours before we go to Mount Ordeals," she explained. The same reaction of disbelief fell upon the woman's face, just like all the others Porom had told. Her look of disbelief soon turned into disgust as she couldn't even imagine the monster standing in front of her becoming a holy knight.  
  
"You a Paladin? Hell, I can be one too." she scoffed. She reluctantly picked a key from behind the desk and laid it on the table. Cecil took what little money he could find in his satchel. Most of it had washed out to sea, along with most of his items, but some had gotten stuck in the corners. It was just enough to get what he needed and he quickly snatched the key, almost running to his room. As he rushed in he immediately started shedding his armor, the twins eventually walking in after him.   
  
"I'll only need a couple hours. You two can come back if you like, but when I wake up I'm leaving, with or without you." he declared to them both as he stood their in his cloth undergarments, looking like could fall over any moment.  
  
"We'll be here, don't worry," Porom reassured him.  
  
"Yea, man. We're here to help you, and that's what we're gonna do." Palom added. Cecil nodded them off and they quietly shut the door behind them. He was alone, the one thing he remembered he had hated when he first woke up on the beach and now seemed to be praying for. He didn't bother thinking about it as he walked over to the door, making sure he locked it. Of all the Inns he had been in, this was the only one he knew for a fact he could not trust. He made sure to slip his sword under the mattress before sliding beneath the sheets into a peaceful slumber. 


	8. The Graveyard of Lost Souls

* VIII *  
  
- The Graveyard of Lost Souls -  
  
________________________________  
  
Light...  
  
What light shimmers,  
  
in these dark hours.  
  
When there seems no hope,  
  
the evil it devours.  
  
It's holy power,  
  
seething through shadow skin.  
  
Leaving darkness torn,  
  
and the good shining within.  
  
But what must be overcome,  
  
something beyond imagination.  
  
The horrible depths of evil,  
  
the twisted mind's creation.  
  
When all seems lost,  
  
that single light comes through.  
  
That small ray of hope,  
  
bursting forth and shining true.  
  
  
  
Nothing stands between,  
  
the war of light and dark.  
  
And the tension only grows,  
  
a fuse waiting for a spark.  
  
When the time has come,  
  
nothing will be left behind.  
  
For any trace of evil,  
  
the light will unbind.  
  
The Light has been chosen.  
  
* * *  
  
The nightmare raged on in his head as his sheets were strewn about the bed, his body twisting and turning in wretched agony at all the pain inside. Everything was happening all over again, the stench of fear lingering as the mighty serpentine presence stood towering over all their bravery, crushing it into nothing. The stillness of things unsettling to his eyes as he watched the creature lift its head to the sky before dropping it to the sea, from its mouth pouring a monstrous wave that rushed towards the ship with amazing speed, yet not nearly as amazing as that of one man. Cecil watched himself dash for the small child holding on the edge with every bit of strength she had. But it was not enough to save her as the boat lifted from the blue mountain passing beneath them, catching him just before he could reach her. The terror lay deep in his eyes as he watched the poor child fight for her life to keep a grip on the ship, only to lose it as the last finger slipped and she was sent into the churning sea, the sight of her small hand slowly vanishing beneath its glassy surface. As much as he wanted to scream in pain at the sight, the only sound coming from his mouth was Yang's voice calling to the girl as he vaulted himself into the ocean after her. Two deaths before his very eyes, and the pain could only grow. Upon opening his eyes once more, he saw himself diving after the young prince as the ship was once again hoisted into the sky, soon to plummet back to the rippled waters. As he stood up he found himself looking through his own eyes as they watched the boards beneath his feet shatter, and the water reaching out with cold claws to take him under.   
  
As the darkness set in he could only see one thing, a blurred mass of light that slowly started to take shape before him. As it got clearer he could start to make out the features of a beautiful woman, long flowing blonde hair and elegant white robes, an angel. Her face finally came together with a radiating warmth before him and he could only smile back at her. He wanted to hold her, she was so close, it was tearing at him. Watching his hand extend towards her heavenly body he felt that calm that he always had around her. She always knew how to put him at ease. But then came another sensation, something colder, something darker. Before his hand even touched hers she was surrounded by a dark cloak and as quickly she was grabbed by a pair of cruel armored hands. His laugh echoed into the never-ending emptiness as he started to walk away with Rosa, struggling as best she could to break free of his grasp. Cecil wanted to chase after them, but his legs were dead, set in stone underneath him. He could only watch as the woman he loved was carried off through a murky curtain, her gentle hand the last thing he could see before it disappeared into the eternal gloom. The pain far past the boiling point finally could be kept in no longer and his screams burst into the darkness only to be engulfed in its infinite beyond.  
  
"ROSA!!" Cecil screamed as he erupted from the sheets, his hand reaching out as if he were expecting her hand to be there to grab. He looked at his empty hand outstretched grasping his own flesh in his palm, a mix of sweat and blood slithering around his fingers. Realizing his state of somnambulance was over he lowered his shaking hand back down to the mattress, staining the fabric red. As he felt his head begin to sink his other hand came up to catch it. His perspirated forehead was slick against his fingers as they ran over his face and through his hair, stopping at the back of his neck as he tried to rub what throbbing stiffness was driving at his nerves.   
  
His eyes were quickly forced open at the sound of a door knob fighting against the lock holding it in place. He didn't move for a moment, simply watching as the knob jiggled a few times before an exasperated sigh seeped through the cracks. He calmed at the thought that whoever was behind the door had left in frustration that they could not get in to do who knows what to him. But as quickly as the thought ran through his mind it vanished as the sound of a key being lodged into the lock shot across the room. The sheets flew as Cecil bolted from the bed, grabbing his sword unsheathed from under the mattress, holding it to the door. As the door quietly opened, Cecil kept his stance, ready to defend himself against what he couldn't even imagine was behind it.   
  
Porom found herself letting out a small yelp as she saw the dark blade pointed straight for her head. Palom bumped into her as she came to a startling halt. Cecil's body seemed to collapse at the sight, his lungs expelling a huge breath as he dropped his sword to his side, falling back to the bed beside him. He sat there wiping his face with his clean hand as the twins cautiously continued into the room.  
  
"Well at least you're up," Porom said trying to get some reaction from the heap of pummeled man sitting on the bed. Palom strutted up in front of her with a cocky smile on his face.  
  
"And you look like you're ready to kill something," the boy added with a clenched fist cast out in front of him, "Perfect, let's get going!"  
  
Cecil took a moment to collect himself before even giving a glance to the two children at his bedside waiting for him. Their faces were still as innocent as ever, at least the girl's was. The boy looked more like he would rather be out causing trouble. Their seemingly high spirits couldn't help but lift his a little as he sat there looking at them. He somehow let a slight smile break out on his lips, the two kids replying in kind with their own. Cecil stood up and made his way to his armor laying upon the table, the sight of it in this village reminding him of every moment of pain he had caused them. He was slow to put it on, not as spry as he had always been before. Something about it just nagged at him, the thought of wearing the dark armor driving the nail of contempt deeper into his heart. As the last pieces fit themselves onto his body, he picked up his helmet along with his sword, strapping the latter to his hip. He turned to the two children with a look of surprising determination, and a complete lack of fear. He walked towards them as he fit his helmet on his head, his pace never changing as he made for the door.  
  
"Alright, let's go!"  
  
* * *  
  
As the short patches of grass, spotting the plains like a broken puzzle, swayed in the gentle breeze, their feet pressed through with a steady haste. The boy, with all his ambition was leading them east towards the high peaks of Mount Ordeals, whilst the more clearheaded girl walked at Cecil's side. Even from so far away they could make out the shape of the frosted tips in the distance. They would have to pass through the Forest of Ordeals before they reached the base of the mountain, which Cecil didn't seem to find a problem at all. If anything he was prepared for whatever was coming at him, even if it was more than he could handle. He was close to the end of his rope at this point, and more than willing to take chances.   
  
"Mr. Cecil?" Porom broke a silence that had been standing firm since they left Mysidia. Cecil didn't seem to react to the words, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you come back to Mysidia?"  
  
"I do mind." Cecil replied coldly to the question, not even giving the girl the respect of a glance in her direction. Porom lowered her head, her voice shot down by his chilled words. Cecil finally looked down at her, and seeing her as if she'd been beaten down made him want to slap himself for being so currish, "I'm sorry, the whole ordeal with Mysidia is something personal to me. Maybe when this is all over I'll tell you."  
  
Porom picked up her head again and looked up into the dark knight's sorrowed eyes, and she could see all the pain pent up behind them. All the swirling sadness deep within that he was holding on to as if it were his life. She could see it, that sparkle of light that the Elder had seen within him earlier that day. It was faint, but there, nonetheless, and it was enough for him drown out all the darkness in his soul. She smiled at him, giving him the reassurance that her feelings were not hurt.  
  
"Okay, I'll hold you to that," Porom accepted his offer. Palom hadn't even noticed their conversation as he kept a commanding lead ahead of them, but he quickly interrupted them as he came charging at them, his finger pointed back behind him, slightly towards the sky.  
  
"Hey, we've got monsters!" the boy cried out as he joined them at their side before turning and facing the impending threat. Swooping down from the skies was an enormous Zuu, trailed by a flock of smaller but equally vicious looking birds. Cecil quickly ripped his sword from its sheath, but there was no time to take a swing as the monsters were upon them in an instant.   
  
"Duck!" Cecil commanded, dropping face first into the ground, the kids following suit. They could feel the wind of the fearsome talons grazing their backs, but they escaped the attack unscathed. Cecil was the first to jump to his feet as he watched the flock streak up into the sky before making a half circle back in his direction. They began their descent once again, this time determined to get a chunk of flesh to feast on. The challenge of a Zuu alone was more than Cecil could handle, but as the others came from behind it and started approaching faster, he realized this battle was stacked heavily against him. To his surprise, the twins came up to his side, bows outstretched with pointed tips aimed from the middle, waiting for their enemies to get just a little closer. He watched as they released their arrows which soared into the sky easily taking down two of the smaller birds causing the others to scatter in the skies. The Zuu quickly started backpedaling, its lengthy wings pushing as hard as they could before it cratered in the ground. Cecil took his sword, glowing red in the evening sun, and lashed out at the bird as it fell just within striking distance. He only managed to leave a cut on its underside, just barely piercing the flesh as it quickly pushed itself back into the sky.   
  
Palom and Porom had gone off chasing the smaller birds, leaving Cecil to deal with the Zuu on his own. He felt confident, but maybe not that confident as he watched the monstrous bird turning around to dive at him once more, its fierce claws ready to tear his face from his body. Cecil couldn't think of anything he could do against it, without some kind of magic to strike it down from the skies. His dark wave was useless now that he had given up the dark sword, and he had none of those items that he had used before on such monsters. His mind so overtaken by worry with a lack of a plan against the beast, he didn't even notice the inscriptions at the base of his blade softly glowing against the sun's light. But as the handle started to get warmer, Cecil glanced down at it and stared in shock as the magic words scribbled on his sword pulsated with a strong glow. His attention was pulled back into the sky as the sound of a terrifying screech echoed across the plains. He watched as the Zuu struggled against some unseen force that looked to be ripping it apart from the inside. In a final howl of pain the bird flipped over and fell head first into the ground, the sound of bones shattering on impact accompanied with the thump of cold dead flesh. Cecil just stood in complete awe for a moment, staring at the dead Zuu one minute, his sword the next. That glow had faded from around the inscriptions, and the warmth had left his hands from the handle. He thought maybe one of the twins had struck it down with an arrow, not believing that his sword had somehow performed some kind of magic trick.  
  
"Dude, you took that thing out all by yourself?" Palom shouted with disbelief as he ran up to the dark knight, his sister quickly following. Cecil's idea of the twins hand in the Zuu's demise swiftly flew out the window and he was forced to lose himself in thought over his sword once more, "I guess you didn't become a dark knight for nothing, eh?"  
  
"Hey, you two!" Cecil grabbed for twins attention still keeping his eyes on his sword. They both came before him, waiting for what he had to ask of them. Cecil glanced from the blade to the two wizards standing before him, "Can either of you tell me what this says?"  
  
He lowered his sword to where they could see what his finger was pointing at. They both got close, examining the swirling letters of magic on his blade. Porom quickly took her eyes from it and stepped back, letting Palom finish reading it.  
  
"I can't tell you what it is. It's some kind of black magic," Porom answered to her actions. Palom continued to observe it a bit longer before he too finally backed off a little bit, his face not telling the dark knight too much. Cecil was getting a bit frustrated.  
  
"What? What does it say?" he pleaded with the kid whose lips formed a neat little smirk on his presumptuous face. He seemed to enjoy keeping the little fact a secret from him, but as the anger began to creep upon the dark knight's face he decided it would be wise to tell him.  
  
"It says 'Death'." the boy answered him quickly. Cecil once again found himself lost in thought as he gazed at his weapon. Somehow the words inscribed on his sword had cast a spell upon the monster, causing its death. Stories started to pour into his head from long ago when he had heard of a knight whom the people called "The Harbinger of Death". He wielded a sword the color of blood which was known to be able to strike down even the strongest beast with a single blow. Then he thought about what the king had said, how a knight had come through Fabul and left the sword with him. It could've been just a coincidence, but Cecil couldn't help but think that he was actually holding the Deathbringer.  
  
"Well Mr. Cecil, the danger is gone so I think we should continue our journey," Porom tried to tear Cecil's attention away from his sword. He finally caught himself standing there with the two pairs of identical eyes looking at him curiously. He found himself a bit embarrassed as he quickly sheathed his sword and started walking east again, leaving the two behind staring at each other.  
  
"That guy is freaky weird, man," Palom said shaking his head at his sister. They caught up with the dark knight, keeping a quick pace at his side. Porom happened to glance up at the dark knight as he seemed to continue to ponder about the happening with the Zuu. She found it interesting that he had been so surprised by it.  
  
"Mr. Cecil, why were you so shocked at the effects of your sword?" she inquired, hoping he wouldn't shoot her down as before, "That is the sword you were given as a dark knight isn't it?"  
  
Cecil wanted to brush the question off as he had done before, but he remembered how bad he felt the last time. He decided he owed her at least this much. It wasn't that big of a question anyways.  
  
"No, this sword was given to me..." he trailed off as he tried to remember exactly when he was given the sword. He realized it would've been impossible to figure out, seeing as he didn't know how long he had been unconscious on that beach, "...not long ago by the King of Fabul. As for the dark sword of Baron, it's rusting to pieces on the bottom of the ocean right now."  
  
"Ah man, you threw away your old sword?" the boy seemed almost depressed at the news, throwing his hands in the air. Cecil found it a little amusing that the boy was in such a fit over it.  
  
"Why so upset?" Cecil asked, not really sure if he was ready for the fuse he had just lit on the boy's imagination.  
  
"You could've taken both your swords and put them together, man," Palom started to explain with excitement, using his hands to portray exactly what he was talking about, "See, you take a small linked chain and attach the bottom end of each sword together and voila, Sword-Chucks!"  
  
Cecil couldn't help but laugh at the kid's ridiculous idea of a new weapon conceived of two swords put together in such a fashion. Porom just looked at her brother as if he were an idiot, the temptation to clobber him swelling up inside. The mood lifted a little after that as the trio advanced towards the Forest of Ordeals which surrounded the mountain they intended to climb.   
  
* * *  
  
The forest was less than inviting, and with the setting sun behind them, it only gave it a more menacing appearance. Palom and Porom knew a lot about this forest, mostly from legends and lore, stories told at the bar by some drunk who claimed to have braved the perils there. But there was some truth in the words, as this was no place to be taking a comfortable stroll through. Monsters crept in every shadow, behind every tree or bush, watching and waiting for their next victim to walk by. The group cautiously walked, albeit rather quickly, into the depths of the dark maze of trees. All was quiet in the forest, an eerie silence that only brought upon that alarming discomfort. Nothing moved besides their feet beneath them, their eyes shooting back and forth trying to catch any signs of movement. The trees didn't even move as a cold breeze blew by, smacking their faces with that painful sense that they might not make it out alive. As the wind wisped past them, the shadows began to light up with dozens upon dozens of glowing red eyes. The three continued to walk, trying to ignore it as if maybe it would all go away if they just didn't pay any attention. Their footsteps were soon brought to a standstill as that cool breeze that had just passed them by came right back at them from behind, and with it came the roar of an untold number of monsters. They turned around to a sight that dropped all of their stomachs to the ground for as far as they could see stood a wall of vile creatures, imps, giant rats with sword-like protrusions all over their backs, and even more of those devilish looking birds that had come with the Zuu before, perched in the branches. There was only one instinct that Cecil could muster up in a situation such as this.  
  
"Run!!"  
  
Cecil and the twins immediately turned and sprung for the inner edge of the forest in hopes they could escape. The wall of monsters shifted in turn, the hundreds of stampeding feet trampling the ground as they gave chase after their prey. The following earthquake was gaining on the small group as they ran for dear life, the edge of the forest just in sight. Cecil didn't plan on stopping for anything, his endurance surpassing that of most men, but Palom was a different case. His laziness led him to fatigue rather quickly, especially as they sprinted in between trees and through bushes. He soon found himself out of breath and decided to do the only other thing that he saw as a reasonable solution.   
  
"Alright, that's it!" Palom yelled as he stopped himself, breathing heavily, and turned to face the horde of creatures advancing upon him. He lifted both of his hands towards them as if he were to stop them by himself, "Eat flames, you--"  
  
"No! Palom you'll burn down the forest!" Porom jumped in and tackled her brother to the ground before he could even start chanting his spell. Unfortunately their little tussle left them in an ill-fated position as one of the giant rats was immediately upon them, lifting itself upon on two legs preparing to drop the other two with claws razor sharp. Luckily it never got the chance as Cecil rushed in sending it to the ground with his blade. Before he knew it he was surrounded by Imps, their beady red eyes expressing their eager hunger for his death.   
  
"You two, get going, I'll hold them back!" Cecil commanded them as they got up and started to run once again. Palom looked back and watched the dark knight strike down one imp after the other, their small bodies piling up around him. He then glanced back at his sister with a frown.  
  
"I could've put the flames out you know!"  
  
"Just shut up and keep running!"  
  
The two children dashed through the clearing out of the forest, the sky a deep red as it caught fire under the setting sun. They both collapsed with hands on their knees, their chests heaving as they looked back at the trees they had just come from. They could hear the screams and howls of monsters as they could only imagine what horrible things were happening in there. Cecil was surely killed. Against such odds as they had left him with, there was no way he could've survived. After a moment they thought they could feel the earth shaking again as when the monsters had been chasing them before. As if he brought the earthquake himself, Cecil burst through the brush and into the open, the trees shaking under the force that was behind him. As soon as he saw the twins he stopped and put himself in front of them, sword drawn in defense, awaiting the storm of creatures to rush through the trees. But then it stopped. The earthquake died off, the trees were still once again, and the glowing eyes faded into the shadows. Cecil was stunned, his body still positioned in defense in front of the two children as he waited for anything to attack them. Porom quietly made her way around the statue Cecil had turned into and faced him with a smile.   
  
"It's okay Mr. Cecil. The monsters in the Forest of Ordeals never leave the cover of the trees," she informed the stone-cast knight standing before her, "They won't come out here. We're safe for now."  
  
"Yea man, snap out of it," Palom walked up to Cecil snapping his fingers in his face, "It's all good."  
  
Cecil finally moved, slowly putting his sword safely in its sheath as he stood a little more comfortable, the sweat from his face dripping down his breastplate. Despite all he had just been through he was only slightly exhausted.   
  
"We didn't think you were gonna make it," Palom jested as he slapped the dark knight's arm. The look Cecil gave the boy quickly quieted him, but the smile that soon crossed Cecil's face put the boy at ease.  
  
"You weren't worried were you?" Cecil inquired, amused that the boy might have actually been looking out for him. The boy didn't seem to know how to respond except with a nervous little laugh that he seemed to force out, "Anyways, we should keep going. Night will come sooner than you think."  
  
All agreed as they looked eastward where the shade of night was beginning to unfurl across the sky. They were almost at the foot of the mountain when the last light faded away into the western horizon, leaving them completely blind to their journey. They had no other choice but to pitch a tent and start their ascent in the morning. After making a small fire, the twins set up their own tent whilst Cecil made his. Food never even crossed their minds as they immediately crawled under the covers. Cecil noticed one thing before he fell asleep that was left undone.  
  
"Palom, put out the fire," Cecil instructed the boy through the thin cloth walls of their tents. Only seconds after the words had carried over, a small, wavering blue stream slowly crept out of the fold in the twins' tent and fell upon the dancing flame, quickly putting it to rest, the small puff of smoke rising gently into the night sky.   
  
* * *   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The cold tapping of steel boots on the scantly illuminated floor rang out across the room, bouncing off metal walls, slowly fading away down long corridors. His pacing gave evidence to his frustration, the long cape from his shoulders wrapped around him as it followed him back and forth across the large room. His mind was reading everything that was happening on the earth below, and he could see Cecil clearly making his way towards the one thing he knew could stand as a heavy threat against him. The shrine sitting atop Mount Ordeals was a place that Golbez had always had a strong hatred for. It wasn't his evil nature, nor his fear of what lay inside, but something deeper that brought out the depths of rage in his heart. There was something there that he truly despised. Nevertheless, the threat of Cecil's advances towards the shrine was a troubling matter and had to be dealt with. As his paces came to a stop in the middle of the room he turned and lifted his dark hand.  
  
"Come, Scarmiglione."  
  
At his command the fiend burst on the scene in an eruption of smoke which crawled up the dark purple cloak wrapped around a shadow, the grey mist vanishing as it jumped off its body. The only thing visible beneath the darkness of its cloak were its cold penetrating yellow eyes, glowing embers on a pitch black face. It was horribly hunched over as if its shoulders carried some tremendous weight, almost looking like it walked on all fours. Its back rose gently as it took in the clean air around it only to expel it as a putrid gas. With each breath came a mixture of gurgling and hissing sounds creeping out of the endless darkness beneath its cloak.Even worse was its voice, sharing two separate pitches of a monstrous low tone and an eerie high note creating an alien sound that could shatter glass and shake the earth at the same time.  
  
"Scarmiglione of Earth..." the vile sound poured forth, a low gurgle following as it sucked in another breath, "...at your service."  
  
"Cecil may become a problem. We should get rid of him before he does," Golbez explained to his fiend, lowering his hand as he began to pace once more, "He's a dark knight, so he should be powerless against your undead, but he is soon to climb Mount Ordeals."  
  
"Then he intends to become..." the fiend released with a vicious hiss, knowing full well what was going on, "...a Paladin."  
  
"Obviously!" Golbez shot at the fiend with an agitated glance in its direction. The creature seemed to creep back a little at the blast of anger, the glow in its eyes dying down as well. Golbez continued his pacing, "You must kill him before he does."   
  
"Do not worry. You can enjoy watching his death, Lord Golbez."  
  
"Then go!" the words shot from Golbez's mouth like a fist as his eyes screamed pain, shining wildly under his helmet. The fiend before him seemed to bow, although in the position it was already in it was hard to tell.   
  
"Yes, my Master."  
  
With that, the fiend's eyes lit up furiously before it was engulfed in smoke once again. As it cleared the creature was nowhere to be seen, its presence merely a memory. Golbez's eyes faded under the shadow of his helmet, but he did not begin to pace once more. Instead he began to laugh, a small chuckle slowly rising to a bellowing guffaw. As his pleasurable moment died down he looked off into a dark corner of the room where a faint blue reflection built a solitary figure.  
  
"This has become interesting," he called out to the shadow cast soldier, an evident smile wrapped on his lips, "Don't you think so, Kain?"  
  
The man stepped out of the shadows, his oceanic armor dull under the artificial light. He lowered his head to bow before speaking to his master.  
  
"Yes," he replied, his voice hinting that he had much more to say on the subject, "But you should not take light of Cecil's power."  
  
Golbez gave the dragoon a disappointed look before turning away from him, his thoughts not bearing any sort of mind for Kain's opinions. He was simply a slave to carry out the dirty work, not his war council.  
  
"I understand your respect for your former friend," Golbez gave the dragoon, still looking away from him, gazing into some darkness that he surely found comfort in, "But I've sent Scarmiglione after him. He is one of my four fiends of the elements. He promised us a good show. What do you think, Rosa?"  
  
As if the words threw some magical switch, another light spread its illumination upon a long table behind Kain upon which laid the damsel in distress. She squirmed frantically against the bonds holding her tightly against the frigid metal. Tears glistening on her face as the light bounced off of them, her eyes glaring in terror at the daunting blade hanging in guillotine fashion above her. The light licked the steel lips as it seemed to smile at her plentiful fear. She wanted to scream, but the gag absorbed any and all sound that came hurtling out of her mouth. Growing tired, she finally gave up at any attempt to escape, the tears spilling down her temples. She was trying as hard as she could not to let go, to keep a hold of that hope inside of her that Cecil would save her. It was all she had left, now that Kain was no longer the man she had always trusted. She couldn't see him, but could hear his cold voice as he spoke to the very root of all his evil.   
  
"My Master," the hollow voice beckoned the armored darkness, "Please, let me kill him."  
  
Golbez was more than displeased to hear his slave begging for another chance at the dark knight. He knew enough to foresee the failure in taking that kind of action. Golbez spun around to face the dragoon, his eyes tearing through him so easily.   
  
"Like you did at Fabul?!" the darkness roared at him mockingly, for Kain knew that he had failed his master then and was now taking the punishment for it, "If you couldn't kill him then, what makes you think I'll send you now? Stay here and watch the girl. It's all you're good for anymore!"  
  
"Yes, Master." Kain retreated, lowering his head before his owner, the whip stinging hard on his mind's flesh. He sank back into the corner next to the execution table, where Rosa tried once more to break free of her reigns upon it. As Kain stepped back to his post, he forced himself not to look at her laying next to him, her pain reaching out to him, his old emotions pushed away by Golbez's spell. He knew that if he happened upon her eyes staring so despondent to his evil nature, that he would most certainly break, the scattered pieces too difficult to pick up on his own. The light shining down on them faded away, leaving them in the shadows as Golbez made his way down a lonely corridor. Rosa simply lay there, defeated, too weak to carry on with her attempts at liberation. She shut her eyes in hopes that it would not be long at all before her knight in shining armor came to rescue her, the short string of faith she held tight. He was the last thing she thought of before her consciousness began to crumble under the fatigue.  
  
'Cecil, please be careful.'  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
The sparkles strewn about the lush green grass lit up under the sun dancing just above the treetops. The beautiful scenery was all but distracting when the three desperately bolted from their tents as the heat wave flowing from the mountain path seeped through thin walls. The sight that their eyes set themselves on was nothing short of unbelievable. The perfectly natural, although unnaturally deadly, mountain lain before them was engulfed in flames. The fire wasn't so big that it was all they could see, but it certainly overwhelmed the path they had planned to take the day before. As the twins continued to stare wide-eyed at the wondrous sight, Cecil found himself about to strangle Palom.  
  
"Palom, I thought I told you to put out the fire last night!" Cecil bellowed at the child over the rumble of burning earth. Palom was hesitant to answer as he could hardly peel his eyes from the flames, but he soon remembered that he had indeed put out the fire the night before.  
  
"I did! I put it out right before I went to sleep!" he sent back just as harsh in his defense. Cecil wasn't about to believe him, knowing full well that the boy was prone to lying and even more so to trouble. Luckily Porom noticed something that backed up her brother's story.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" she stood between the two "boys" who could've easily gone at each other right then and there, "How could the fire on the mountain be from the campfire we made last night when none of the grass between here and there is even singed?"  
  
They all took a quick second to glance from the small circle of charcoaled wood that was sitting just outside of their tents, to the inferno blazing on the mountain. Between the two stood nothing but untouched, dew dropped grass. She was right, there was no way the fire could've just jumped from here to there. Something, or someone, else caused this to happen. Cecil quickly glanced around at the surroundings, making sure that certain something or someone wasn't lurking, waiting for its chance to take them. Seeing nothing of the sort he turned his attention back to the heated wall blocking the way to his only chance to end all his pain. He could've fallen to his knees at that very moment, but Porom was once more on her knowledgeable side.  
  
"Palom, you can take care of this, right?" the girl turned to her brother expecting he would take his extreme pride into overdrive at the opportunity to perform such a task. She was right.  
  
"Please! If I say I can put out a forest then I can put out a forest. This is a piece of cake." he boasted, rolling his eyes at his sister's ridiculous question, waving his hand mockingly in her face as he walked towards the flames. Cecil watched as the kid stopped just a few paces ahead of them, facing the fire in all its fury, the light breeze sending his green clothes crawling across his body. His hands slowly lifted to the flames, his lips forming the words that would soon cast the spell from them. The sudden explosion of wind rushing back at Cecil and Porom sent them back a step as wave upon wave of violent blue ice was expelled from the boy's outstretched hands. The spell pounded the raging fires and it began to swirl around it, engulfing it with all its cold energy. But, as an unforeseen consequence, the flames began to fight back, trying to keep its ground on the mountain. Palom noticed the struggle against his efforts and started chanting again as he called another spell on top of the first. Cecil was astounded to see the boy start to emit a light glow as the wind around him continued to increase. He had only seen Rydia do such a thing before, although her display was still much more impressive than this. When the last words flew from the boy's mouth, an enormous wall of ice started to form around the hellish fire. As it came together into a solid mass, it completely overtook the inferno, leaving no trace of it, nothing behind except the huge block of ice which now rested in its place. Palom turned around, although fairly exhausted, with a smile from ear to ear just waiting for them to start showering him with praise. Cecil was rather confused as even though the fire was now extinguished, a wall of ice stood just as strong in their way. Porom wasn't about to give him an ounce of flattery either.  
  
"So 'Genius', what do we do with that oversized ice cube, huh?" she mocked the overjoyed boy standing in front of her. To her dismay he had an answer. Palom lifted one hand into the air and with a snap of his fingers the wall of ice shattered and quickly dissipated, leaving a clear path up the mountain.  
  
"No problemo!" he gave his sister an even wider smile now. She quickly put his smile rest as she sent her hand upside his head.  
  
"Palom! Our elder taught us to be humble!"  
  
"Ow..." Palom let out as he rubbed the pain from the back of his head. He quickly rebounded with his ever inflated ego, "But it's hard to be humble when you're so great."  
  
"Anyways," Porom ignored her brothers last comment, almost numb to his arrogance at this point. She turned to Cecil who was actually smiling, his mood already rising, "We should get going, Mr. Cecil."  
  
He answered with a nod before turning and making his way back to the tent. Within minutes they were all outfitted and prepared to make their trek up the looming crag, its intimidating presence raining terror on their parade. And yet their resolve pushed them on, sending them into the bowels of this graveyard from hell. The breeding grounds for so many undead and savage spirits of all the lost causes that had braved this very path. They hadn't even trodden past the charred patches of rock they had put to rest before ancient remains of those forgotten souls began to make a path up the mountain. They plodded with the greatest of watchful eyes on their surroundings, checking their backs at every moment as to ensure those remains didn't decide to get any ideas. After what seemed like hours they had made their way to a small tunnel, and without any encounters with the undead. Cecil was leading himself with his sword, not taking any chances on a surprise attack as well as Porom with her bow and arrow ready. Palom managed to rustle up a handful of sticks and quickly ignited the ends, giving him a nice torch to shed some light on the impending darkness they were reluctantly walking into. To their surprise they came out on the other side without so much as a hint of any such monsters as they had been warned of. The tunnel spat them out at a ledge that circled up and around to a large cliff. The view from that small ledge was magnificent, the endless sea of trees below accompanied by the infinite line of blue drawn around them. For the moment they stood there at the mouth of that tunnel just staring at the evergreen landscape; and to think that this deathtrap lay in the center of it all. Palom walked to the edge and looked down, sizing up the ground they had covered as they had been walking for at least an hour. He suddenly got a sour look on his face.  
  
"Man! We're at least halfway up this mountain and I haven't seen a ghost or a ghoul yet!" he snorted, "I must say I'm rather disappointed."  
  
The boy proceeded to boot a pile of pebbles off the edge in his fervid frustration. As the sound of stones running over stones trailed down the mountainside, the trio began to make their way up to the cliff, not even noticing the bony hands reaching over the ledge as well as the incandescence of blazing eyes in the tunnel behind them. As Palom continued to pout over the lack of action, the other two soon became aware of what was now trailing behind them.   
  
"Uh, Palom!" Porom grabbed her brother before he walked off, "You might want to turn around!"  
  
"Please, as if I don't have to look at you enou--"  
  
The boy caught himself mid-sentence as he set eyes on the small army of skeletons and zombies slowly marching up the path behind them.  
  
"We might want to think of something," Porom suggested to the group, who seemed to be petrified at the sight of such monsters, "Now!"  
  
Cecil and Palom both snapped to their senses and were ready to take down the legion of deceased, but before Cecil could even make a move at a skeleton, Palom had already blasted most of them with a wall of flames, sending some to a fiery oblivion and others to the pit of rock below. But even as he continued to cast his spells, the army pressed on, their numbers never dwindling. The small ledge gave little room for any other form of attack as Palom's spell engulfed the entire path, but they were getting nowhere except buying time for them to run. They found that to be their only way out as they turned to dash up the spiraling mountain path in hopes they could make it to the open space at the top. Their hopes were soon crushed as a small pack of zombies awaited them near the end, just before they reached it. Looking back they could see the horde of bones and dead flesh just as close on their heels as before. Palom continued to try and keep them back as Cecil tried to take down the threat in front of them. To his dismay as his sword pierced through the flesh of one of the fallen knights, it continued to advance on him, sliding down his blade towards him. In a fit of desperation he tried to rip his sword from its gut only to find it firmly lodged into solid skin and bone as if it had just grown around the blade, making it a part of its body. The stench of rotten flesh soon flooded his nostrils as the living cadaver was nearly face to face with him. Cecil's face nearly went white at the sight of its hideously disfigured face, the skin dripping and drooping, the eyes absent leaving a deep emptiness that could drive one insane. As it opened its mouth, the odor of hundreds of years of death poured from it, nearly killing Cecil on its own, but before it could drop its jaw into his neck it was surrounded by a warm glow, a radiating shade of white drawn over it. Cecil watched as the corpse disintegrated before his eyes, the empty eyes disappearing, bringing him back to the situation at hand. He witnessed the same phenomenon happen upon the rest of the zombies that were standing in front of him, their bodies vanishing under a curtain of white light. He turned around expecting to see Porom chanting spells, but instead saw her assisting her brother, trying to keep him alive as he beat back the oncoming threat behind them. He then turned his glance upward at the cliff they were trying so hard to ascend to, and noticed a single figure standing there, lowering his hand which had just been used to evaporate the monsters. Cecil knew exactly who it was and was more than happy to see the old friend again.  
  
'Tellah'  
  
Cecil raced to grab the twins as their efforts seemed to put a fair dent in the undead numbers.  
  
"C'mon! We have to keep moving!" he commanded them as he waved his hand back up the ledge. They laid down their attacks for the time being to follow the dark knight up the path to the top where they all came before the great Sage waiting for them. Cecil ran up him eager to have his assistance in this matter, while Palom and Porom continued to keep their attention on the threat making its way up to them. The two adults greeted each other with a quick smile.  
  
"Tellah."  
  
"Cecil."  
  
"Hey old man, could ya give us a hand?!" Palom yelled at the two men standing oblivious to the monsters approaching. Cecil turned to see that their opposition had greatly declined in number since they had started, but was still pressing on as strong as ever. Knowing that his sword would do no good against the zombies, Cecil set his eyes on a walking skeleton brandishing a rather mean looking blade. Although he expected to take it down easily he found himself in a rather heated duel with the living human frame, its techniques so old that he could not even anticipate its movements. But in its unpredictability, Cecil found the ancient style to be inferior to that of his own and eventually created an opening to send his blade through its ribs, shattering the bones and leaving it in a nice pile at his feet. But his victory was short lived as two more came behind it sending him back a few steps to get ready for their assault. He found himself having to move quicker than he had ever before as he met his blade to each of theirs coming one after the other, giving him no quarter to return with his own. Cecil was almost worked back to the edge of the cliff and he could feel the updraft on his back as he kept the skeletons from sending him to their world. In a quick move he thrust his sword to block one, stepping aside as the other took a big swing at him, the force of the missed target pushing it off the edge. Faster than his feet could turn him around, his arm pulled his sword through the skeletons body, spraying crushed bone into the air, the tip of his blade gleaming as it rested there for a moment in the late morning sun. The battle was over as the others finished off the rest of the foul creatures trying to make them apart of this tour of death. Cecil calmly slid his weapon into its shelter, taking a deep breath and expelling a sigh of relief. He wore a smile bigger than he ever had since after everything happened in Fabul. It was such a great feeling to see the Sage again, the small beam of hope getting a little bigger. They all gathered round at the cliff as the grilled and melted bodies blew away in the wind.  
  
"Tellah, you have no idea how glad I am to see you." Cecil said with a happy tone in his voice the twins had never heard.  
  
"And I you, Cecil," the Sage replied in kind, "Are you here to search for Meteo as well?"  
  
"Meteo? You're..." Porom began as the dawn of realization fell upon her.  
  
"Hey, old man! Are you Tellah?" Palom blurted out before his sister could finish her sentence. She informed him of his rudeness with her hand making its way to the back of his head.  
  
"Call him Master Tellah! You're so rude!" she yelled at her smaller, less mature mirror image. She then turned to the tall old man who was staring at them rather strangely, an eyebrow quirked over his spectacles, "It truly is an honor to meet you, Master Tellah. We have been sent by the village elder of Mysidia to..."  
  
"Spy on--" Palom's lips were quickly sealed as his sisters hand found its way upside his head once again. The look of death staring at him from her glaring eye, sending a large gulp down his throat. She turned her attention back to the two men who weren't really even paying attention to them. She cleared her throat to suggest her continued explained.  
  
"We are to guide Mr. Cecil through Mount Ordeals," she finished before she stood and curtseyed, "My name is Porom."  
  
"I'm Palom," the boy said with an unexaggerated wave of his hand, not letting himself seem uncool in the least, "So you're Tellah. You're real famous in Mysidia."  
  
"So these are children from Mysidia," Tellah almost asked the dark knight as if he didn't believe them, "What happened to Edward and Rydia?"  
  
"When we were going to Baron..." Cecil started before the nightmares started to resurface in his head, creating that terrible concoction of sadness, "we were attacked by Leviathan..."  
  
"They died?!" Tellah tried to pick up where the dark knight seemed to be falling apart in his trouble to explain the whole thing.   
  
"Quite possibly," Cecil admitted although he had never wanted to believe that they were really gone, "But who knows. I survived after all. We were hoping to find a way to rescue Rosa. She was captured by Golbez."  
  
"That's gotta be his woman," Palom whispered as he leaned over to his eagerly attentive sister. She didn't even give his uncouth remark the dignity of a glance but she gave him notice of his pestilence.  
  
"Hush!"  
  
"But I never thought I would see you here," Cecil continued with his conversation, "You had said you were going to find Golbez."  
  
Tellah was a little depressed at the dark knights words, knowing that he was too weak to face such evil. He had known it back then, even though he had never seen the man. His much needed assistance back at the Underground Pass was enough of a sign that he knew he could do nothing to the one they called Golbez. It was then that he realized he had to begin his search once more, the search for the forbidden spells. The only one he knew would be strong enough to defeat him was Meteo, the most powerful spell know to the world at this time. None had been able to find it, much less use it in years. It was something locked away somewhere, and something had led Tellah to this mountain. A force of some kind that almost pulled him to it. He knew this was where he would find it, but he had been on the mountain for days and not come across a thing.  
  
"I can't beat someone as powerful as him with the magic I have now. I was searching for the legendary sealed magic Meteo, and I felt a strong aura coming from this mountain," Tellah explained. He looked up towards the summit as if he were examining the skyline, "Could it be after all these years of searching?"  
  
"That spell is dangerous!" Porom had put her foot into the conversation, trying to be as much a part of it as she could. She knew all too well about the forbidden spells and how unsafe they were, especially to someone of Tellah's age, "If someone who has lived as long as you tries to cast it..."  
  
"Yes, I am old," Tellah held his hand up to her to keep her from wasting her breath. His mind was already made up. He stared down as his hand which had made itself into a clenched fist, "But even if it means losing my life, I must avenge my daughter!"  
  
Cecil stood silently, knowing that trying to force anything against the old man's wishes was pointless. Palom was already bored with Tellah's talk as he folded his arms across his chest in a peeved fashion.  
  
"Hmph! This is why adults are such a pain in the ass!"  
  
"Shut up!" Porom quieted her senseless brother. The Sage didn't even seem to hear them as he turned his attention back to Cecil.  
  
"But why are you here, Cecil?"  
  
"I'm here because my dark sword is useless against a man of darkness. The Elder of Mysidia told me to come here and I would become a man of light, a Paladin," Cecil explained as best he could. He became very serious for a moment, a rather woeful expression finding his face, "I must leave my past behind."  
  
"Who IS this Golbez?" Palom spat at them, tired of being left out of every detail of the conversation. Porom's urge to pummel her brother was almost unbearable as she turned to him, head steaming.  
  
"You're so ignorant! He's the one controlling Baron!" she quite raucously informed him. Tellah turned to the two squabbling siblings for a moment to correct Porom's statement.  
  
"Golbez is the root of all evil!" he quickly pointed out before getting back to Cecil's story, "A Paladin, you say? It is just as I felt, this mountain must hide mysterious power. If you seek out Golbez then I will join you."  
  
"Great, now we gotta worry about this old geezer dying on us goin' up the mountain!" Palom exclaimed as he walked off throwing his hands up forsakenly. Tellah watched him walk off, the same strange expression as before. Cecil could only smack his face in disbelief at the kid's audacity. Porom was about to kill him, but she had to make up for his disrespect.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master Tellah. You just have to get used to him."  
  
* * *  
  
The sun had made its slow climb up the blue curtain above them as it balanced between the twin flat peaks they were closing in on. They knew they were getting close as the air was becoming thin, leaving them breathless at moments. Tellah especially had a hard time as they continued over rocky paths that never quit, bringing him to a quick rest every now and then. He didn't want to slow them down and he knew his age was only a burden on their efforts, but something inside pushed him forward, giving him the kick he needed to go on. Palom was about tired of waiting on the old man, stopping every time they seemed to get anywhere. He would stand there, arms folded, tapping his foot impatiently as Tellah drew in as much air as he could get in every breath. His patience soon ran thin as they had made a stop just before reaching the summit and he couldn't wait on the Sage's aching lungs another minute.  
  
"Jeez, take all day if you have to," he butt in as they all stood around waiting for Tellah to catch his breath, "I'm going on ahead."  
  
Palom immediately turned up the path and started to walk off without them, Cecil beginning to follow in protest. He was stopped when the boy's sister gently tugged his arm to keep him back. She knew better of her brother than him, he would be back.  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Cecil. He won't go far." she said with a kind voice that he still found so surprising to hear from any citizen of Mysidia. Her eyes betrayed her knowledge of his abominable actions against her village. She acted as if she truly cared for him, and maybe she did. It reminded him so much of Rydia and her kind heart that was so forgiving even after what he had done to her. It touched something inside of him that he hadn't felt since then...warmth. He wanted to smile, but as she predicted, her brother came running back, the most excited look on his face.  
  
"Hey, I found the way to the summit! It's right up this way!" he shouted as he came bounding down the mountain path. Tellah had regained his strength for the moment as he stood at the boy's calling, walking past them up next to the boy giving him a strange smile.  
  
"Then let's get going, we don't have all day." Tellah joked with the boy, knowing that Palom had been cracking on him all day for his frequent stops. The kid just smirked at him, but accepted the lingual jab without retort as he turned and led them to what he had found. After a quick hike around a spearhead of stone, jutting menacingly into the soft sky, Palom bowed before them as he presented another dark tunnel. Unlike Palom, the rest were not quite as happy to see such a site, especially after everything that had come out of the last one they walked through. Nevertheless they found it to be the only way to advance towards the top of the mountain, without actually climbing it that is. Cecil almost caught himself laughing at the thought of Tellah trying to scale a twenty foot rock wall, but he pushed it aside as he instructed Palom to lead the way with a torch. The small flame barely illuminated the floor they so cautiously walked on with no light visible at the end of the tunnel, if there was one. The walls curved slightly as it twisted around leading them up like a spiral staircase. The temperature changed drastically as they continued through the black bore, the warm sun unable to relieve them of the frigid chill than ran through them like needles. As the cold set in deeper, an icy breeze made its way past them, grating against their faces, nearly turning Palom's torch into a useless burnt stick. Behind the wind came an unnatural sound, a low hiss with a quiet screech underneath it. They all stopped at the haunting noise, Porom looking more frightened than any of them. She immediately assumed her brother to blame, although had she been able to see his face she would have assumed otherwise.  
  
"Palom, quit making noises. You're not funny." she tried to force out angrily through a frail frightened voice.  
  
"Don't look at me," he replied, almost wetting himself out of just as much fear.   
  
To their immense relief, they soon saw a faint hint of light as the pitch black in front of them turned into a light path, the walls gradually regaining their natural grey. The exit was soon in view and they quickly made a mad dash for it, almost too eager to be out of the darkness. It almost left them at the bottom of the mountain as the ledge just outside the mouth of the tunnel quickly made a steep downhill drop. Palom looked down for a moment to see just how small the land below had become, the lump in his throat he quickly tried to swallow. They all backed off from the edge and gathered themselves from their near death experience before noticing just around the mound of rock that housed the tunnel entrance was a straight path to the summit. They stood and looked for a moment, taking in the warm rays of the sun, at the elegantly carved stairway that seemed fit to lead royalty up to one of the large plateaus which sat forcefully atop this devil's rock. From there hung a long wooden bridge, stretching its arm across the death drop to grab the next flattened peak as if it were trying desperately to bring the two together. Resting on that peak was something none could have explained as it only came out as a blurred shadow against the sun. Cecil could just barely make out the stature of a small building of some sort, but he couldn't be sure. As they stood for that moment, another gust of wind rushed through them, batting at their open skin with cold hands. Just as before there was another sound following the sudden draft, but it was so much worse than what they had heard in the tunnel. It was a bone chilling growl, yet so low that it came out as more of a gurgle, accompanied by that same quiet screech, that wheezing breath of pure evil. Porom insisted on her brother's hand in this, knowing he never gave up a chance to scare her.  
  
"There you go again!" she screamed at him. He turned to her, a mixture of anger and fear in his eyes.  
  
"It's not me, dammit!" he shot at her, quickly driving his point home. She saw that he was just as scared as she was, his face chalk white. Cecil turned to quiet the bantering children as he was more than ready to move on and get to the top, having it within reach as it was. Tellah was just as eager, not even noticing the sounds that had blown by as much as he could feel the aura getting stronger like a beacon telling him where to go. They marched boldly, if not fearlessly, up the smooth stone steps, their feet finding comfort on the flat terrain as they had found nothing but rough rocky roads to tread upon since they started. To their surprise the top was just as even, unbroken by elements, as if it the peak had just been carved for their visit. It was a strange but inviting surprise as they took it in stride, their course unwavering as they headed straight for the bridge. Yet as they continued, Tellah began to slow down, eventually stopping behind them. Cecil noticed their comrade fallen behind and stopped the kids before they ran off without him. Palom seemed a little more than perturbed.  
  
"C'mon, man. Not now, we're right here at the top!" he called after the Sage who seemed to be deeply lost in some thought, or some feeling he had. Cecil made his way to his old friend, placing a kind hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?" he quietly asked. Tellah looked up into the dark knight's curious eyes before he delivered his newly developed perception.  
  
"I sense..." he began before another monstrous growl fiercely trampled the air around them, shaking the bones beneath their skin. Tellah's eyes went wide, "...an evil presence!"  
  
Something shifted in the air after that, a foul feeling of being molested by vicious eyes, the infernal blanket covering them with shivers. To only add to their discomfort the monstrous growl they heard before began to speak to them, surrounding them with its wicked mixture of pain and suffering.  
  
"I'm happy, very happy..." the voice swirled around and through them, invading their ears with every ounce of despicable noise. The revolting sound of its breath, creating the horrible gurgle they had heard before, "...killing makes me happy!"  
  
"Who's there?!" Cecil yelled into the open sky as he tore his sword from its safe keep. His question was quickly answered as a column of smoke erupted just in front of the bridge they had planned to cross. A small shadow lurked behind the grey curtain, their eyes unsure of what to expect but their minds prepared for a likely battle. As the curtain was drawn, the dark cloaked figure took a step forward to ensure his threat to them, his eyes burning wildly under his hood. Palom and Porom both took a step back at the sight, their fears of the horrible sounds they had heard finally put to a sight to their eyes. Cecil and Tellah stayed their ground, giving the creature no such dignity through fear of it. Its eyes narrowed at the two men before it started to let out a cracked chuckle.  
  
"I am Scarmiglione of Earth, sent by Lord Golbez," the creature expelled through roars and screams, the sound of laughter behind it all. Its eyes suddenly burst into flames as it raised up a little, its voice shaking the ground, "I am your guide to Hell!"  
  
A crooked hand crept out of the folds of its cloak before a spray of lightning flew from its fingertips, sending each of them reeling as they fell to the ground from the shock. The fiend once more released a rotten gas of laughter at their defenselessness.   
  
"Now it's time for my precious undead to feast!" the creature screamed through the darkness of its cloak, its hand now pointed to the ground which soon started to tremble. As the earthquake ripped the stone to pieces it began to sink until there was a gaping hole before him. The four still suffering from the electricity surging through them began to slowly stand, and they witnessed the legion of undead crawl from the hole the fiend had created, the saprogenic walking flesh forming a dense wall of rancid bodies. The sight nearly paralyzed the group, but they had fought and defeated these creatures once, and they surely could do it again. Cecil, forgetting the happening back at the cliff, foolishly tried to take the head of an approaching zombie, but just as before his sword had little effect. The blade stopped about halfway through its neck as the decaying flesh began to grow around it. Cecil quickly remembered why he shouldn't have acted so hastily, glancing back to the others worriedly.  
  
"Tellah, help!"  
  
The Sage quickly cast his spell upon the living decomposition, the drape of life breaking its body into nothing. Cecil immediately jumped back, away from the flow of degrading flesh. He looked to Palom who already started chanting for his flame thrower. His hands shot out towards the advancing army, and with a violent scream he blasted them with an intense wave of fire, a dragon's breath that scorched the skin black. As the wave subsided, Palom took in a breath to prepare for another, unaware that his spell was doing nothing to stop the undead forces. He pounded the decaying wall with another stream of fire, persistent upon his magical capabilities to destroy anything. Yet the steadily marching zombies pressed on through the flames, seemingly unharmed. They all soon noticed that Palom's efforts were futile as they began to back off. They were soon at the edge of the plateau, the sight of ground miles below them. It was a grim situation as the foul creatures crept dauntingly towards them, no hope of escape in sight.   
  
"Tellah," Cecil turned to the Sage in hopes he could do something about their situation, "Can you cast that spell you used to save me?"  
  
"Not on all of them," he admitted, the hopes of Cecil's idea falling short, "It's an exhausting spell, I couldn't possibly destroy them."  
  
To both of the men's surprise, the children at their sides stepped forward. Their faces more serious than they had ever seen. Porom turned to Cecil with a short smile to assure him they knew what they were doing.  
  
"We'll handle this, Mr. Cecil."  
  
The twins immediately fell into a trance, a meditative state that blocked them both from any distraction of the outside world. Their lips moved in unison, smoothly putting together the pieces of a spell they had created using both of their powers. Their bodies simultaneously emitted a similar glow, Palom's having a red shade compared to Porom's whiter aura. Tellah watched in amazement as the two children generated an immense energy that he hadn't felt in years, a power he missed so much. We wished he could be the one putting his life on the line for them, the table turned in the wrong direction for him. But he noticed that the zombies were closing in on them, their present danger growing towards the point of no return. Cecil was just as worried, his unsettled eyes focusing on the horde of death looming over them.  
  
"You better do something quick!" Cecil screamed at them as if they could hear him clearly. But they could not, their minds trained to expel everything outside of them. Cecil couldn't wait any longer, and even though he knew it was useless he took up his sword to strike down the impending threat. Before he could even take a step in their direction, Tellah grabbed his arm to hold him back. Cecil glanced almost angrily at the old man, but the face the Sage returned made him curious. Tellah was actually smiling. He was perplexed at the attitude he was receiving, but when the old man motioned for him to look at the kids he followed. He watched as their hands flew in the air, their bodies acting like mirrors of each other as they completed everything in accord, even as they screamed in harmony at the looming threat. After that, Cecil's jaw nearly dropped as the endless army stopped dead in its tracks, sinking down a little as a mass of red light descended upon them, a unimaginable level of pressure being exerted on their drooping bodies. Then, as if set off by a single fuse, the whole army spontaneously combusted. Cecil watched as white flames engulfed each undead body, exploding from the inside out, consuming it until it became nothing more than a pile of ashes. When the translucent curtain of red vanished there was nothing left but a stunned set of glowing eyes behind a purple cloak on the other side. Cecil took off as if the wind had his back, his feet pushing him faster than the ground could feel his touch. The fiend lifted its hand in defense, sending a bolt of lightning towards the quickly approaching dark knight. Cecil saw it coming all too soon and merely stepped aside, never slowing down as he continued on course. The fiend continued to try and strike him down, but Cecil was too agile, his warrior's rage carrying him like a possessed demon. As he came up to the hole left by the undead army, he leapt with wings of spirit and soul readying his sword in both hands as he began his descent. His blade drove hard between its eyes, their heated glow fading slowly, as the swirled spell emblazoned upon it pulsated furiously. As the glowing fires vanished, the body beneath the cloak dissolved, leaving the deep purple shroud hanging on his blade before it slowly slipped off, falling carelessly to the ground.  
  
"Damn, dude! You kicked that guys ass!" Palom commented in amazement as he ran up to the pile of cloth that lay at the dark knight's feet. The others slowly walked up, similar smiles on their faces as they watched Cecil calmly tuck his sword in its sheath, as if what he had done was something he did every day. But he was eager to push forward, not inviting any further comments to his incredible skills as he began to walk across the bridge.  
  
"C'mon, we're there guys," Palom announced excitedly as he followed up behind Cecil, making their way across the less than safe looking bridge. They quietly crossed the ravine between the twin peaks, not a word between them to disturb whatever peace had been put into place. The view from the bridge was astounding, for what seemed like the entire world was beneath them, their eyes like watchtowers over a encampment. Setting foot on the other side was an eventful moment as they had worked harder than ever just to reach what was at this peak. Cecil noticed what he had seen below, the small structure that had been shadowed by the sun. He couldn't even see it long enough, however, before the sickly air descended upon them once again, and the mind scraping voice filled their ears.  
  
"Ah, death, what strength I find in it," the voice poured out from behind them. They all whirled around faster than they could think about what they saw, a horrid creature standing on its hands as well as its legs yet still towering over them. Its head nothing short of a skull with dead grey hair wisping around it which contrasted to its body covered in powerful muscle and tough hide. Four crooked horns projected from its shoulders and belly, a tusk for each of them to be skewered upon. Though its face had no skin to express its evil grin, the skull seemed to smile devilishly at their fearful souls, "Come join me!"  
  
The beast immediately charged the group like a mad bull after a red cape. The twins managed to jump from harms way as well as Tellah, but Cecil was caught right in the middle of it and nearly impaled by its dreadful horns. In an attempt to keep from getting trampled he grabbed the lower horn closest to him as the beast continued to stampede towards the edge of the plateau. His efforts only got him dragged across the rigid stone, until the creature stopped just short of the ledge propelling Cecil over it. He was able to grab the tip of its horn as it turned to the rest of the group, pulling him just close enough to grab the edge and keep himself from becoming a part of the scenery. As he hung there trying desperately to pull himself back up, the raging beast charged towards the twins who seemed to be expecting it. Palom quickly sent a spray of fire at it in a futile attempt to slow it down. To his dismay, the fiend pushed through the curtain of flames and continued to try and run him over. Palom ducked just in time to pass beneath it. The twins regrouped to try and cast another spell together but as the beast turned it opened its featureless maw and expelled a cloud of poison gas upon them, its toxins seeping into their lungs with their first breath. They immediately fell to their knees as the poison began to suck their life away as it paralyzed them. The fiend casually crawled over to them as if it were celebrating its victory, but it soon showed its true intentions as a vile tongue fell from its open jaw and licked its nonexistent lips. What it didn't expect was Tellah's spell, a long forgotten spell that he recalled upon it. Its eyes never noticed the enormous sickles of ice quietly forming just above it, and its screams were ever so painful to the ears as they fell cleanly into its back. The fiend was sent to the ground as the force of three tons of sharp ice drove deep into its body, somehow missing its vital organ which proved to make the whole spell nearly useless as the creature managed to lift itself, even under all the weight. Tellah had been sent to his knees after casting such a powerful spell and could only watch in horror as the beast let loose a powerful roar as it resisted death by his hand. As it howled its victory it rose up on its legs, exposing its vulnerable belly which was soon pierced by Cecil's sword. In a furious dash of lightning speed, he had crossed the plateau and dug his sword deep into its dark heart, severing it right down the middle. He quickly ripped it from the shredded hide as the fiend fell to its hands and knees, an unusual look of agony and pain drawn over the unemotional skull. It began to waver a bit, staggering towards the edge of the peak, leaving a wide trail of purulent blood leaking from its several open wounds. The low gurgle it emitted was strained through its fluid filled lungs as it tried with all it had to hold on its life.  
  
"The darkness..." the foul fiend muttered as it teetered on the ledge, "...I'm falling...into eternal darkness..."  
  
As the last words dripped from its mephitic mouth it tipped over the edge and fell to its last death on the rocks miles below. Cecil rushed over to Tellah as he still was weak from his spell. He couldn't even think of himself as he pointed over to the twins who weren't even moving as they lay lifeless on the ground. Cecil quickly ran to their aid, his heart nearly falling out of his chest at the thought that they might be dead. He could never forgive himself if he let them die. He lifted Porom's head in his hand, her body feeling as if there was nothing inside, a shell. At that moment, as he looked at her gentle face, he thought about Rydia and he nearly burst into tears, his mind set that they were already gone, his hopes lost in a sea of death. But before he shed a tear, he saw Palom's chest heave as he forced out a hacking cough, his lungs trying to expel the poison it had taken in. He softly laid Porom back down and stepped over Palom, kneeling down to his face. He shook him a little to try and get some reaction, the strong little face giving him some hope that he could save them.   
  
"Palom, can you hear me," Cecil called out to the listless boy before him, leaving him waiting for some form of reply. The tension was growing rapidly and Cecil didn't know if he could take much more of it, "Palom!"  
  
"Uuhh..." the boy managed to spit out at the sound of Cecil's powerful voice booming in his ear, "Anti...dote..."  
  
Cecil was already on it before the boy even finished his sentence. He searched through the boy's sack to find a small vial of light green liquid. He quickly popped the top off of it and poured it down the boys throat, taking the greatest care to make sure every last drop made it in his mouth. With what remaining strength he had left, Palom managed to swallow the medicine. After a few seconds of absolute silence, he burst upright taking a huge gulp of air into his oppressed lungs. After getting enough air to satisfy himself, he glanced at the dark knight still kneeling at his side, and for once he genuinely smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks," he said with a sincerity that Cecil knew truly came from the boy's heart. He had never seen him act so serious, the kid using most of his time to poke fun at life, but he was really serious this time, especially as he turned to see his sister half dead beside him, "Porom!"  
  
Palom tried to jump to his feet too quickly and nearly collapsed, his muscles still recovering from his poison. Cecil braced the boy and helped him to his feet, making sure he didn't break a limb trying to save his sister. As he regained his sense of balance he bent down to her sack and pulled another vial of antidote from it. He gave her the liquid just the same as Cecil had him, and within seconds she was breathing again just as he had. The first thing she saw was her brother and Cecil kneeling in front of her, and her face lit up brighter than the sun in the sky above her. She immediately wrapped her arms around Palom's neck, nearly choking him.  
  
"Aw, c'mon sis, it was nothing," Palom tried not to act out of character as his sister showered him with love. But he gave in and put his own arms around her as well. As they broke their embrace Porom turned her glance to Cecil, a smile wider than the bridge they had just crossed on her face.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Cecil," she said with the most joyous of all faces given to the dark knight. She respected him now more than ever, "The people are wrong about you. You're going to become a Paladin, I know it. I can see it in you."  
  
Cecil could only smile wide at her, his heart truly touched by her words, something pulling harder than anything he had ever felt. To hear someone from Mysidia, the village that he first murdered for a crystal, say that he was not what they had all seen in him was more than he could bear. But his blissful moment was cut short as his eyes caught sight of Tellah struggling to get to his feet.  
  
"Tellah," Cecil blurted out as he quickly stood, running to his old friend to help him up. Palom and Porom slowly rose from their near graves and joined them as Tellah finally got to his feet. His chest heaved as hard as it could under the stress of all his weakness. Cecil looked to the only one he could think of to help.  
  
"Porom, he needs you," Cecil told her as he held the Sage on his shoulder. She quietly nodded and put her hands over him. Her lips moved silently as the warm glow flowed her hands and ran over the old man's body, his weak muscles stiffening at the surge of energy passing through. He was soon revived and standing on his own as Cecil gently let him off his shoulder.   
  
"My, what a struggle that was," Tellah said as he reflected upon the battle that had just ensued, adjusting his spectacles on his old crusted nose. He looked down and smiled at the child at his feet, "Thank you, Porom. You two remind me of me when I was your age. So powerful, I don't even believe it."  
  
The two children beamed at the Sage's compliments. They knew just how powerful Tellah had been from stories the Elder told them when he was young. They had never imagined they would actually meet him, much less be given such great compliments by him. But as quick as his smile graced his face, it became serious again as it focused on what they had made the gauntlet of a journey for. Cecil was already staring it down, the stone structure rising from the very rock of the mountain. Before it stood four small square stone mounds, looking almost like graves risen from underneath. Tombs of valiant warriors, Paladins no doubt. Past the Paladin graveyard was a tall rounded pillar with a door etched into the very stone. Cecil led them up to its towering presence, his hand reaching out to touch the door drawn on its face. It didn't move at all, there was no way to get in, if there was even anything inside. It could've been a solid piece of rock. But something told Cecil that there was more to it than that, that there was something underneath this shell he stood before. And then it came, a brilliant flash of light that sent them all backing away, seeking shelter for their eyes beneath their arms. As the blinding light faded, Cecil lifted his eyes to see a small sparkle hovering just in front of the door, a mere arms length from his face. He could've reached out and touched had he not been petrified by the whole bewilderment of it. As it hung in the air as if on an invisible string, it seemed to radiate a warm sensation that he had never felt before, a feeling of someone close to him, a feeling of family. It was like a tinker in his soul, replacing something that had long been lost. Only to add to its mystification was the voice it produced as it spoke to him.  
  
"My son..."  
  
Cecil was completely and utterly stunned. He wasn't sure if he had even heard right, or if he wanted to hear right. His mind was racing faster than ever before, running through his past almost guiding itself as if he weren't even really searching. It was like something else was trying to tell him, that the light that had just spoken to him was trying to show him something he couldn't remember. He wasn't sure what to believe, his only thought being the voice and what it had called him.  
  
"Son?" he replied to its beckon with the only thing he could spit out. He watched as the light seemed to bounce in the air for a moment before it shot at him like a bullet, lodging itself in his heart, "What the...?  
  
It felt like his body had been grabbed by the hand of God and was being pulled into the heavens by his holy grace. It was so warm inside as the light picked him up from the ground and guided him slowly towards the inscribed door markings on the stone pillar. Cecil watched carelessly, giving in to the warmth that was spreading throughout his every nerve, filling him with such bliss as he had never even imagined. His eyes stared forward as he was about to run right into the stone structure and for a moment he was unsure of what was going to happen, but the light opened up his eyes and in a resplendent flash of white he was passed through into an unbounded radiance. 


	9. Of Light and Dark

A/N: Well as you can imagine this chapter took me a while to get through, long enough to write the first bit of my new story *shamless-plug* Awaken *shameless-plug* which is up here on FF.net. You can read more about that after you've finished this so just sit back and relax because here it is, everyone's favorite part of the story.   
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
* IX *  
  
- Of Light and Dark -  
  
______________________  
  
To each his own,  
  
a destiny to fulfill.  
  
To overcome oneself,  
  
and accept the light inside.  
  
To face your worst fear,  
  
the darkness deep within.  
  
To leave your past behind,  
  
the burden you always carried.  
  
To make a choice,  
  
in your heart.  
  
To take a chance,  
  
on your life.  
  
To die,  
  
only to live...  
  
* * *  
  
He could feel the light surrounding him, keeping him tucked in its warm folds as it guided him further into the shrine. Although he was blind to the path before him, his eyes were soothed by the generous luminescence that bathed him, cleansing his features as he glided through an endless space of pure white. He didn't even feel like moving, the sensations were too great to even think of anything else. The strange light was still inside of him, pulling him into this abounding bliss, taking him where he couldn't even imagine. He didn't care where it was taking him, his mind not even straying from the thought of the wonderful feeling he had inside. The warmth was something he felt like he knew, that he had once experienced before and yet he could not remember ever knowing such an atmosphere. It was so foreign and yet so familiar at the same time, a paradox that he could not figure out, a puzzle missing pieces.   
  
As the light slowly changed directions, directing him downwards, Cecil looked down to see a brilliant crystal floor making its way up at him. As they got closer and closer, the white light around him started to fade into a likeness to the floor, building a room that began to seem all too familiar. The light stopped him before his feet touched the crystal tiles below, the final form of the room around him taking shape. His eyes went wide and his heart skipped beats as he watched himself lead a group of soldiers against a few helpless wizards. The fear in their eyes as the blades of his men bore through them was enough to rip his heart out and kick it across the floor, the stinging cold he felt from this vision. He tried to close his eyes as to keep the pain from sinking in any further, but the light forced them open again as the Elder was forced against the wall, the sharp edge of a sword to his throat. As he watched himself walk to the crystal bed, retrieving his prize for the slaughter of these people, he felt tears trying to burst from his eyes, yet something kept them inside, the sting driving him mad. He wanted to be let go, wanted the light to drop where he was so he could stop this senseless scene from happening again, but he soon found he could not even move, the light binding his hatred. To further dishearten him, the knight that walked back stood right in front of him, the helmet casting a shadow over his face as Cecil looked down on him. His mind was struck hard as the dark knight lifted its head to face him, and his eyes were nothing but a deep black emptiness, pure evil.   
  
Before he could even react to the sheer terror that the scene laid deep in his soul, the room vanished in a swirling array of vivid colors. He was once again plunged into the purifying light that he enjoyed so much before, but it didn't bring the same comfort as it had. After what the light had shown him, he became aware that this was not going to be a pleasant trip, no matter how good the light made him feel. He no longer dazed at the wonderful sensations that coursed through his body, the temptation to get sucked into a mindless bliss slipping further from him. The light once again began to lower him further into the vast white, his eyes wandering cautiously for more visions that would surely haunt him even more.   
  
He caught sight of something below him, another world he was being dropped into. At first it was just a green haze, an incomprehensible static that only stood to confuse him, but once again as he got closer it all started to come together. The small, highly decorative houses that scattered about the lush green accompanied by the calm, peaceful people walking through was a hard scene to watch as he knew all too well what was about to happen. Just as before he was lowered just above the grass, his feet not touching the ground, as the horrible vision began to play back for him what he never thought he would have to see again. With a swift flash of light, the two knights stood before him facing away into the town, one of dark armor and the other of a dragoon. As if to make his torture even worse, the two knights slowly turned to face him and the sight was enough to push him over the edge. Each of their eyes held that same darkness as the scene before, a penetrating stare that left Cecil with nothing inside to hold on to. A wicked smile crossed each of their faces as another brilliant flash of light finished the job, the area immediately burning red with flames. The screams rang out, drilling through his ears, slamming his brain with all of their suffering. The two knights continued to stand before him, their devilish smiles topping off their evil essence as their eyes burned with insanity. Once again Cecil had the compelling urge to break free and destroy them both, and once again he was held tight from the inside. The flames seemed to bear down on him, scorching him through his dark armor while the two knights before him watched with apparent glee at his pain, but something happened that threw everything off.  
  
"Mommy! NO!!"  
  
Cecil heard the familiar scream float over the raging inferno devouring the village, and as it rang in his ears the scene immediately vanished, quickly taking him to the aftermath of all the carnage. He gazed from above at the little child lying unconscious on the bed of grass next to the newly formed mountains that had once been her home. He could only imagine what evil was going to lurk out of this vision and wreak havoc on his already scarred mind. To his surprise he noticed he was nowhere to be seen, although he remembered being right next to her when he woke up. Even more shocking was what he saw coming towards her, a blurred mass of light at a distance that began to slowly take form. It eventually took the shape of a man walking softly through the short grass towards the little green-haired angel that lay defenseless. Yet Cecil felt that it was not evil, the warm feeling flowing strong inside of him as he watched the man come together. When it all became clear, Cecil nearly died of shock as he saw himself, surrounded by a holy energy, kneeling down over the child's body. But he looked so different, his armor was a radiant white and gold mixture that gave off a warm glow and brightened everything around him. His silver hair was shining with an astounding brilliance in the light as it hung freely over his shoulders. He wouldn't have believed it was him if the knight hadn't looked up at him, their eyes making contact for a moment that stopped time. His eyes were filled with sparkling blue oceans, seas of uncontaminated virtue and compassion. Cecil could've collapsed at that instant if the light wasn't still stringing him up. As their stare broke away, Cecil watched the man pick up the child and carry her off towards Kaipo, their mixed mass becoming a blur as they trailed off into the never-ending white, his eyes never straying from them even as they disappeared.  
  
It all faded away as the curtain of white was drawn over it, leaving the immeasurable space to his eyes once more. He felt empty, as though his soul had just be dragged through the pits of hell and back. To his dismay he was again lowered into the infinite light below and he didn't even want to try and imagine what it would show him next. He didn't want to even look down to see what was coming, but he did nonetheless, watching the bed of white below, waiting for it to change into some horrible nightmare.   
  
His eyes caught sight of a small dark circle below him, standing out against the bright backdrop surrounding it. The light guided him directly over the spot until his feet were just about to touch it, and then it let go. The light released its grip on his heart, effortlessly flowing from his chest into the infinite beyond as he fell to the floor. As his feet touched the spot he immediately felt weak and he fell to one knee, bracing himself with a hand on the ground. His head hung low as he waited for whatever was going to happen, his eyes shut tight as he had wanted to do ever since the visions had started. The surroundings changed smoothly, as if a new light had been turned on, revealing the true nature of the inner shrine. His strength started to slowly seep back into his already aching muscles and the air found its way into his lungs which seemed to crave it as if they have been deprived of their sustenance. His watered-down eyes crept open, letting the glassy drops fall to the crystal tile beneath him, his vision blurred by the wet screen he had created. He quickly shut his eyes and shook the tears from them, leaving them to rest on the cold floor as he slowly rose to his feet. Glancing at his newfound surroundings he came to see the small round room, walls and floors made completely of crystal tile except for the wall that stood before him. Directly in front of him was a grid of mirrors put together nearly into one solid piece, his reflection staring back at him coldly. The ceiling extended into darkness, its heights impossible to comprehend. Cecil didn't even notice that his friends were right behind him, letting their arms down from their eyes as the light had faded away.  
  
"Dude, we're inside," Palom whispered excitedly to his sister next to him. She just glanced at him with the look that she wanted to smack him for being so ridiculously obvious...as well as for calling her a dude.   
  
"Palom, can't you just--"  
  
Porom was cut short as the light returned, brighter than ever, sending them cowering behind their arms. Cecil was the only one not affected by this phenomenon, his eyes seeing perfectly well the small ball of light that had appeared outside before, dancing between him and the mirrors. But he was no longer curious of the light, knowing well of what it had put him through only moments ago. He only wanted to leave it behind, leave the shrine and forget whatever it had to offer, it was not enough to suffer so much. But he was startled as its voice rang clear as day in his ears, yet barely sounded higher than a whisper. It was like the voice was solely meant for him, to be heard by his ears alone, a language only comprehendible to his mind.   
  
"I've been waiting for you..." the strong yet quiet voice washed over him.  
  
"Who are you?" Cecil called out to the bobbing friar's lantern.  
  
"Sadness fills me..." it returned, an obvious hint of gloom behind its tone as it spoke, "I shall entrust you with my power, yet my sorrow will only grow..."  
  
"What does that mean?"   
  
"This is the only way left," the light answered before it shot up into the endless darkness above, disappearing completely.   
  
"Wait!" Cecil cried as he dashed forward where the light had once been hovering, looking up into the never-ending black above him. For a moment he thought it was over, that he had failed the test somehow, leaving him with nothing to go back to. But then the entire room was consumed by the ceiling's shade, save for a single beam of light that rained down on Cecil's solitary figure, drowning out everything else around him. He was immediately filled with that pleasurable warmth he had felt before, yet it was so much stronger, the light surrounding him seemingly seeping into his soul, touching his heart with a gentle hand. It was an utterly amazing feeling as the blanket wrapped tight around him fed him with an incredible energy. His senses were so blinded by the surge of power that he didn't notice the light eating away at his armor. The dark plates began to crack slowly, light peering through from beneath it, tearing it apart from the inside out. Even more distracting to him was the shadow descending on him from above, a slender shape that he couldn't make out at first. As it came closer he reached out to touch it only to find his fingers guided around the handle of a mighty sword, a legend in itself. Upon grasping the sword, he received his final rush of power, and his mind, which had been racing furiously, tracing every moment of his life from beginning to end, went completely blank, his only reaction to scream to the heavens. As his voice pierced the darkness around him, his helmet split down the middle, the light tearing it in half, and as the pieces fell to the ground his dull silver hair became radiant under the holy light and streamed elegantly down his back. The rest of his armor shattered as well, the pieces falling from his enlightened body to the darkness that swallowed the floor around him.   
  
The light continued to shower him for a moment as Cecil's screams faded away, leaving his shimmering blue eyes shedding tears of joy down his face, the crystalline droplets twinkling as they descended to the floor. The pillar of light slowly lifted from around his body, the darkness lifting from the room as everything went back to normal. But now, even as the light was gone, he still felt the warmth deep inside of him, powering his newly acquired righteousness. He brought the sword that had fallen into his hand down to his face as he marveled at its beauty. The ebony handle was graced by swirling patterns of gold which flowed into the end of the handle, creating a golden cap, as well as at the top of it where it split off, curling towards the blade which, in itself, was amazing. It had its own soothing glow to it, the white light bouncing off of it like a soft reflection. On one side of the blade was a long inscription that nearly ran up to the acuminate tip. Before he could even try to read it, the resplendent spirit appeared before him again.   
  
"Leave your bloodied past behind..." it spoke to him, a stern commanding tone behind it that urged Cecil to listen, "Purge you tainted soul with sacred light!"  
  
The dancing apparition wavered for a moment before it bolted through the mirrors and into the reflection that was behind it...the reflection of Cecil as a dark knight. He was perplexed by the sight as he stared down at his cloth garments that were under his old armor, the pieces of which had been devoured when the darkness left. He then glanced back at the mirrors, still witnessing the man on the other side wearing the very darkness he had strived so hard to rid himself of. He didn't understand why the mirrors didn't reflect his new image, his new Paladin face. Even more startling was when the reflection began to move on its own, no longer restricted by his own movements.  
  
"To receive this holy power," the voice carried on, filling the room with its essence, "You must fight and defeat yourself as a dark knight!"  
  
In a brief flash of light the dark knight passed through the mirrors sending a ripple through the wall as its shadow-born body set foot upon the same crystal floor they were all standing on. Cecil was standing face to face with his past, this single moment bringing out the two completely different sides of his struggle against himself. Each face staring back at the dark knight was crossed with baffled expressions, a crowd of confusion.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Palom gave wind of his obvious stupor.  
  
"There are two of them?" Tellah blurted out as he adjusted his spectacles as if they may had caused his sights to go askew. He found that was not the case as the dark knight standing before the newly enlightened Cecil began to draw its black sword, prepared to destroy his counterpart.  
  
Cecil's features immediately changed as he saw the knight before him hold its sword out, threatening him with its darkness. He knew what he had to do, and he replied by holding out his own sword, its holy glow piercing any evil that touched it. They stood motionless in that state for a moment, the tips of their swords pointed menacingly at each other, a mirror image of light and dark.  
  
The dark knight was the first to make a move as it rushed at Cecil with a fierce speed, the attack almost too quick to block. The swords, born of opposite hearts, clashed wildly as the sparks flew, scattered in the air before raining down on the two sparring knights. Cecil's face was calm, yet his mind raced as he could not make good use of his new energy, the feeling of a foreign mind over his own body. He struggled to counter his old moves as they came at him faster and faster, the walls around them ignited with the brilliant flash of light that exploded at each strike of their blades. As the dark knight lifted its sword high in the air, preparing to deal a strong blow, a quiet whisper swept through Cecil's ear.  
  
'...you must find your light...'  
  
Thrown off by the mysterious voice, Cecil nearly found his skull split open where he stood, but his arm moved with an amazing speed and the blades met just above his head, the sparks lighting up his eyes. For that moment he was able to see under the dark knights helmet, and he saw the essence of evil that he had seen earlier, its empty eyes showing no emotion except death. It was the pure evil that had rested deep inside and was staring him in the face at this very moment. It fueled something that pushed him to the very limits of his abilities as he lifted the blade away from his face and pushed it back at his dark past. The dark knight continued to advance on him as Cecil gave all he had to keep it back, their blades crossed together between them as they locked themselves in a power struggle. Neither gave any ground as their adverse energies pounded the floors and the sound of grinding steel scratched the walls. For a moment, Cecil was unsure if he could defeat this, the nightmare he had been fighting his whole life, and the others behind him were just as worried as they came running to his aid.  
  
"Cecil!!" they all screamed in unison, their voices breaking through the terrible struggle and into his ears. He turned his head slightly as he caught sight of them making their way towards him. He knew he couldn't endanger them by involving them in this, especially against himself whom only he could destroy.  
  
"Don't interfere! This fight is mine alone!" he yelled back at them, a commanding force behind his voice that propelled it through their ears quickly. They stopped dead in their tracks, victims of the unseen cockatrice that his voice had summoned. He turned back to face the dark eyes peering through him, and it enraged him, "I must atone for my past!" he roared at the darkness inside of him, the darkness standing before him, "I must conquer my own darkness!"  
  
Among the millions of things pouring into his mind as he locked swords with his darker half, Cecil began to think of everything he had done during his life recently. The painful realization of his dark deeds in Mysidia continued to bring him heartache as well as those in Mist, the countless lives taken under his hand. It didn't matter if he was willing or not, he had done these horrible things and they would never go away, never be parted from his conscience. The darkness was beginning to seep into his mind again, he could feel it pushing with everything it had to break down his walls and tear him apart. He wanted to fight it back, knowing that he couldn't let them have his heart, the one light he knew he had inside of him. And his mind shifted to a whole new beat, a dawning of revelation washing over him.  
  
'That's it!'  
  
He had suddenly understood what he was looking for, the light inside of him that he was trying to find. His mind flipped through scenes of his gentle nature showing through in every aspect of his darkness. As the fire swallowed Rydia's home, he was there to save her, to take her from harm's way and give her a life she might have otherwise never had. He had sacrificed all of his strength to carry her through valleys and across deserts to Kaipo to insure her safety. He then remembered the scene that the light had shown him, of the white knight that he had become, picking her up from the rubble of her incredible magic. That was what he was to be, and that's why he looked that way, because of his heart which swelled with an abundant light with every beat. It was this pure emotion, this natural conscience that radiated the holy light within him.  
  
The dark knight before him suddenly started to weaken, its stance not as strong as it had been as Cecil began to push even harder than before. Cecil's feet slowly moved forward as he began to send the darkness backwards towards the wall of mirrors. He was thinking about the light he had found inside, his new strength that would help him win over his past. Everyone he had helped, everyone that he had vowed to save and protect: Edward, Yang, Rydia, and...  
  
'Rosa!'  
  
His thoughts clamped down on her image as soon as her name had crossed his mind. She was all that he lived for at this very moment and everything he cared for in the world. It surrounded him inside with an even warmer feeling than what the light had given him before, his heart pouring out his emotions as they ran throughout his body. She was the ultimate key to his light, the reason why he was who he was. She brought out the best in him and made him give everything he had to make things right in the world. He started thinking of how he raced across the desert of Damcyan to retrieve the only thing that would cure her disease, his life no doubt in peril at every moment of that crusade. She was the purest element of his light, and it brought it all out of him as his body began to glow in harmony with that of his sword.  
  
The dark knight almost seemed to break down as Cecil's radiant aura devoured him, and Cecil was able to easily push it back, almost running it through the mirrors. The dark knight quickly lost its footing as it fell backwards hard on its back. Cecil stood over it with his sword pointed at its dark helmet, ready to slice it clean through. But the fight was far from over as the dark knight quickly struck Cecil's sword aside and as swiftly at its feet tried to take a swing at him. Yet Cecil easily stepped aside as time seemed to slow down for him, allowing him to see the attacks coming before they ever reached him. The dark knight came around for another strong swing aiming to take Cecil's head from his body, but the Paladin jumped back a ways from the danger. Cecil couldn't help but smile as he watched his dark past furiously try and attack him, its arms too slow to touch the blade to his flesh. He had already defeated it mentally, the darkness clearly forced back by the barricade of his uplifted conscience, and so it could only attack him physically which in itself was not so strong. He could see his former self getting weaker as it stumbled backwards a few steps after missing another swing. Cecil stood confident as the dark knight slowly regained its balance, its stance giving the impression that it was beyond exhausted. The three standing behind Cecil watched with astonished eyes as he stood before them, not even trying against the evil that had nearly killed him only moments before, his body giving off enough holy light to fill their souls with its warmth. But what the Paladin saw next caused his face to fall into terror as the dark knight drew back its sword, the blade already beginning to glow strong with its evil energy as it prepared to unleash a wave of darkness.  
  
"NO!! You'll kill us all!!" Cecil tried to reason with the shadowed warrior, but he could see that it had every intention of attacking them this way. Cecil simply stood firm in front of his friends, not completely sure what he was going to do, but he knew he had to protect them, "I will not allow you to hurt them as well!"  
  
As if the words never crossed the room, the dark knight swept his blade through the air sending the massive wave of dark energy towards them, the entire shrine shaking to its limits. Cecil simply put his free hand out in front of him, letting his newly acquired mind act on its own. Behind him, Tellah had already thrown himself and his robes over the two children in an attempt to protect them. Cecil shut his eyes the second before the wave hit him, and his head became unnaturally clear, an echoing ring of tranquility before the monsoon rushed through him. And when the wave struck his hand, it stopped. It didn't move any further past the spot he was standing, as if he were holding a wall that was about to collapse. Tellah looked up for a moment to witness the extraordinary phenomenon, the godly essence of his friend surrounded by a raging darkness. Even more astounding was when the wave began to shrink in the palm of Cecil's hand, slowly becoming smaller and smaller until it was simply a black spot on his skin.   
  
Cecil opened his eyes to find the dark knight taking the toll for the maneuver as it fell to its knees in pain. Cecil crushed what was left of the darkness in his hand, doing away with it completely, leaving no trace that the attack had ever happened. As he stared at his hand which had just thwarted the very darkness that he had been not long before, he noticed the knight before him slowly getting back to its feet. As it stood up it pulled its sword back again, preparing to unleash the same attack once again, as if what Cecil had done had never happened. Cecil just stared for a moment, a fury burning deep in his eyes as he realized just what he was facing, a mindless evil, much like what Kain had become.   
  
'Kain...'  
  
Kain had meant so much to him throughout his life, growing up with him was what made it enjoyable then. He couldn't imagine going through life without him, it just wouldn't have been the same. And now they were on opposite sides of the field, fighting each other over a bunch of crystals. It didn't feel right at all what had happened, even though he knew Kain could not help what he was doing. Manipulation could be a powerful thing, especially when the temptations are so strong to fall into darkness. Cecil knew all too well about that, as he watched the very darkness he had once been, trying so hard to destroy everything, to destroy life. That was all he could take; all the killing, the death and destruction would end here, with this final battle. No more innocent lives would have to suffer under the evil of others. Not Palom or Porom, nor any of the Mysidians, nor anyone else in world, and to the most of his abilities not Kain.   
  
"You will never murder again!!" Cecil screamed as he bolted at the dark knight, sword readied to strike as he closed in on the evil manifestation. Their swords moved in unison towards each other, the mirror between them showing through as they clashed together at the perfect center. In the dazzling splash of sparks that ensued, the dark sword shattered under the holy light that Cecil wielded, the enchanted blade sending shadowed pieces of steel into the wall as the rain of ignited metal fell all around them. The explosion of power behind the blow sent the dark knight to the ground, defenseless without its sword. Cecil stood over it once more, with a blazing rage filling him, overflowing to the point that he wanted to end it right then and there, but as he lifted his sacred sword high, the light spoke to him once more.  
  
"...Justice is not brought about by might..."  
  
Cecil stopped cold, his sword still high above his head, but his face drained of everything that had built up within it. His anger flushed from his mind as he realized just what the light had spoken to him. It was the hatred that built in him like this that led to darkness, and it was why the light had held him before when he wanted so bad to destroy what it was showing him. Hatred was the root to his dark side; the evil that he was fighting was the manifestation of all the hatred he had carried for so long.   
  
His hands fell to his side as he saw the dark knight with its hand outstretched begging for mercy. Mercy was what it was begging for, the pit of all his evil was asking for mercy. And that's what Cecil gave it. Cecil reached out and grabbed the dark knights hand, picking it up to stand before him. The cold darkness beneath the helmet brightened a bit, a smile crossing its sharp lips before everything beneath the armor became a shadow, lifting just off the ground as it was pulled into the mirrors, the light within it staying behind at Cecil's face. As the dark knight passed through the mirrors they all went completely black, giving off no reflection, just an empty black void.  
  
"Cecil...my son..." the light softly spoke to him, the harsh tone he had heard before diminished, "...someday, you will understand..."  
  
"What is it that I have to understand?" Cecil pleaded for some explanation of his new enlightenment.  
  
"You will learn in time...now receive my consciousness...Take it...my final light..." the bobbing light seemed to be getting weaker as its voice faded further and further away, "My son...stop Golbez..."  
  
With that the light slowly made its way up to the mirrors as it prepared to pass through. Just before it disappeared, it seemed to stop for a moment, as if it were looking back at Cecil, admiring him, like a father does to his son. It then passed into the boundless black behind the mirrors and vanished. Cecil's dashed to puzzle-pieced glass as he cried out for what he still could not understand.  
  
"P-Please wait!" he called after it as he ran into the solid wall that he had just seen two solid objects pass through. As his hand touched the wall, a divine light shot into his body, and a waterfall of warm energy was poured over him. The room was engulfed in a variety of vivid colors as they all washed over the walls and danced around the floor, each color being absorbed into Cecil's being, his mind filled with everything he had ever wanted to know. All the questions he had about everything in his life, about his dark past and about his future where sent surging through is mind, the knowledge of all the light had to offer overflowing inside of him. As the last ray of the most intense, the most rich white light filled his heart and soul, he knew at that moment that he had become a Paladin. 


	10. A New Beginning

* X *  
  
- A New Beginning -  
  
____________________  
  
A child of light,  
  
born out of darkness...  
  
forever bright...  
  
...forever alive.  
  
The shining light,  
  
gives birth to a legend...  
  
never waning...  
  
...never dying.  
  
A new life,  
  
under a holy essence...  
  
eternally here...  
  
...eternally living.  
  
A new day,  
  
begins the struggle,  
  
always forever...  
  
...eternally never.  
  
* * *  
  
It was over. A deathly silence rested peacefully upon the room as Cecil lay on a knee, braced by the holy sword he had been given, before his immaculate reflection, its eyes softly returning his gaze. He wanted to smile under his great achievement, but he was still so confused inside about everything that he had just endured. It left him with an unwavering face of bedazzlement as his mind continued to race over and over through thick fields of obfuscation. The rush of power within him continuously surged through his mind as though the hand of God had struck him no more than a moment ago. He didn't even notice as the two twin children came quickly to his side, mirrored faces of worry and wonder.  
  
"Are you alright?" Porom asked with a gentle hand laid on the Paladin's shoulder. She wanted to say something else, but the look in his eyes gave some indication that he wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings.  
  
"Oh man, you really did it," Palom was a little more excited than his sister, as if he wanted to give Cecil a high five more than anything; maybe a little too excited, "I don't believe it, you actually became a--"  
  
Palom was quickly silenced by the hand of his sister as it found itself at the side of his head.   
  
"Shh!" the girl shushed her "lesser" half as she knew Cecil would not want to have to put up with Palom's rambling personality after all he had gone through. She continued to try and comfort Cecil as he remained, kneeling like a statue before his reflection, locked in an unbreakable stare until Porom noticed his hand was trembling. Cecil seemed aware of it as well, bringing his hand before his eyes as he watched it shake lightly in his face. Though his expression hardly changed, the slight twitch in his eyebrow spoke endless emotions.  
  
"What's this feeling..." Cecil softly asked himself, still eyeing his hands as the warmth flowed inside and out, all around and down his arms and through his heart, filling him, "It seems so...familiar...what was that voice?"  
  
The questions invaded his mind constantly, one leaving only to allow the next to sneak in behind it. The voice had spoken of him as if he were its son, and it carried such a familiar energy like he had known it his entire life. The answer was somewhere within, he knew it, but there was so much that he had just taken in that sifting through it all would take a lifetime.   
  
"Oohhh..."  
  
Porom turned her gaze from the dazed Paladin at her side to where Tellah had been standing with them before. She saw him stagger back a few steps as he seemed to be trying to force an unbearable pain from within his head with his fingers, pressing them deeply against his temples. She stood up, alarmed, hoping that it was nothing, that he would snap out of it momentarily.  
  
"Oh my!" Tellah gasped as he was sent to his knees under the pressure building up inside of him. There was something grabbing at him, something none could see or feel except for Tellah himself. He was fighting his own battle just as Cecil had, but over what Porom was unsure, yet it didn't stop her from running to his aid. She knelt down beside the old wreck as he continued to wrap his hands around his head, like he was tearing the pain out through the pores of his skin.   
  
"Master Tellah?" Porom cried out to him, begging for some sign that he would be alright, "What's wrong? Can you tell me what's happening?"  
  
"It's okay..." Tellah managed through a solid wall of clenched teeth as he continued to fight back whatever it was that was clawing at him, "Leave me be."  
  
Porom obeyed the Sage, slowly picking herself up and backing away from him as he started to curl up, forehead kissing the crystal. Through eons of pain seething within his body that he had kept trapped in his mind, all the things that had led him up to this point, to this day...he was learning again. The spells were fighting to break out of him, but each spell came with its own spite, its own bit of retribution to be dealt out.   
  
"I'm beginning to remember..." The old man managed before another rush of pain coursed through his worn bones, "I'm beginning to remember all the spells!"  
  
Though the torture seemed unbearable, the simple fact that Tellah knew what was happening drove him past the point of feeling it. His ambition, his desire to have the spells once again at his disposal was pushing him over the edge of feeling the searing heat, the frigid cold, or the electric shock. All of this energy within him began to escape his body, the pain dying down little by little, and he actually began to glow softly against the floor which refracted and reflected every color imaginable throughout the room.  
  
"Porom, what did you do to him?!" Palom screamed across the room as he watched Tellah's body begin to glow brighter, nearly consuming him entirely.  
  
"I didn't do anything, he said to leave him alone so I did!" she shouted back at him through translucent beams of red, blue, and green. Before long the light surrounding the old man became so radiant that the twins had to shield their eyes from him, and the colors bouncing of the walls were soon swallowed by the white light as it filled the room. For a single moment, a fraction of a second so small that it would be impossible to notice, the entire chamber was solid white, no other colors breaking through the curtain, the extreme opposite of complete darkness. After that it was over, and as if some divine presence had stripped it away, the light was gone.  
  
Tellah lay motionless for a moment, the silence that had filled the room before once again invaded their ears. With a grunt, and the sound of finger nails dragging across the floor, Tellah pushed himself back up, trickles of sweat raining from his face. Slowly but surely he managed himself back up to his feet, though not confidently standing on them. He took a moment to gain his balance before he turned his eyes to his hands down at his sides. As though he was teaching himself to move, his arms lifted in synch with each other and continued to move this way as they bobbed and swayed before him. Palom and Porom watched with wondrous eyes as his hands became surrounded by particles of magic. Tellah's hands then began to move on their own, slowly flowing to what seemed to be an incoherent pattern, yet had such rhythm. The magic swirling around his hands changed colors and switched over, jumping from finger to finger and from hand to hand. Colors of fire and ice became apparent as they danced in front them attracting and repelling each other. The colors then changed to streaks of electricity, small bolts of lightning intertwining through his arms. As his display came to an apparent end, his arms ceasing to flail around and the magic dissolving into the air, he stared down at his one open hand as it glared back up at him.  
  
"What's he doing?" Palom whispered to his sister as he crept up behind her. She was jolted a bit by her brother's voice so close to her as she hadn't even heard him walk up next to her.  
  
"Why don't you go ask him your self Mr. Mysidian Genius," she softly but sternly replied to him.  
  
"Meteo..." Tellah called softly in the stagnant atmosphere around him. The twins both gasped in unison at the mention of the forbidden spell, its name rarely spoken. What was even more shocking to them was his face which held the most satisfied smile they had ever seen on any man. It was almost devilish the way he looked at that very moment. In his open hand he had conjured a small orange orb glowing with a certain dark, its energy seemingly melting the air that it touched, "That light...I've learned the ultimate black magic...Meteo!"  
  
"He truly is the Grand Master," Porom stated, nearly dumbfounded at what she had just seen and heard. She couldn't believe that she would ever see anyone with such a powerful magic, let alone see them actually receive it. She could've stared for hours at the old man standing confidently now within his sphere of complete power, but she felt a nudge from her brother beside her.  
  
"Hey, Porom..." Palom grabbed her attention as he motioned back towards Cecil who had stood up, but was still lost in his reflection. Porom wasn't exactly sure what he was asking of her until he pulled her aside, away from the other's earshot. Quietly he whispered, "Do you think we should tell him why we're really here now? I feel kinda bad now that he actually made it."  
  
"Maybe you're right," Porom found herself a little surprised at her brother's candor, and she actually had to agree with him for once. With a short sigh and a nod she replied, "Okay, let's go tell him."  
  
The two kids warily walked up to the newfound knight as he continued to peer through the glass at the new man he had become. Porom tried to get Palom to say something first, but he shook his head quickly, surely not wanting to incur some fearsome reaction from the man. Porom sucked in a deep breath before she started.  
  
"Mr. Cecil..." she began, though nothing much came out of her mouth after that as he turned around to look at them. Unfortunately his eyes didn't give them any indication as to how he was feeling or how he would react to such news as they had for him. Palom took it upon himself to try and finish what she'd started, although it took a bit of courage himself.  
  
"To tell you the truth, we...um," Palom was stumbling around the words as well. Telling the truth was never his strong suit and these conditions weren't helping.  
  
"We weren't really sent here to--" Porom tried to help out her fumbling brother, but she was cut off as the vibrant old voice behind them crushed their words.  
  
"Alright! I'm finally prepared to destroy that fiend!" Tellah announced with a powerful resolve, a smile on his face that proved his will to persevere, "What are you waiting on, Cecil? Come on, let's go!"  
  
"Yeah..." Cecil replied, his voice trailing off as fast as his attention as he turned back around to gaze at the wall of mirrors once more, "But that light..."  
  
Cecil still found it so intriguing that this light he had just encountered felt closer to him than most of the people he had known his whole life. Something about the warm sensations it fed him triggered some emotion within him that he had never felt before. Something that was deep inside, locked away before he could even remember and had finally found its key, unleashing this enigma. Somehow unlocking these hidden feelings had also given him the chance to free himself of the darkness inside and bestowed upon him the powers of light. He knew it was strange, but he felt as though he was somehow a part of that light he had seen, a part its essence that had been with him all along.  
  
"Hey! Hold on!" Palom ran after Tellah as he made his way through what appeared to be an open passage to the outside. Porom remained at Cecil's side as his mind wandered around so many different things.  
  
"It called me...my son..." he pondered aloud, his voice barely above a whisper. Porom gently tugged on his thin, cloth pants as she tried to get him to follow Tellah and her brother.  
  
"Let's go, Mr. Cecil." she said as soft and tender as she could as he averted his troubled eyes to her. She smiled warmly as she gestured for him to follow her out. He finally gave in and started walking out, albeit very slowly as Porom briskly made her way back out on the mountain. Before he could make it to the door, his mind made a final reach for his eyes as it urged him to go back. Unable to fight it completely he turned and took his last look into the mirrors from across the room, his image still so pure and perfect as though he was the only thing they truly reflected.   
  
Cecil was about to turn and leave when he noticed something else in the mirrors with him. There was something beside him that he couldn't quite make out at first, but as his eyes adjusted their focus on it, he found it was not a thing, but a person. Beside him stood a man who could've very well have been the spitting image of Cecil himself, however he was draped in holy armor, much like what he had seen in the visions when the light first brought him here. Cecil was baffled by the image, the man clearly standing next to him in the mirrors, yet there was nothing actually around him. He was further astonished to see the man in the mirror move on his own, lifting his hand and resting it on Cecil's shoulder in the reflection. What he felt was positively amazing, a shot of warm energy flowing from his shoulder down into his heart, as though that of a loved one was there with him, much like a father watches over his son under an overwhelming task. He glanced at his shoulder for a moment, but he saw no hand there. The warmth continued to flow freely within him as he turned back to the reflection, the man beside him still comforting him with his tender touch, but its other hand had now risen up into the air. He was waving him goodbye. Cecil simply smiled as he turned and caught up with the others outside.   
  
He was starting to understand, his blurred mind becoming clearer, revealing this new beginning. This new life to be embraced was set before him in an array of holy emotions and light, guiding him through his destiny. And embrace it he would, as sure as the sun rises and falls he would graciously take what he had been given and use it to destroy the threat of darkness, and it was the light inside that would show him the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well now those of you who have been reading this are probably ready to jump me about now, but here me out. I have a perfectly good excuse for why this update was so late...my dog ate my story...i guess you won't fall for that. Now that you've seen this I'm hoping I can make myself start on the next part. I decided to split them like this because I couldn't write anymore without feeling like I had the whole trial on Mt. Ordeals thing finished, so I did and now this whole chunk of chapters can rest in peace here at FF.net. As soon as I finish up the rest of this chapter(which will begin the first chapter of the next part) I'll get the next section of the novel started. I'm not sure exactly how many parts there will be, but I can assure you it will be more than one ;). I hope you all enjoyed reading this because it was so much fun to write. If anyone has any questions about anything please feel free to ask, either through a review or by email(i don't mind). Be on the lookout for "The War of the Crystals Pt.II"... i don't have a name for it yet :P  
  
-Spiff 


End file.
